Warzone
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Tras haber regresado de un viaje, Mikaela Rhee, vuelve a Michigan en busca de su familia. Justo en esos días, ve las raras noticias sobre una 'epidemia'. Al llegar, encuentra a su madre y hermanas convertidas en esas cosas come-gentes. Entonces decide ir a Atlanta donde está su hermano mayor. Daryl/OC
1. Ayudando Extraños

**Capítulo 1 ****_Ayudando Extraños_**

Llevaba horas caminando de un lado para el otro, por todo el desordenado apartamento de su hermano. Se estaba desesperando y más, cada vez que veía los cuerpos de sus hermanas y su madre. Si seguía ahí, se volvería loca. Salió del apartamento y recorrió varias calles, tomando lo que le podría ser útil. Escapando de los caminantes, mordedores o cómo quieran llamarlos. Estaba completamente sola. No sabía bien cómo pero se libraba fácil de esas cosas. Por el día andaba lejos de la ciudad y en la noche dormía en lugares seguros, que ella misma limpiaba –matando caminantes- y los acondicionaba para su estancia. Ya que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, usando una bicicleta como medio de transporte –no quería hacer ruido-, decidió quedarse por allí. Horas más tarde, vio como la ciudad de Atlanta era bombardeada. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al pensar que su hermano podría estar allí, vivo. Pasaron los días. Ya se estaba aburriendo de la soledad y de lo fácil que se escapaba de esas cosas. Iba armada con una pistola que le había quitado a un caminante –como ahora les llamaba- que al parecer era un policía, tenía aun un cartucho sin usar y unas seis balas le restaban a la pistola. Además, llevaba un revólver, y bastante munición. Llevaba un walki-talkie un par de botellas de agua y muchas barras energéticas. Todo estaba en una mochila de esas que se ponen de lado. En otra mochila más grande –que cargaba en la espalda- llevaba cambios de ropa, ropa interior y una sábana, sus lentes y un libro.

Los días habían pasado y sus esperanzas se habían reducido considerablemente, hasta que escuchó un caballo relinchar. Pudo ver claramente la escena, el hombre caía del caballo, los caminantes se acercaban a ellos, el hombre era salvado por la gracia de Dios, ya que esas cosas devoraban el caballo. El hombre se escondía un tanque que había. Luego había un disparo, caminantes rodeándolo. Estaba perdido. Pero al parecer no era así, salió corriendo y entro a un callejón. Ela supuso que se había encontrado con alguien. Desde el edificio donde se encontraba vio a un hombre en la azotea, disparando a los caminantes con un rifle. Estaba loco, llamaba la atención de esas cosas. Después de que lloviera brevemente, vio como el sheriff y un chico, al que no pudo ver bien, llevaban una camioneta, luego la alarma de un carro, la verdad, todo pasó muy rápido. La noche calló.

Ela, despertó de un brinco al escuchar gritos rabiosos de alguien. Asustada subió a la azotea. Y ahí estaba un hombre gritando bajo sol. Quería ayudarlo pero no podía. No sabía cómo. Gritos de dolor. Se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Minutos después, Mikaela, decidió darse la vuelta, tal vez podía encontrar a alguien y ayudarlo o algo por el estilo. Para su sorpresa, solo encontró a un hombre sangrando en la calle. Al parecer estaba perdiendo la fuerza. Estaba débil, quemado del sol y sin una mano. Contemplando su revólver. ¿Se iba a suicidar?

- ¡Por Dios! –Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.- ¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó al hombre que se agarraba la… bueno, el muñón. Se inclinó a su lado.

- Estúpida, no ves que… -murmuró algo que Ela no entendió. Debía estar muy débil.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –Se preguntaba a sí misma.- Hay que… cauterizar eso. –exclamó más bien para sí misma, poniendo en alto su dedo índice, como cuando se te ocurre una gran idea.- ¡Oye, tú…! –Le dio pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas al hombre.- No te muevas de aquí, ya vuelvo. ¡Ah, y no te duermas!

- ¡Estúpida… ya cautericé! –la chica lo miró confundida. Era cierto, tonta, no se había fijado. Se veía muy deshidratado.

- Bien… -se mordió las uñas nerviosa.- ¡Vamos! Levántate. –ayudándolo a levantarse, el hombre era muy grande y estaba mareado, se le haría difícil.

- ¡Carajo! –dijo viendo atrás. –Ahí vienen esos malditos bastardos. –refiriéndose a los caminantes. Caminamos un poco –o más bien trotamos, ya que el hombre no podía correr- y doblando la esquina, un poco alejado a la entrada a la ciudad, en las vías, había una camioneta. Un camión de carga más bien, de alguna compañía: 'Frenc Builders'.- ¡Ahí! –Señaló con la cabeza.- Ese es nuestro boleto de salida… -estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Ok, ok… solo un poco más, no te desmayes aun… -el hombre gritaba insultos, tanto a la chica como a los caminantes.- O me dejas de insultar o te hecho a esas cosas. –Sentenció mirando al hombre seriamente. Subieron. - Tal vez debería dejarte morir… -lo miró de reojo, encendiendo el motor.

- Bien, bien… -fue lo único que dijo recargándose en el asiento, se veía muy mal. Honestamente Mikaela pensaba que moriría.

- Soy Mikaela. –le dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera. –Para mi familia y amigos cercanos, Ela.

- Merle, Merle Dixon. –pronunció entre quejidos. Ela, le dio un vistazo rápido, ese hombre parecía… militar. Y delincuente. Extraña combinación.

- Bien Merle, me he propuesto salvarte, ¿ok? –Él solo la miró raro.- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esta situación? –trataba de mantenerlo despierto.

- Un maldito sheriff, me dejó esposado en el techo del edificio…

- Sí, los vi salir… -asintió lentamente.

- Y un bastardo negro botó la llave de las esposas por el desagüe. APROPÓSITO.

- Así de bien te portaste con ellos. –Dijo sarcástica, el hombre la fulminó con la mirada.- Vamos, Merle, ambos sabemos que no debes ser un santo.

- ¡Cállate zorra! ¡Tú no me conoces! –la chica detuvo la camioneta y miró seriamente al hombre.

- Bájate. –ordenó sin mirarlo. Merle la miró boquiabierto.- Y cuando lo hagas voy a tocar la bocina muy fuerte para atraer a los caminantes y que te coman. –volteo a verlo.

- No tienes que hacerlo… lo siento. –le costó pronunciar, tal vez por el orgullo o tal vez por la debilidad. No podía deshacerse de ella, aun no tenía fuerzas. Se libró de aquellos caminantes solo por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldición! Salvé tu maldito trasero ¿y así lo agradeces? –Golpeó el volante. Pensó en otra cosa para calmar su enfado.- Necesitas vendas, antibióticos y sobre todo… necesitas comer. Te ves fatal.

- ¡Gracias muñeca! –dijo burlonamente, con debilidad en su voz. Ella simplemente lo ignoró.

- Ahí hay una farmacia, tal vez… no hayan muchos caminantes. –miró la calle y la farmacia, sujetándose al volante. – Ni se te ocurra irte sin mí. –le advirtió al hombre.

- Bien muñeca. -¿Por qué ponía esa cara de pervertido cuando estaba a punto de morir? A Mikaela le faltaba MUCHO por conocer a ese tal Merle Dixon. Y sabía que le esperaban MUCHOS dolores de cabeza con ese hombre.

Bajó de la camioneta silenciosamente, armada con una pistola y un tubo metálico –que encontró tirado-. Se acercó mirando por las ventanas, se veía despejado, entró sigilosamente –el cristal de la puerta estaba roto, posiblemente, por saqueadores-. Encontró una mochila que le servía justamente para lo que buscaba. La sacó del paquete, estaba nueva. La abrió y saco esos molesto papelitos que siempre traen adentro. Recorrió toda la farmacia en busca de medicinas, vendas, agua y cosas de comer. Revisó el mostrador y sonrió victoriosamente, había encontrado un arma. Si había un arma, había munición, dedujo. Así que entró a la oficina. Revisó las gavetas y sí, ahí estaba la caja. Un olor fuerte acaparó su sentido de olfato mientras unos ruidos asquerosos inundaban sus oídos. Al darse la vuelta, vio a un caminante, que según ella observó, debió ser un hombre. Anteriormente farmacéutico, y posiblemente, el dueño del lugar. Le daba asco, estaba peor que los que había visto antes, se tapó la boca intentando ahuyentar sus enormes ganas de vomitar. No era el momento. Levantó el tubo como si fuera un bate de béisbol y lo golpeó hasta que vio su cráneo destrozado. Al verlo tirado, inmóvil, decidió revisarlo. Tenía más balas encima, dentro de su bata. Más munición. Lo miró unos segundos y comenzó a vomitar. Cuando comenzó a trabajar –hacer la práctica- en el hospital, había visto cosas asquerosas pero ninguna como esta. El olor, su aspecto putrefacto, su ropa hecha un desastre, en fin todo, le provocaba nauseas. Se apuró a salir de allí con su nueva mochila llena de cosas. Y su ropa salpicada de sangre.

- ¿Sigues vivo? –preguntó asomándose por la ventana donde estaba Merle, con los ojos cerrados, que los abrió cuando la escuchó, pegándole tremendo susto.

- ¡Coño! Si no me muero por desangrarme o porque un bastardo de esos me muerda, me muero por un susto por culpa tuya. –se veía un poco mejor.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó mientras daba la vuelta y entraba a la camioneta.- Te quejas mucho. –La fulminó con la mirada.- Te traje antibióticos. –le pasó dos capsulas y le dio una botella de agua. El hombre las aceptó y las ingirió.- Bien, ahora dame tu muñón. –sacó las vendas y gasas, algodones, alcohol y comenzó a limpiar. Untó antibiótico y vendó.- Traje bastantes vendas. Hay que oxigenar la herida para que no se infecte y mueras. –le dijo quitándole la botella de agua y dándole un sorbo, sosteniéndole la mirada, al principio le vio con mala cara y luego solo asintió. –Hay que hacer algo con tus quemaduras. –viendo la frente y hombros de Merle.

- ¿Eras enfermera, doctora o algo así? –decidió preguntar. Mientras Ela, con un algodón ponía un poco de crema humectante sobre las quemaduras.

- Faltaba poco para que me graduara de enfermera. Hacía cinco meses que había empezado las prácticas en un asilo de ancianos. Y en un hospital. –Ela sonrió al recordar a los ancianos con los que se la pasaba casi todo el día.

- Que bien… -miró a cualquier otro lado, para luego encontrarse con la mirada expectante de la chica.- ¡Te imagino con el uniforme! –Hablando con un hombre como Merle, no es difícil imaginar lo que pasaba por su asquerosa mente.- Hace dieciséis meses había salido de la maldita cárcel. –ella lo miró seria por algunos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada, él la miró confundido. –También tengo experiencia militar. –agregó.

- Y terminaste esposado, en un tejado, solo. Rodeado por caminantes. Y todo por no saber comportarte. –soltó otra carcajada. Él solo gruñó.

- Quiero volver al campamento… -rodó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿A vengarte? –levantó una ceja.

- No. Quiero ir por mi hermano. –Tensó la mandíbula.- Ni siquiera sabe que ese maldito policía me dejó en el tejado. Ni siquiera se molestaron en buscarme, en regresar por mí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te quedaste a esperarlos.

- Bueno preciosa, no me iba a quedar esperando a que me comieran los comegente. –ironizó.

- Cierto, pero haberte cortado la mano… -apretó los labio, le daba pena ese hombre, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- No te juzgo Merle, cualquier persona con miedo lo hubiese hecho…

- ¿Me estas llamando miedoso? –se enfadó. Acomodándose en su asiento.

- No Merle, creo que fuiste muy valiente. Y el valor viene del miedo. Apuesto que solo pensabas en volver con tu hermano, ¿verdad? Tu miedo a morir solo en la azotea… y no volver a ver a… -pausó para que Merle dijese el nombre de su hermano.

- Daryl, se llama Daryl.

- Bueno pues, y no volver a ver a Daryl, fue lo que te hizo valiente, tomaste la decisión de cortar tu mano.

- Debemos ir al campamento… -frunció el ceño. –También debo ir por mi moto.

- Claro, mañana en la mañana. Y… no les hagas nada. Debe haber otra forma de solucionar todo esto con el sheriff y el grupo…

- No lo creo niñita. –se acomodó en su asiento dándole la espalda, dando por terminada su conversación.

- Merle… -dijo en voz baja mientras con su dedo índice tocaba el hombro del mayor de los Dixon.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Voy al 'baño'. –agarró su mochila, donde llevaba las armas y sacó una linterna, ya que estaba oscureciendo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve o qué? –la chica solo bufó y rodó los ojos mientras salía del camión.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó al entrar, echando el asiento del piloto hasta atrás –solo daba unas cuantas pulgadas- para poder acomodarse, y dormir.

- Estaría mejor si te callaras. –rodó los ojos. Hacía rato intentaba dormir y ella seguía hablando.

- Claro, claro… -volvió a reír.

- ¿Estas drogada o algo así? –ella volteó a verlo ofendida.

- Claro que no…

- Oye, yo sé de drogas y tú estás drogada. –enfatizó la palabra 'tú' y luego soltó una risilla, con un poco de dolor.

- Cuando salí a hacer mis necesidades… -Merle hizo un ruido raro, se burlaba de ella por su 'fina' forma de hablar.- Encontré unos hongos. –Merle levantó una ceja.

- ¿Te quedan? –Mikaela rió, tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsita de plástico que dejaba ver claramente los hongos. – El maldito sheriff tiró mis cosas por el tejado. –gruñó molesto. La chica le pasó los hongos.

- No te los acabes. –Quitó el paño que Merle tenía en la frente y lo mojó.- Espero que no te mueras y te conviertas. –él solo gruñó mordiendo un hongo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ela despertó porque un hombre, de lentes y cabello rojizo, tocó con sus nudillos la ventana donde estaba Mikaela. Haciéndola dar un brinco.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte. –Dijo apenado.- Soy Milton Mamet, estoy con unos hombres y bueno, buscamos sobrevivientes. –la muchacha asintió, miró a Merle que roncaba. Había dormido toda la noche.

- Nosotros lo somos. –Sonrió.- Soy Mikaela. –Bajó de la camioneta y le ofreció la mano al hombre que la estrechó con una sonrisa.- Y no te preocupes por asustarme, en estos días, cualquier ruidito asusta.

- ¡Milton! –Llamó un hombre alto, atractivo, de ojos azules –los notó cuando se acercó a ellos-, parecía una buena persona.- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –sonrió a la chica.

- Se llama Mikaela. –dijo nervioso.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó amablemente.

- Sí, gracias… esto… tengo un herido. –Los hombres la miraron preocupados.- No esta mordido, es solo que se quedó… atrapado y se tuvo que cortar la mano. Necesita ayuda. Medicamentos y eso. –El hombre alto asintió.- Además, esta quemado del sol. –agregó.

- Llámalo. Vendrán con nosotros. –la chica sonrió ampliamente. Ella había ayudado a un extraño y ahora un extraño los ayudaba a ellos.

- ¡Merle! –Lo movió por los hombros, él solo se giró.- ¡Idiota, levanta! Tenemos ayuda… iremos con un grupo. –Él solo gruñó.- Podemos curarte mejor la herida y después buscar a Daryl. –Entonces abrió los ojos ante la mención del nombre de su hermano.- Muévete. Y si te preguntan… eres mi padre. –le dijo al oído.


	2. Construyendo

**Capítulos 2 ****_Construyendo_**

Uno de los hombres, un latino, llamado Martínez, llevó su camioneta cerca de un lugar que tenía un gran letrero que decía 'Woodbury'. Se quedaban en un apartamento comentaron algo de poner vayas cerca del pueblo. Bajaron, llevaron a Merle a un cuarto donde una mujer de color revisó la herida, bajo la mirada del hombre alto. La mujer dijo que Merle estaba bastante bien, solo debía tomar unos antibióticos y analgésicos para el dolor. No había espacio así que solo se quedarían en el suelo, en alguna esquina, donde Mikaela puso las mochilas que llevaba en la camioneta, y luego se reunió con los hombres y las dos mujeres. En total, contándola a ella y a Merle, hacían solo nueve.

- Bueno, hay que presentarnos antes de ir a comer… -sonrió el hombre.- Soy Phillip. Algunos me llaman Gobernador. Él es Milton nuestro, por decirlo así, científico. –Señaló al de los lentes.- La doctora Stevens. –Señaló a la mujer de color.- Ceasar Martínez, y Shumpert, nuestros guardias. –Señaló al latino y a un hombre alto de color.- Ella es Karen y su hijo, Noah. –los últimos eran una mujer y su hijo adolecente.

- Mikaela. –dijo la chica sonriéndoles a todos y saludando con la mano izquierda ya que sujetaba a Merle con la mano derecha. –Pero me pueden decir Ela.

- Merle Dixon.

- Y ustedes ¿Qué son? –preguntó Phillip.

- Esta es… -vio los ojos de la chica, lo miraba seria, ¿Qué diría? Sintió la mano de la muchacha tensarse en su espalda. –Mi hija. –la muchacha se destensó. Sonriendo.

- ¿Es cierto eso? –la doctora preguntó.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- No se parecen mucho. –Y era cierto, ella tenía rasgos latinos y Merle era… Merle. Ella tenía una expresión suave, como una dulce niña, aunque seria. Y Merle era… de todo menos dulce o serio.

- Es porque los rasgos de mi madre son más presentes en mí. –Rió nerviosa.- Era latina.

- ¡Al fin! –exclamó Martínez. - _¿Hablas español, verdad? _–le preguntó en español.

- _Un poco, sí. _–le respondió igualmente, sonriendo.

- Bueno, todos tuvimos un día muy ajetreado y pesado. –Las miradas se posaron en el Gobernador.- Cenemos y nos vamos a dormir. Mañana hay que seguir construyendo esa cerca.

Merle después de comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, durmió toda la noche, de hecho durmió un largo sueño. La chica creía que él no despertaría. Ela se había ofrecido a hacer la guardia junto a Karen. Después de hacer la guardia, se recostó en el suelo, en su bolsa de dormir, cuando consiguió el sueño, Merle la despertó.

- Niña, ¿vienes o te quedas? –dijo en tono seco.

- Voy contigo. –respondió tallándose los ojos. – ¿Le dijiste al Gobernador?

- No hay por qué decirle… no tiene por qué retenernos.

- Bien, bien… como digas 'papá'. –Merle sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar esa última palabra.

- Recoge tus cosas. –ella asintió y tomó sus mochilas. Salió corriendo para alcanzar a Merle. Ni siquiera se lavó la cara o la boca. Ese hombre de verdad quería volver con su hermano.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo durmieron? –sonrió amablemente el Gobernador.

- Nos vamos. –espetó Merle.

- ¿En serio? Es una lástima… creí que se quedarían con nosotros. –desvió la mirada 'penosa' que tenía. –Nos hubiera encantado tenerlos aquí, serían de gran ayuda… -hablaba lo más calmado que podía.

- Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que perdimos… -comentó la chica.

- Bueno, son libres de irse… y si quieren regresar… aquí tienen un lugar asegurado.

- Bien, entonces. –Dijo Merle.- Lo tomaré en cuenta. –comenzó a caminar.

- Que bueno, porque necesito un teniente al mando… una mano derecha. –que irónico ¿no? Justamente eso le hacía falta a Merle, una mano derecha. –Y creo que me puedes ser muy útil Merle, eres militar, ¿no?

Después de unas palabras alentadoras de parte del Gobernador, convenció a Merle y a Ela de que se quedaran en Woodbury. Merle, a cambio le dijo que iría a ver si su hermano seguía con vida. El Gobernador aceptó. Así Merle y Ela, se fueron juntos, en el camión de carga, hacia donde quedaba el campamento de Merle. No había forma de pasar, la carretera estaba infestada de caminantes. Las esperanzas de Merle de volver a ver a Daryl se fueron al piso, hasta casi golpea a Ela, cuando trató de calmarlo. Ya más calmados, se dirigían nuevamente a Woodbury, pero antes de llegar, Mikaela convenció a Merle, de llevar algunas cosas al Gobernador. Con algo de dificultad, pudieron llenar el camión de cosas que el Gobernador agradecería después.

- ¡Volvieron! –los recibió el Gobernador con los brazos abiertos. – Creí que se habían ido.

- No, no, ya estamos aquí… y trajimos algunas cosas. –sonrió Ela.

- ¿Qué cosas? –interrogó Milton.

- Paneles, de todo tipo, herramientas, comida… armas. –vio como la cara del Gobernador se iluminó. – Y Milton, creí haberte oído decir que necesitabas placas solares… para una planta solar.

- ¿Las trajiste?

- Obviamente. –rió, se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

- ¡Ya, ya niña, ni que fueras el Mesías! –Rodó los ojos Merle. Ella solo lo asesinó con la mirada.

- ¿Encontraste a tu hermano?

- La carretera estaba bloqueada. –recordó la gran cantidad de caminantes. –No creo que hubieran sobrevivientes.

- Es una lástima. –hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el Gobernador volvió a romper el silencio. –Les dejamos ropa limpia en sobre sus bolsas de dormir. Coman algo y… Merle, quiero hablar contigo.

Ambos se dirigieron al apartamento, Merle fue el primero en bañarse, salió vestido con una camisetilla blanca, llevaba una camisa de botones sin abotonar, negra, y unos pantalones crema. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Ela se deslizaba en una silla con rueditas, y se acercaba a él para cambiar el vendaje. Ninguno dijo nada. Merle, recordó las cosas que había dicho sobre el tejado. Tal vez… solo, tal vez, Dios no había sido tan malo con él, después de todo lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Y las groserías que le dijo mientras estaba en la azotea, agonizando por el calor. Pensó que haberse quedado allí arriba, con los caminantes amenazando con entrar y devorarlo si darle oportunidad de defenderse, serrucharse la mano, el dolor cuando se cauterizó, los caminantes que acribillo con solo una mano, habían sido la ira de Dios, hacia él. El que ella lo encontrara y cuidara de el a pesar de ser tan… molesto, había sido la misericordia de Dios. Se arrepentía de cosas que había hecho en su vida, y tal vez, este era el momento para cambiar, o solo mejorar. Pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, debía portarse bien con esa chica. Después de todo, ella lo había salvado. Le debía la vida. Pensó en su hermano, en lo mal que se había portado con él, en las veces que lo dejó solo, sin saber lo que su padre era capaz de hacerle. El haber perdido a su madre cuando ellos eran aun unos niños, y que su padre los maltratara, había influido ciertamente en sus comportamientos. Él solo era un hijo de puta que hacia lo que le venía en gana sin pensar en consecuencias. La idea de robar el campamento, nunca se concretó. Le había pasado por la mente robar en Woodbury, pero era obvio que si daba un paso en falso, ese tal Gobernador, no iba a dudar en matarlo. No era un santo, por eso veía las intenciones ocultas en el Gobernador, no quería quedarse pero tal vez, ahí podría construir una nueva vida. Y por un momento olvidar su pasado.

Cuando finalmente, Ela terminó de vendarlo, se fue a dar un baño. Así que Merle, se fue a ver al Gobernador. Al escucharlo hablar, se daba cuenta que ese hombre era el diablo en persona. No sería nada fácil lidiar con él. Subieron al camión y fueron por provisiones. Aniquilando caminantes y personas, que según el Gobernador, podrían ser peligrosas para ellos.

Estuvieron varios días siendo solo nueve. Merle y Mikaela habían congeniado bien en ese grupo, que solo llevaban dos días juntos cuando los encontraron. Mikaela se sentía rara cuando le preguntaban sobre el estado de su padre, Merle. Pero era mejor llevar esa mentira, porque todo le parecía muy lindo para ser cierto. El Gobernador se iba junto a Merle, Martínez y Shumpert, buscando provisiones y material para seguir con la construcción de la valla. Y de vez en cuando volvían con más que eso. Ya tenían medio Woodbury avallado.

- Mikaela, quiero que ayudes a la doctora Stevens a sanar las heridas del chico que trajimos. –la chica asintió. Se dio la vuelta para salir nuevamente con los tres hombres que lo esperaban.

- Claro, ¿Gobernador? –el hombre giró sobre sí mismo. - ¿Podría hacerme un favor? –asintiendo se acercó a ella. – Hay un asilo de ancianos, y bueno, yo hacía mis practicas ahí… ¿podría…?

- Claro, no te preocupes. Veré si hay algún sobreviviente.

- Gracias. –sonrió ampliamente, se giró y se encontró con la mujer de color cruzada de brazos esperándola. – Lo siento, es que le estaba pidiendo un favor al Gobernador.

- Bien, vamos entonces a ver cómo está el chico. –la empujó levemente por la espalda llevándola a donde anteriormente habían atendido a Merle. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la mujer mientras le hacía señas a la chica para que buscara los utensilios.

- Neil Gargulio. –La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.- Pero dígame Neil, si quiere, es más fácil de pronunciar. –sonrió levemente. Adolorido.

- ¿Eres italiano o algo así? –sonriente Mikaela se acercó al chico.

- Sí. –le sonrió. –Mis padres son italianos, yo nací aquí.

- Mi mamá… era latina. No la conocí. Murió en el parto. –bajó la mirada triste. – Pero tuve una familia increíble. No me quejo. –agregó al ver las caras de la Dra. Stevens y el chico, Gargulio.

- ¡Doctora! –Entró precipitada Karen.- Unos de los hombre que estaba ayudando con la valla tuvo un accidente. ¡Venga! ¡Rápido! –se veía pálida. La doctora asintió y miró a Mikaela.

- Revísalo y encárgate de él. –con esa orden la mujer tomó otro botiquín y salió disparada detrás de Karen.

- ¿Qué hacían esos hombre antes del apocalipsis? –se preguntó a sí misma.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó el muchacho, exaltándola.

- Oh, bueno, es que todos los nuevos, los voluntarios, para ayudar a construir la valla, terminan heridos. –rió ante su propio comentario. El chico se incorporó mientras ella se paraba frente a él. -¿Cómo te encontraron?

- Una horda de esas cosas, estaba distraída comiéndose a mi familia y la gente del grupo en que estaba. Así que ya que no pude ayudar a nadie… salí corriendo. Y cuando vi el camión, comencé a gritarles. Me ayudaron y luego… mataron a los mordedores y pues, recogieron todo los que les podía servir.

- Lo siento mucho. –dijo pasando un algodón con alcohol por las heridas del muchacho. - ¿Cómo te hiciste las heridas?

- Cuando intente escapar. Me caí varias veces. Soy muy torpe. –rió, para haber perdido a su familia, se veía muy bien. Hacia muecas de dolor al sentir el contacto del alcohol con sus heridas.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Eh, pues me encontraron a mí y a Merle, mi padre. Y nos trajeron aquí. Y desde ese día, hemos sido muy útiles aquí. –sonrió, eso le decía el Gobernador.

- ¿Tienes amigos, más familia, novio? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Eh… -sonrió incrédula, que chico tan… metiche. ¿Por qué le interesaría preguntar eso? – No, no tengo más familia. Solo a Merle. Me llevo bien con todos aquí, y con quien más tiempo paso es con Noah, el hijo de Karen. Y no, no tengo novio. -_¿y quién quiere uno estando en una apocalipsis zombi?_, pensó. –Bueno, parece que con un poco de descanso, estarás como nuevo. –sonrió y decidió advertirle. –Lo más seguro, en la mañana vengan a convencerte a que los ayudes a construir la valla.

- ¿Tú vas a estar allí? Quiero decir… ¿construyendo?

- Posiblemente. –se dio la vuelta para ocultar una tonta sonrisa que se escapó por sus labios.

La noche finalmente cayó, el chico no dejaba de verla durante la cena. Se veía muy animado y le agradó a la mayoría del grupo, que con cada día iba creciendo más y más. Ya eran unos veinte o veinticinco. Woodbury se había extendido, ahora era toda una calle, con varias casas a cada lado de la calle, incluyendo la enorme casa del Gobernador. En celebración por los nuevos integrantes del grupo, el Gobernador organizó una pequeña fiesta. Todos reían y olvidaban las terribles cosas que los rodeaban. El Gobernador ordenó que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas a dormir. Había puesto un toque de queda. Karen, Shumpert, Martínez, Merle y un par de hombre más, harían la guardia. El Gobernador se despidió y después de él, se fueron varios. Mikaela, se dio cuenta que una de las nuevas no se iba precisamente a su casa, Rowan, una mujer delgada, de larga melena castaña, se escabulló hacia la casa del Gobernador.

- ¿Te toca guardia esta noche? –le preguntó la chica a Merle.

- Aja… -respondió dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Entonces, voy con Milton. Tal vez necesite ayuda… -apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Merle.

- Como quieras… -se escuchaba algo distante. Merle se levantó y se dirigió a la casa que compartía con la castaña.

- Merle, ¿te sientes bien? –dijo entrando a la habitación. El hombre se vía muy pensativo.

- Sí, si bien. Déjame en paz. –gritó, asustando a la muchacha.

- ¡Hey! –le gritó también. – ¿Creí que ya no te comportarías como un salvaje?

- ¿A quién demonios llamas salvaje, perrita? –dijo levantándole la mano, le iba a pegar. Se veía mal, aturdido. Con un movimiento rápido, Ela se defendió, haciéndole una llave alrededor del cuello a Merle y con su cuchillo le rozó el cuello.

- Mira, esto es fácil Merle. Si me tratas bien, te trato bien. Si me insultas yo te insulto. Si me pegas... yo te mato. Así de fácil. –el hombre se tensó. – Merle, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Creí que estábamos construyendo una buena relación. ¿Por qué cambiaste así de repente? –le cuestionó confundida.

- Suéltame, idiota. Me lastimas. –la chica lo soltó pero sin bajar el cuchillo. –No es de tu incumbencia.

- Sí que lo es Merle. Dime. Puedes confiar en mí. –fue interrumpida, al escuchar que alguien tocaba en la puerta. Abrió y ahí estaba el Gobernador. Sonriente.

- Merle, la guardia. –le recordó el Gobernador. - ¿No interrumpí nada, verdad?

- No, claro que no. –dijo Merle, saliendo.

- ¿Gobernador? –lo llamó Ela. Él sabía lo que ella le preguntaría.

- Ah, cierto… fuimos, y no había nadie. Al parecer hubo algún infectado adentro y… -ella asintió. –Tomamos algunas cosas de allí. ¿No te molesta?

- No, no… ellos eran personas muy buenas, de seguro querrían que las usáramos. –un tono de tristeza fue lo que se escuchó en cada palabra que pronunció.

- Todo estará bien. –colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la chica y la movió un poco. –Ve a dormir.

- Yo… de hecho iba a ver a Milton.

- No te molestes en ir… lo envié a descansar. Hace días que no puede dormir, se veía mal. Ese hombre ha hecho mucho por este lugar… se merece un buen descanso.

- Por supuesto… -apretó los labios. – Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir entonces, que descanse. –sonrió.

- Igual. –le devolvió el gesto y se marchó. Ela, cerró la puerta, fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.


	3. ¡Ojala Te Coman Los Caminantes!

**Capítulo 3 ****_¡Ojala Te Coman Los Caminantes!_**

Los meses habían pasado, el invierno se acercaba y el Gobernador seguía trayendo personas, provisiones, armas y municiones. Así como había llegado gente que le caía muy bien a Ela, había gente que no le agradaba… bueno solo una persona, y era una tal Haley. Desde que llegó solo presumía. Mikaela y Gargulio, habían comenzado algo como una relación y estaban muy bien, con excepción de cuando Hayley se metía, claro. Él era un chico algo tímido pero valiente, leal y no le gustaba mentir. Era muy sincero, le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, correctas. Ela por su parte, al principio era tímida, luego que fue entrando en confianza… no paraba de hablar. En este tiempo Merle y Ela, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. Y apenas se veían. Y cuando lo hacían era por unos minutos, el pueblo crecía en población y expansión, así que andaban bien ocupados. Eso sí, gracias a Woodbury, ella había cambiado mucho.

- ¡Merle! –exclamó la chica al entrar a la casa que compartía con el hombre. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó, él seguía dándole la espalda, la verdad, no quería mirarla. - ¿Estas bien? –curioseó al notar que este ni la miró ni la insultó o siquiera hizo un estúpido comentario.

- Sí nena. –se limitó a decir. Aun sin voltear. Acomodando unos libros en la estantería, Merle, era un… tipo raro, a pesar de ser un completo desastre, le gustaba leer. Un hábito que Ela compartía.

- ¡Hey! –lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo dar una vuelta, él se sobresaltó. - ¡Merle, pero que demonios te pasó! –viendo la cara del hombre, estaba todo golpeado.

- No te importa. –dijo cortante, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Claro que me importa, Merle… dime. –este solo seguía avanzando. – Al menos déjame curarte las heridas. –él paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

- Bien, pero ni creas que te diré nada. –ella se limitó a asentir.

- Como quieras…

- Tenías razón. –dijo finalmente cuando la chica recogía las cosas con las que había curado a Merle.

- ¿En qué? –se volteó cruzada de brazos para mirarlo seria.

- En lo que me comentaste del Gobernador. –se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Fue él? ¿Él te golpeó? –lo agarró del brazo para que no se fuese.

- Ese hombre es peligroso. No quiero que te acerques a él. ¿Entendido? –ella asintió. – Yo por mi parte… solo voy a obedecer sus órdenes. Trata de ser invisible para él. –con eso dicho, se marchó.

Paso casi toda la tarde pensativa… casi no había hablado con nadie hasta que sintió unos brazos que conocía muy bien… era su chico. Gargulio.

- Eh, ¿Qué pasa? Pareces que estas en otro planeta… -preguntó el joven de cabello rizado.

- Nada, nada… de hecho… estaba pensando en ir a practicar un rato. –dijo levantando el arco que Merle le había conseguido hacia unos meses.

- Vamos. –dijo tomándola de la mano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. –Esta noche hay fiesta. ¿Quieres venir?

- Nah no creo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver al idiota de Merle peleando con Martínez y todos esos caminantes alrededor? Además, sabes que eso no me gusta.

- Lo sé… solo quería asegurarme. Podemos emplear nuestro tiempo en otras cositas… -le guiñó un ojo mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Eh aquí no… -dijo parando en seco al chico que ya comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de su blusa. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

- ¡Oye tú! Chica del arco. –dijo esa voz que odiaba. Se separó lentamente de su novio para luego voltearse a ver a la molesta chica.

- ¿Qué quieres Hayley?

- Practiquemos juntas. Martínez me dijo que ibas a practicar… tal vez podríamos hacer una pequeña competencia. ¿Qué te parece?

- Claro… -apretó los labios. – Creo que es mi llamado… -rodó los ojos con fastidio, mirando a su novio, que solo soltó una carcajada.

- Bien, te veo en la noche. –ella asintió y él se despidió con un corto beso en los labios. – Adiós Hayley.

- Adiós. –dijo ella siguiéndolo con la mirada, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Mikaela.

- ¡Vayamos a practicar! –fingió ánimo y comenzó a caminar.

Ambas estuvieron practicando hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse.

- Regresemos. –dijo Hayley, cuando vio que Mikaela se desviaba del camino a Woodbury, a ella no le gustaba andar por ahí de noche. Además, no era muy buena guerrera.

- ¿Por qué? Hayley, podemos practicar más. Con mordedores reales, no con troncos de árboles… vamos. –insistió la castaña, de ojos azules.

- Sabes que hay toque de queda. Ya se han perdido muchas vidas…

- Solo unos cuantos… por favor. A nosotras nunca nos dejan hacer nada interesante, nada de acción para las mujeres. –se cruzó de brazos molesta. – Y lo sabes.

- Sí, pero no es seguro. No hay nadie con nosotras.

- Bien, como quieras. –comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hayley, luego ambas volvieron al camino que las llevaría de regreso a Woodbury.

- ¡Rayos! Ya oscureció. Por tu culpa no vamos a llegar a tiempo y… corremos más peligro. ¡Ojalá te coman los caminantes! –le gritó, Mikaela seguía cruzada de brazos fastidiada.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste sola? Me hubieras dejado ahí…

- ¡Mira si yo…! –no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mikaela la había halado, ahora estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos. - ¿Qué demonios haces Mikaela?

- Cállate y mira. –la muchacha con cuidado se levantó y miró. Pudo contar unos ocho mordedores… y otros se acercaban.

- ¡Por tu culpa maldita perra! –dijo molesta, no muy alto, pero molesta.

- ¿Por qué no te callas, te tranquilizas y piensas conmigo? –dijo con voz tranquila Mikaela.

- ¿Tú querías mordedores? ¡Ahí están! Todos tuyos. Piensa tú si quieres.

- Bien… -tomó su arco y comenzó lanzar flechas. – Hayley, no sé tú, pero… esta es la mejor oportunidad para practicar. –le sonrió emocionada, hasta se le había olvidado lo pesada que era Hayley.

Ambas comenzaron a lanzar sus flechas y ya todo estaba más oscuro que antes. Ahora sí, la testaruda de Mikaela, se preocupaba. Ya no quedaban muchos, pero sus flechas estaban por todo el lugar. Sus carcajes estaban prácticamente vacíos.

- Genial. No tengo más flechas. –se quejó Hayley.

- Yo tengo tres. –le pasó una. – No falles. –la muchacha asintió tomando la flecha.

- Mikaela… estamos muertas. –dijo quitándose la gorra con la mano izquierda y llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza. Desesperada.

- No, no lo estamos. No moriremos así. –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. – Saldremos de esta. Ya verás. –decidida, sacó un cuchillo de su correa.

- Hey, hey ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No pensarás dejarme sola aquí?

- ¿Quieres venir?

- ¡Ni loca!

- Bueno, entonces… espérame aquí. Ya vuelvo. –tomó su carcaj y corrió al mordedor más próximo. Le clavó el cuchillo en el cráneo derribándolo fácilmente. Corrió a recoger las flechas a su alcance, sin notarlo dos asquerosos mordedores, venían hacia ella. -¡Ah! –exclamó al sentir que uno de ellos la tomó por los hombros. – Hayley, ¡Ayúdame!

- Yo… yo… no puedo… lo siento. –salió corriendo.

En sus adentros maldecía una y mil veces a la idiota de Hayley. Estaba en serios apuros. ¿Cómo saldría de esta? Empujó al que la halaba por los hombros y cuando vio al otro salió corriendo… tropezó y cayó. Su cuchillo salió volando lejos de ella. Ya no había salvación.


	4. Corre Hayley Corre

**Capítulo 4 ****_Corre Hayley Corre_**

Los dos mordedores se le abalanzaban, cuando escuchó disparos. _Genial, ahora vendrán más_, pensó. El mordedor con el que estaba forcejeando, aun tirada en el suelo, dejó de hacer fuerzas cuando un cuchillo atravesó su cráneo. El peso cayó sobre ella, ahora no podía moverse. Intentó quitárselo de encima, sin éxito.

- Hey, nena, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas? –dijo regañándola.

- ¡Merle! –llamó la voz del Gobernador. – Se parece a ti. No la juzgues.

- Sí Merle, no me juzgues. –dijo en un susurro que solo él escuchó. Se sentía aliviada de haber sido salvada. - ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Y Hayley? –preguntó al no verla.

- Crowley y Tim fueron por ella, la vieron correr de los mordedores. –le informó el Gobernador.

- Martínez, nos dijo que no habían llegado de la práctica. –dijo Merle halándola para que se levantase. – Muñeca, me tenías preocupado. –besó su frente. Ella lo codeó juguetonamente.

- Martínez, te debo una. ¿Cómo te puedo pagar?

- ¡Hey, yo te salve! –dijo Merle estirando los brazos.

- Mikaela, -llamó el Gobernador- Creí que sabias del toque de queda.

- Sí… lo siento. Pero se nos hizo tarde. –vio como Merle se ponía incómodo. – Luego apareció el grupo de mordedores y…

- Está bien, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima. –sonrió.

- ¿Qué no entendiste de ser invisible? –le dijo en un gruñido a la chica.

- Lo siento Merle, lo siento. –se disculpó hasta mas no poder.

- ¡Mikaela! Que tal una cerveza esta noche y te quiero en mi esquina.

- Martínez… -decía subiendo a la camioneta.- Sabes que no me gusta eso… me parece estúpido.

- ¡Por favor! Tú dijiste…

- Ok, ok, yo y mi gran bocota. Iré a la arena esta noche. –vio como Merle subía al asiento del copiloto mientras el Gobernador estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, viendo como Tim y Crowley venían con Hayley.

- No puedes apoyar a Merle… -le dijo al oído mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica.

- Hey, alto ahí… Martínez. Quita tu brazo de encima de Mikaela. Ahora. –dijo Merle enfadado, Martínez hizo una mueca de inocencia levantando los brazos y se acomodó. – Buen chico, así me gusta.

- Hayley, sube con Ela y Martínez. Crowley, Tim, ustedes suban a la parte de atrás. –asintieron y obedecieron.

- ¿Qué hay de las flechas? –preguntó Hayley.

- Que Martínez y Ela vengan por ellas mañana cuando haya luz. –dijo el Gobernador. – A ti te quiero practicando todo el día. Te quiero poner en uno de los puestos de guardia. –vio por el espejo retrovisor, Hayley sonreía como loca, y Ela que hacía tiempo pedía un puesto… se lo negaba. Tenía una cara de enojo, que hacia al Gobernador estar satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

~.~

- Te ves fatal. –le dijo la castaña a Martínez.

- El maldito de Merle, aunque solo tiene una mano es un… hijo de perra.

- Lo sé. –rieron, Mikaela se doblaba a recoger la flecha del cráneo de uno de los cadáveres de la noche anterior. - ¿Por qué crees que lo hace?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El Gobernador, él no me quiere dar un puesto en las guardias. Soy muy buena. Tan buena como tú o Merle, o Crowley o Tim o cualquiera otro, pero Hayley… ¿Hayley? Ella ni siquiera puede con su propio arco. No sabe usarlo. No le da ni a un tronco que este a un metro de ella. –dijo molesta, desesperada, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y luego los dejó caer con pesadez.- Es injusto.

- Él sabrá porque lo hace…

- Sí, para fastidiarme.

- Mira, Ela es mejor que te mantengas con la Dra. Stevens y Alice en Woodbury y no quieras ser como nosotros… -se acercó a ella colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica. – Aquí afuera… no solo hemos matado mordedores, sino que también a personas vivas. ¡Personas! Mikaela, ¿lo entiendes? No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros. No te condenes como nosotros. –ella asintió lentamente. _¿Esa es la razón por la que Merle se ha vuelto distante? ¿Raro?_, pensó.

- Bien… voy a dejar de insistir. –se encogió de hombros.

Él asintió. – Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasó con Gargulio anoche?

- Ay, ni me lo recuerdes… cree que tú y yo tenemos algo que ver. –rió mientras se alejaba a recoger más flechas.

- Ese chico es un tonto. –negó varias veces riendo.

Pasaron dos horas mientras recogían las dichosas flechas, hablaban y fumaban. Un grupo de caminantes se les acercó, no era tan grande como el de la noche anterior, así que se deshicieron de ellos fácilmente. Martínez con su inseparable bate de béisbol y Mikaela con algunas flechas y su cuchillo.

- ¿Estaremos bien en el invierno?

- Sí, apuesto que sí. El Gobernador nos mantendrá a salvo. –la muchacha asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a Woodbury.

~.~

El frio invierno terminó, Woodbury no se vio tan afectado por él. La gente se dedicaba a cultivar y cosechar, los niños iban a la escuela, cada cual ejercía un oficio. Mikaela, Alice y la Dra. Stevens eran las encargadas de la salud de todos y de los suministros médicos. Había guardias, supervisores, carpinteros, etc., era una comunidad… real. Martínez, por orden del Gobernador, reclutaba nuevos guardias, entre ellos… estaba Gargulio.

- ¡No Gargulio! Definitivamente no. –dijo cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Eso es muy peligroso… -se negaba rotundamente.

- Mira… si es porque yo voy y tú no…

- No Neil, no es por eso y lo sabes. –ahora si estaba molesta. – Es solo que no quiero que te manden a alguna misión y mueras… y me dejes sola. –dejó caer sus brazos, rendida. Ya lo había dicho, se preocupaba por él. Más de lo que quería… más de lo que debía.

- Estaré bien. –la abrazó y besó su frente. – Te lo prometo.

- Te amo. –dijo con su cara metida en el pecho del muchacho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –hizo que ella se separara un poco para ver su cara.

- Dije que… te amo. –volvió a repetir, esta vez en un suspiro. Le costaba admitirlo.

- Lo escuché la primera vez, solo quería que lo repitieras. –ella abrió la boca y los ojos, indignada. Le había tomado el pelo. Él simplemente rió. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- No es justo.

- También te amo. –volvió a abrazarla.

- No te dejes morder… ni arañar… ni matar, ¿entendido?

- Sí señorita.

- ¡Hey! Gargulio, aléjate de la chica Dixon, o te las verás con Merle. –le gritó Martínez. Neil solo lo ignoró.

- Ese idiota. –murmuró.

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? –rió la muchacha.

- Porque pasa más tiempo contigo de lo que paso yo… por eso.

- Celoso.

- Sí, ¿y qué? –volvió a besarla.

- Hoy Merle va a estar de guardia… -le informó.

- Te veo esta noche. –le guiñó el ojo.

- Julieta, ¿será que dejas a Romeo y te devuelves a la enfermería? El señor Coleman nos necesita. –le regañó la Dra. Stevens a la muchacha, que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol hablando con su novio. Últimamente ambos estaban muy ocupados y casi no se veían y cuando por fin se veían… no había quien los separara.

- Sí, sí ya voy… -dijo viendo a la mujer.

- Nos vemos en la noche. –le dijo Gargulio, le dio un último beso y se marchó.

- _¡Adiós!_ –le gritó en español. Él le hizo una seña con la mano sonriendo, perdiéndose de su vista.

- _Te estás desenfocando, Mikaela._ –le dijo Martínez que estaba cerca de ella haciendo la guardia.

- _Cállate ignorante._ –le sacó la lengua mientras se alejaba a paso rápido hacia la enfermería. Martínez solo rió.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Se estaba desenfocando? ¿Habría cometido un grave error al formar está relación con Gargulio? Mira, que muchas veces Merle se lo advirtió. _"Ese chico solo es una atadura, tu condena a muerte. Nunca te ates a nadie. Así cuando alguien muera… no te dolerá."_, le dijo en una de sus charlas nocturnas.


	5. La Loca De La Katana: Michonne

**Capítulo 5 ****_La Loca De La Katana: Michonne_**

- ¡Gobernador, debe salir por suministros médicos! Mikaela está mal y ya no tenemos intravenosas con que atenderla.

- ¡¿No hay suministros médicos?! –Merle gritó a la mujer de color. - ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan?

- Tranquilo Merle… -dijo la mujer tratando se sonar calmada.

- Mi hija se la pasa aquí metida, cuidando enfermos, suturando heridas… ayudándola a usted. ¿Y me viene a decir que para ella no hay suministros médicos? –Merle se sorprendió de llamarla «hija» y defenderla con uñas y dientes, pero desde hace tiempo le había tomado un cariño especial. Tanto, que la consideraba su hija, realmente.

- En estos meses hubo mucha incidencia de catarros, gripes, otras enfermedades del estómago. Muchos deshidratados. El suministro se agotó muy rápido.

- ¿Y el inventario? –volvió a gritar Merle.

- Merle, tranquilo. Saldremos en busca de más. No se preocupe Dra. Stevens. –dijo con su calmada voz el Gobernador. – Merle, llama a Crowley, Tim y Martínez. Nos iremos de inmediato.

- Claro. –contestó Merle, saliendo.

Los cinco hombres se reunieron, el Gobernador, Merle y Tim, subieron a la Ford Excursion, mientras Martínez y Crowley subían a la Dodge Ram 2500. Después de subir a las camionetas blancas, aunque el color ya casi no se distinguía, se pusieron en marcha.

~.~

- Milton… -tosió. -¿Por qué Merle gritaba? ¿Pasó algo? –había estado durmiendo horas, la mantenían sedada a lo que conseguían con que tratar su tos, fiebre y deshidratación.

- Ah, despertaste. Me tenías preocupado… De hecho, a todos. –sonrió. – Tu novio vino a verte, Merle, Martínez y el Gobernador, pero estabas dormida. La Dra. Stevens, me dejó a cargo… se siente culpable.

- ¿Por lo de los medicamentos? –Milton asintió. – No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Qué le paso a Merle?

- Ah… bueno es que… eh, estaba molesto por que estás enferma y no hay medicamentos. -apretó los labios. – Oh… mira, te hice un té, para la tos.

- Gracias Milton, te juro que no sé qué haría sin estos tés que preparas. –sonrió débilmente mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té.

- Exageras mucho… -sonrió. – Cuando te mejores, ¿seguirás ayudándome con el experimento?

- Por supuesto. No veo que más podría hacer, Stevens tiene a Alice para que la ayude, a mí no me quieren en las guardias. No se sembrar, no soy buena con los niños, no sé enseñar y no sé qué más hacer. Así que… puedo aprender de ti.

- Eso me alegra, con tu ayuda todo el trabajo se reducirá a la mitad… -en el silencio de la conversación, escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué es eso? –volvió a toser.

- ¿Un helicóptero? –vio como Mikaela se encogió de hombros. – Voy a ver si el Gobernador… lo escuchó. O lo vio. –Milton se levantó, agarró el radio y se dirigió a la puerta. – En cuanto sepa algo te aviso. –la muchacha asintió.

**Milton POV:**

Salí de la habitación, no quería preocupar a Mikaela. Es una chica fuerte y todo pero aún no sabemos que es lo que tiene, así que es mejor no arriesgarnos. Llegué al pasillo donde llegaba a mi laboratorio y comencé a llamar a Gobernador por la radio, pero no contestaba. Tal vez me había quedado sin baterías. Entré rápidamente y cambié las baterías del radio. Lo encendí y comencé a oír estática.

- ¡Gobernador! ¿Me escucha? –comencé a llamar. Estaba preocupado y nervioso. Tal vez, el gobierno se restablecería o tal vez habían encontrado una cura, ¿Quién sabe?

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa Milton? –escuché su voz de líder.

- ¿Escucharon el helicóptero? –pregunté casi tartamudeando, nunca había sido bueno con situaciones así, siempre estuve encerrado en casa. Y si no hubiese sido por el Gobernador y su gente, allí hubiese muerto. Solo. Pero ahora estoy protegido por toda su gente, esa es la razón por la que me esmero tanto con los dichosos experimentos.

- Sí, Milton. Vimos donde calló. Iremos a ver si hay sobrevivientes.

- ¿Cayó? -¡Dios! Eso no era buena señal.

- Milton, sí. Voy a apagar el radio para ahorrar energía. Después te contacto. –claramente quería zafarse de mí y mis preguntas.

- Bien. –fue lo último que dije, no obtuve ninguna otra respuesta.

Pasaron horas, ya el sol había caído y la noche se hacía presente. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando la voz del gobernador resonó en mi cabeza… porque me estaba llamando por la radio.

- ¡Milton! Milton, ¿estás ahí?

- Sí, Gobernador, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Stevens está contigo?

- No, señor.

- Ve con ella. –obedecí, ahora ambos estábamos en el consultorio de la doctora. –Tenemos heridos, no son de los nuestros.

- Ya Gobernador. –dije a través del radio, de inmediato el Gobernador habló.

- Ya tenemos los medicamentos. Stevens, prepara la enfermería.

- ¿Para cuantos? –preguntó ella.

- Tres. Uno con fracturas y quemaduras graves. Otro inconsciente, quizás hay shock y deshidratado.

- ¿Y la otra persona? –sonaba preocupada.

- Ella está bien.

- ¿Cuántas mujeres?

- Dos. –informó. – Las encontré escondidas en el bosque. –la Dra. Stevens salió a preparar las cosas, el Gobernador siguió informándome. - Te llevo mucha tarea, así que abre el laboratorio. Espérame en el portón en cinco minutos. Deja la radio.

- Pero… -comencé a decir. Sin éxito.

- ¡Ahora Milton! –asentí como si él me estuviese viendo. Y salí de la habitación, encontrándome con Mikaela.

- ¡Mikaela! ¿Estás bien? –había recuperado el color.

- Sí… creo que la siestecita me hizo bien. Me siento mejor.

- Tal vez solo tenías un virus y ya se fue. –me encogí de hombros, ella sonrió.

- Sí, tal vez Milton.

- Me alegro que estés bien, es decir, mejor. –iba a seguir mi camino, pero decidí decirle. – Por cierto, el gobernador y los demás ya están por llegar. Encontraron los medicamentos y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa Milton?

- Y tres personas más. –dije finalmente. – Creo, que tendrás que ayudar a Stevens…

- ¿Y Alice?

- Debe estar durmiendo, a estas horas. –dije echándole un vistazo a mi reloj.

- Bueno… voy a ver si me necesita. –sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

- Está en la enfermería. –le avisé.

- Gracias. –dijo levantando la mano mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

**Fin Milton POV**

- ¿Stevens? –dijo dando leves golpes en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver a la mujer despaldas, acomodando utensilios médicos.

- ¡Mikaela! Te ves mejor. –dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta y observó a la joven.

- Así me siento. –le sonrió a la mujer. – Milton me dijo… ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero primero, déjame revisarte. –la haló del brazo y la sentó en la silla más próxima que había. Tomó sus signos vitales, le examinó las pupilas, etc. – Estás muy bien. Debió ser un virus de veinticuatro horas. La fiebre bajó. Y ya no estás deshidratada.

- Sí… bueno, creo que el virus ya salió de mi cuerpo… -hizo una mueca chistosa, la Dra. Stevens sabía a qué se refería.

- ¿Por qué no vas y los ayudas a traer a esas personas hasta la enfermería? Así me da tiempo de terminar de preparar las camillas.

- Ok. No hay problema. –se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Al salir, el pueblo estaba desierto, como cada noche. Vio a Merle salir de la parte de atrás de la Ford Excursion, le daba órdenes a Martínez y Crowley. Mientras, el Gobernador junto a Tim bajaban las cosas que traían. Merle llevaba una katana, y la mujer que era custodiada por Crowley, una mujer de color, lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo por tomar su propiedad. Martínez, en cambio, llevaba a una mujer rubia en sus brazos. Parecía estar en shock o algo. Se acercó a los recién llegados.

- ¡Hey! Ela, te ves mejor. –dijo el Gobernador.

- Ya no me muero… espero. –dijo acercándose más a ellos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Merle con su tono «protector».

- Mejor, mejor. La Dra. Stevens dijo que podía haber sido un virus.

- Te ves cansada, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? –dijo el Gobernador acercándose con una caja en las manos.

- Dormí todo el día. –hizo una mueca.

- Bien… entonces ayúdanos con esto. –le pasó la caja que llevaba, cuando la chica la cogió se dobló un poco por el peso de esta.

- Pesa. –el Gobernador sonrió y volvió a la camioneta para seguir descargando cajas.

La mujer de color, estuvo observando todo con detalle; cosa que Mikaela notó pero no dijo nada. Llevaron a la que estaba inconsciente a uno de los cuartos y al otro, un hombre vestido de militar, lo llevaron a un cuarto más alejado. Estaba muy grave. Tal vez si sobrevivía unos días… sería un milagro. Pero tal vez si la Dra. Stevens lo atendía con los medicamentos correctos y a tiempo, el hombre viviría.

- Stevens, Milton, háganse cargo del hombre. –ordenó el Gobernador. – Mikaela, tú ve con la rubia y después revisas a la otra. –la muchacha asintió y entró a donde estaba la mujer rubia. – Milton, querido amigo, te traje algo de trabajo. –le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de él señalando la parte de atrás de la Dodge. Ahí estaban los caminantes de Michonne.

Mikaela entró un tanto insegura a la habitación. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia. Parecía que había muerto y en cualquier momento volvería como un caminante y la atacaría. Ese pensamiento rondaba la mente de la chica y fue suficiente como para asustarse y agarrar el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en el pantalón. Suspiró sintiéndose una tonta, tomó la muñeca de la mujer y comprobó que tenía pulso. También notó las feas ojeras que la mujer tenía y lo pálida que estaba. Pero aun así… se sentía insegura.

- Se ve mal… -se dijo a sí misma. No sabía que era lo que tenía la rubia, así que salió para ver a la otra mujer. Cuando salió, la mujer intentaba recuperar su katana, le estaba lanzando un puño a Crowley, cuando este se dobló el puño fue a parar a la cara de Ela. -¡Auch! ¿Y yo que hice? –reclamó sosteniéndose la mejilla, que se había abierto y comenzaba a brotar sangre.

- Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa? –Merle se acercó a la muchacha y le levantó la cara sosteniéndola del mentón, haciendo que su cara se iluminara con la luz del pasillo, ahí fue cuando vio la herida que tenía en la mejilla. - ¿Pero qué demonios te hizo la loca muda esta? –gritó.

- Está bien… -dijo ella moviendo la cara de la mano de Merle.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que la tocas! –dijo amenazando a la mujer, de tez oscura, con su cuchillo/prótesis.

- Merle, fue un accidente. –intervino la muchacha limpiándose la mejilla con un pañuelo.

- Como sea, quedas advertida. –volvió a señalar a Michonne. Ahora, se volvió hacia Mikaela. - ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

- Vine a preguntarle los síntomas de la rubia.

- Bien. –dijo Merle.

- ¿La puedo llevar conmigo?

- Sí, llévala contigo. De una vez la revisas. –dijo el Gobernador llegando, solo había escuchado la razón y la pregunta de la muchacha. - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Un accidente. –se encogió de hombros.

- Fue la muda. –la acusó Merle. – Crowley se agachó y Mikaela recibió el golpe. –agregó molesto.

- Mala movida amiga. –dijo mirando a la mujer, ella solo dedicaba miradas asesinas a todos, sin decir ni una palabra. – Shumpert, Crowley, vigilen en la puerta mientras las revisa. Los demás, vengan conmigo. –ordenó el hombre con su peculiar tono de líder.

- Sígueme. –le dijo Ela a Michonne, cuando todos se ponían en marcha. Ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación. - ¿Podrías decirme los síntomas de tu amiga? –preguntó dándole la espalda a la mujer, mientras abría el armario con los nuevos medicamentos. – Sé que no eres muda. –Michonne rió internamente.

- Fiebre. Debilidad. Vómitos. Mareos. –calló.

- Bien, lo más seguro, esta deshidratada. –se acercó a Andrea con una IV y volteó a ver a Michonne. - ¿Han comido bien? ¿Qué ha sido su dieta en estos días?

- Latas de Chef Boyardee. Agua. Latas de conserva. Lo poco que hemos encontrado por ahí.

- Bien. Deshidratación y a eso hay que sumarle mala nutrición. –decía colocándole la IV. – Eres más fuerte que ella. –Michonne levantó la mirada, seria. – En cuanto a carácter como físicamente. –Michonne asintió. Mientras veía como la joven chica, atendía a su amiga.

- Lamento lo de hace rato. –dijo finalmente.

- Está bien, fue un accidente. –dijo sin mirarla. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –Michonne la miró sin decir nada. – Ellos me preguntaran, y no pienso decirles «la loca de la katana». –Michonne soltó una carcajada y Ela vio una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los gruesos labios de la mujer.

- Soy Michonne.

- ¿Y ella?

- Andrea.

- La loca de la katana: Michonne. La rubia desmayada: Andrea. –hacia notas mentales. En voz alta. Michonne notó que no lo decía de mala manera, sino que eran asociaciones, para no olvidar. Tal vez la muchacha debía recordar muchos nombres. Así que rió para sus adentros. – Oh, lo siento. –dijo sonrojándose, al notar lo que había hecho. – Es para recordar. –se excusó, Michonne asintió seria aunque por dentro reía. – Soy Mikaela. –sonrió. - ¿Puedo revisarte?

- Sí. –se limitó a decir.

- Pronto la Dra. Stevens estará aquí. –le informó.

- ¿No eres doctora?

- No, soy enfermera. Estaba por graduarme cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Lamento mi vocabulario. –se disculpó. – Estar cerca de Merle… provoca eso. –rió.

- ¿El de la prótesis? –Ela asintió, mientras revisaba a Michonne. - ¿Es tu pareja o algo así?

- No, él es mi padre. –rió.

- Ah, eso explica su reacción. Pero como no se parecían… no pensé que fueran padre e hija.

- En realidad… es una larga historia. –Michonne asintió. – Te lo dije, eres una mujer fuerte. –dijo después de revisar a la mujer. – Estás en muy buen estado. –dijo guardando los materiales. - Les traeré algo de comer a lo que la doctora viene a revisar a tu amiga. –se acercó a la puerta. – Espero que cuando vuelva, tu amiga ya esté despierta. –con eso dicho, Ela salió, mientras Shumpert y Crowley vigilaban la puerta de la habitación muy de cerca.


	6. Bienvenidas a Woodbury

**¡Hola! Solo quería decirles que hoy (30-Junio-2013) es mi cumpleaños, así que les dejo un capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen review ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 ****_Bienvenidas a Woodbury_**

Era tarde en la noche, quizás era la madrugada, en realidad Mikaela no tenía noción del tiempo, lo que sabía era que no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Salió fuera del edificio donde habían ingresado a los recién llegados, caminó hasta la casa donde vivía con Merle, fue directamente a la cocina y comenzó a prepararles algo de comer a las dos mujeres. Recalentó algo de carne que Merle había hecho esa mañana, carne de ciervo asada, la metió en un envase, tomó galletas, dos botellas de jugo de uva, que les haría bien para subirles la hemoglobina, y un par de panecillos, de los tantos que la señora McLeod horneaba junto con otras ancianas, siempre les daba demasiados.

Después de preparar lo que les llevaría, se dio cuenta que su mejilla seguía sangrando y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de revisarse. Fue hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, se dio un vistazo en el espejo, abrió el botiquín e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya que estaba lista, volvió a la cocina, tomó la funda de tela y salió, dirigiéndose nuevamente al edificio donde se encontraban Michonne y Andrea. Al llegar ambas mujeres estaban conversando.

- Hola, soy Mikaela. –se presentó con Andrea.

- Andrea. –dijo la rubia, algo desganada.

- Les traje algo de comer, no es mucho pero… -se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias. –dijo Michonne, tomando la funda verde de tela que la muchacha le había llevado.

- Mikaela, -dijo la voz de Milton, que se asomaba un poco por la puerta. – Stevens te necesita. Ahora. –le informó.

- Bueno chicas, buen provecho y… la Dra. Stevens vendrá pronto. –les dijo sonriendo, se dio media vuelta y se fue. - ¡Milton! Espérame. –dijo jadeante mientras intentaba alcanzar al nervioso hombre. - ¿Qué pasó?

- El hombre está muy mal. Stevens necesita apoyo. Creo que no soy muy bueno con esas cosas… -se encogió de hombros. Ella asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación donde estaba el hombre. – Además, el Gobernador… quiere que trabaje en algo que trajo. –pausó un momento, mientras aún estaban lejos de todos. – Deberías ir a ayudarme.

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Mikaela! Ven a ayudar, no te quedes ahí parada. –le ordenó Stevens.

~.~

Después de estabilizar al hombre, ambas mujeres, Mikaela y Stevens, se dirigieron a ver a Michonne y Andrea. Ambas mujeres habían comido. Se veían mejor, pero aun así, la doctora las revisó una vez más.

- Apriete eso. –ordenó la doctora a Andrea, haciéndola doblar el brazo, después de quitarle la IV. Se volvió hacia la rubia y quitó el termómetro que tenía en la boca, lo examinó unos segundos y lo agitó para luego guardarlo.

- ¿Por qué nos retienen? –preguntó Andrea, con fastidio en su voz. Mikaela la observaba recostada cerca de la puerta, sin decir nada. Michonne estaba sentada en una silla, con sus brazos, apoyados sobre sus muslos, ambas manos juntas, con sus dedos pulgares sostenía su cabeza desde el tabique nasal. – Queremos irnos. –la doctora apoyo su peso sobre una pierna y llevó su mano a la cadera. Mirando fijamente a la rubia.

- Aún no están bien. –Andrea suspiró pesadamente. – Y esta oscuro. –Michonne, bajó las manos y miraba la escena sin decir nada. – Deberían pasar la noche aquí. –sin que nadie la notase, Mikaela rodó los ojos. Sabía lo que eso significaría.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó resignada, negando con la cabeza. Stevens miró a Mikaela, quien negó. La mujer miró hacia atrás, como asegurándose que nadie la viera o escuchara.

- Eso no puedo decírselo. –miró a ambas mujeres. – Él hablará con ustedes.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Michonne. Justo en ese momento entró Merle, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Vaya a ver a su paciente Doc. –la mujer salió a toda prisa. – Tú también Ela. –la chica se negó. El hombre rodó los ojos. Continuó mirando y acercándose a las mujeres. – Apuesto que se están preguntando si yo era real. –Andrea, parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma y Michonne, miraba con desconfianza. Lista por si tenía que atacar. Merle tomó una silla que estaba en la esquina y la fue acomodando frente a las mujeres. – Probablemente deseaban que no. Ah, aquí estoy. –les dijo con una estúpida sonrisa. Muy a la Merle Dixon. – Supongo que este mundo se hace más pequeño a su final, eh. –esto lo dijo serio. –No quedamos muchos para compartir el aire, ¿cierto? –finalmente se sentó cruzando los brazos en el espaldar de la silla. - ¿Saben? Cuando me encontraron estaba casi desangrado. –volteó a ver a Mikaela. –Famélico. Pensando que una bala podría ser una muy buena ultima comida. Después dormí una larga siesta. Esperé a mi hermano del otro lado. –sonaba triste. - ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó directamente a Andrea, cosa que le estuvo rara a Michonne y a Mikaela. Shumpert y Crowley estaban allí, pero eran demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta de algo.

Andrea negó débilmente. – No por un largo tiempo.

- Ya somos dos. –el tono de voz de Merle, era cada vez más triste, cosa que le dio pena a Mikaela. Sabía lo importante que era Daryl para Merle, aunque nunca se lo había dicho o demostrado.

- Él volvió por ti. –le informó Andrea. – Junto con Rick. Y ya no estabas ahí.

- Sí… bueno… -comenzó a quitarse la prótesis, riendo. – No por completo. –le mostró el feo muñón a la rubia, quien volteó la cara asqueada.

- Oh Dios… -Michonne lo seguía mirando, examinándolo.

- Sí… Rick. –volvió a ponerse la prótesis. – El maldito imbécil que me esposó al techo.

- Ah… sí. –confirmó Andrea. – Fue Rick, quien lo intentó. Daryl estaba con él. –Merle volteó a verla.

- Siempre fue más tierno mi hermanito. –volvía a sonar como el Merle de hace un año.

- Él quería seguir buscándote. Sucedieron cosas. Murieron personas. Muchas: Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia… -el próximo nombre que mencionaría, le costó trabajo. – Amy. –aguantó las enormes ganas de llorar.

- ¿Tu hermana?

- Sí.

- Era una buena chica. –pausó. – Lamento escucharlo.

- Fueron más. Muchos más. Tuvimos que irnos de Atlanta, nos ocultamos en una granja… -parecía estar reviviendo cada momento en su mente. – Daryl se hizo cargo. Se convirtió en alguien valioso.

Merle, por un momento pareció orgulloso de su hermano, pero su expresión cambio. - ¿Ahora está muerto?

- No lo sé con seguridad. Nos corrió una horda.

- ¿Hace cuánto? –preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

- Siete u ocho meses… -miró a la mujer de color, quien afirmó lentamente. – Quedé separada del resto… y me dejaron atrás. –Merle asintió, procesando la información. – Sé lo que se siente. –agregó la rubia.

- Lo dudo. –rió irónico, levantando su muñón.

- ¿Qué quieres con nosotras? –dejó salir la rubia. Merle la miró haciendo una mueca, herido.

- Diablos. –se levantó, Mikaela rodó los ojos. Sabía que ahí iba el antiguo Merle. De seguro, ella no aguantaría eso, así que se dirigió a la puerta… se iría de allí. - ¿A dónde vas? –se volteó a verla.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. –se limitó a decir mientras salía de la habitación por la puerta que no estaba obstruida por Shumpert ni Crowley. Comenzó a caminar con la vista clavaba en el suelo cuando tropezó con alguien. – Gobernador… -dijo levantando la vista mientras el Gobernador la sostenía de los brazos para que no se callera. – Gracias…

- ¿Despertaron las mujeres? –preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila, soltándola.

- Sí. –asintió.

- Bien, consígueles algo de ropa y prepara una habitación para ellas. –comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

- Bien. ¡Oh, Gobernador! –este volteó. – Creo… creo que no quieren quedarse. En especial la de la katana.

- No te preocupes… yo me encargo. –le guiñó un ojo, y continuo su camino.

Salió a la calle, se acercó a la valla y allí llamó a alguno de los guardias.

- ¿Me acompañas al almacén? –le preguntó al hombre que conocía bien.

- ¿Te sigue dando miedo? –fue su respuesta, burlón, mientras bajaba la escalerilla de la valla.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –respondió al hombre mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Caminó hasta el almacén donde guardaban todo, acompañada de Martínez. Mantenían una conversación muy animada. Llevaron sabanas, ropa limpia y comida para las nuevas visitantes de Woodbury. Fueron a la habitación donde las alojarían. Dejaron las cosas y se dirigieron nuevamente a la valla principal.

- Parece que el Gobernador les está dando la bienvenida a Woodbury. –dijo señalando disimuladamente las puertas del edificio donde salían las mujeres junto al Gobernador, escoltadas por Merle, Shumpert y Crowley.

- Eso parece. Vuelve a tu guardia. –dijo dándole un leve empujón. – Y gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada, miedosa. –se burló, alejándose a paso rápido hacia su puesto, para que ella no pudiese replicar.

Rodó los ojos y negó varias veces, mientras seguía caminando hacia las personas que habían salido del edificio. Se detuvo justo al lado de Michonne. Desde ahí escuchó el blah, blah, blah del Gobernador y como Andrea lo cuestionaba. Ahora, veía como Merle, se lucia con los caminantes y Andrea, volvía a cuestionar al Gobernador… por su «titulo».

_Nota de autor: Decidí que voy a apresurar el encuentro entre Daryl & Mikaela, será pronto :) ¡No olviden los reviews!_


	7. Aliadas

**Capítulo 7 ****_Aliadas_**

**Michonne POV**

Si había cerrado los ojos por diez minutos en toda la noche… fue mucho. Andrea había quedado rendida y lo comprendía, ella estaba enferma, débil, así que era lógico. Y por mi estaba bien. Mientras más energías recuperara, más rápido nos podíamos ir. El sol había salido, me metí a bañar. Era relajante. Al salir, me senté en silencio a observar la habitación y de vez en cuando por la ventana. Cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Supuse que era alguno de los guardias para llevarnos con el Gobernador. Abrí.

- Buenos días. –era la chica de la enfermería… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh sí, Mikaela.

- Buenos días. –le respondí con mi usual tono de voz, en realidad yo no era así pero las circunstancias me llevaron a serlo.

- ¿Listas?

- Andrea sigue durmiendo.

- Oh… bueno, eh, ¿podrías despertarla? –asentí.

- Pasa. –cerré la puerta cuando ella entró musitando un «Gracias». Noté que no había guardias. – Andrea. –dije moviéndola de los hombros. Haciendo que despertara.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó adormilada.

- El Gobernador quiere que Rowan les muestre el lugar y les explique sobre Woodbury y luego vayan a desayunar con él. –explicó la muchachita. Se veía diferente a los hombres del Gobernador.

- Oh… -Andrea aún estaba procesando todo. – Bien. –se levantó, cogió algo de ropa y se iba a meter a bañar. – Por cierto, buenos días a ambas.

- Buenos días. –respondimos al unisón, Andrea dejó salir una carcajada y se metió a bañar.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo, si es otra persona quien nos dará la guía turística por el lugar… y luego vamos con el Gobernador, no entiendo en que parte apareces tú. –le pregunté, cuando volteé a verla, estaba recostada de la pared, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se veía pensativa.

- Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero el Gobernador me pidió personalmente que les avisara y las llevara con Rowan. Digamos… que soy la encargada de que ustedes lleguen a su destino o algo así. Como Martínez con las guardias.

- ¿Martínez? ¿El hombre con el que caminabas anoche frente el edificio? ¿El que llevó a Andrea a la enfermería?

- Sí. Él se encarga de vigilar que cada guardia cumpla con los relevos que les corresponden.

- ¿Es tu novio?

- No, para nada. Mi novio apenas se está entrenado para ser guardia. –todo lo decía sin levantar la vista del suelo, algo se traía entre manos. – Se llama Gargulio.

- ¿Cuánto llevas en Woodbury? –pregunté acercándome a ella.

- Prácticamente… desde que se «fundó». ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes dónde está mi katana? –susurré frente a ella, no quería que Andrea saliera a echarme un sermón.

- Claro que lo sé, está en casa del Gobernador. Creo que él está más encantado con esa cosa que yo. Déjame decirte que es… genial. –fruncí el ceño y al parecer se asustó. – No la he tocado si eso te preguntas, es que… solo me parece que las he visto en los animes y en películas de la TV. Ninguna en vida real. ¿Sabes? Si se quedan… te rogaría que me dejaras usarla aunque fuese una vez. –reí, esa niña era muy tonta. O eso aparentaba, porque su mirada era como de una niña pequeña, suplicante.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que nos quedemos.

- Eso pensé… -desvió la mirada. – Escucha, -bajó el tono de voz. Ni siquiera sonaba entusiasmada, más bien era como una advertencia. – El Gobernador no las dejara ir tan fácil… cuídense las espaldas. –volví a fruncir el ceño. – Woodbury, no es como parece.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –en ese momento, Andrea comenzaba a salir del baño.

- Si las dejan irse… iré con ustedes. Y no le digas a nadie lo que te dije. –asentí. Me parece que tendría que conversar más con la chica.

**Fin Michonne POV**

Las tres mujeres salieron del lugar, caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron cerca de la vaya principal de Woodbury, donde había guardias, ya la gente estaba en la calle, cosa que sorprendió a las recién llegadas. Allí una mujer con vestido hasta las rodillas con estampados de flores, botas negras, cabello castaño pinchado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cargaba un montón de papeles en un carpeta como las que usaban en el consultorio de la Dr. Stevens. Sonrió al verlas.

- Aquí están, Rowan. Trátalas bien.

- Claro que sí.

- Bueno, Michonne, Andrea, las dejo con Rowan. –dijo Mikaela y se alejó de las mujeres.

Caminó hasta la habitación donde tenían a Welles. Allí estaba Stevens atendiéndolo.

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? –dijo Mikaela entrando a la habitación.

- No es necesario… yo puedo. Además, el Gobernador viene en camino…

- ¿Va a interrogarlo?

- Supongo. –dijo la mujer de color encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo en ese momento entró el Gobernador. – Hey, hola. –saludó. – Stevens… ¿Mikaela? –dijo mirando a la muchacha.

- Ya se iba, Gobernador. –se apresuró a decir la mujer.

- Bueno… nos vemos. –salió algo molesta del lugar. Al rato, vio salir a Stevens.

- Aquí va de nuevo. –sabía lo que haría el hombre.

- ¿Tú crees? –se acercó con los brazos cruzados.

- No hay duda. Además, ambas sabemos que no es la primera vez.

Mikaela asintió repetidas veces. – Cierto. – pasaron minutos, Stevens y Rhee, estaban concentradas en otras tareas, cuando el hombre salió.

- Mikaela, necesito un favor tuyo. –Ela asintió y se acercó a él. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha. – Parece… que te llevas bastante bien con las recién llegadas. Quiero que me traigas información sobre ellas. Ve, habla con ellas ahora.

- Ok. –salió casi corriendo de allí.

- Stevens, necesito que hagas algo… -después de hacer ese «algo» con ayuda de Stevens, salió y se dirigió al laboratorio del cual solo los más allegados tenían conocimiento, donde estaba Milton.

- ¡Andrea! –llamó Mikaela. La rubia volteó con una sonrisa. – No sé por qué… pero me parece que eres más de las que les gusta defender y no lavar ropa o cocinar. –le comentó cuando se detuvo a su lado. Andrea veía la vaya con los brazos cruzados.

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –frunció el ceño con una sonrisa curiosa.

- No sé… creo que tenemos eso en común. –rieron. - ¿Y Michonne?

- En la habitación. No le gusta el lugar.

- ¿Y a ti?

- Aun no decido. –Ela asintió. – Oye, creí que desayunaríamos con el Gobernador.

- Debe ser que estaba ocupado. Tal vez, se reúnan en el almuerzo. –se encogió de hombros. Soltó una risilla. – Como sea, ustedes llegaron anoche y… creo que las hicieron levantarse muy temprano. –volvió a reír.

- Sí, la verdad sí. –rió Andrea. – Oye, ese hombre… de gafas, te está haciendo señas.

Mikaela volteó y vio a Milton, que le hizo una seña rara. – Ah, creo que ahora sí tendrán ese desayuno con el Gobernador. –llevó a Michonne y Andrea hasta la casa del Gobernador. – ¿Michonne? –la mujer se quedó al lado de la muchacha, mientras Andrea iba más adelante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó seca.

- Ahí está tu katana, no te la devolverá… -le avisó. – Cuidado con lo que digan y…

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? –interrumpió.

- Porque conozco a esta gente. –le dijo con una expresión de obviedad.

- Bien. –asintió.

Cuando Mikaela salió a la calle, pudo notar claramente que los hombres del Gobernador actuaban raro. Cuando fue a donde Stevens, esta le dijo que solo ella se encargaría de Welles; cosa que a Ela le estuvo muy raro. La verdad, todos estaban muy raros. Se mantuvo viendo a las mujeres y se dio cuenta de algo; si lograba convencer a Michonne, tal vez serian aliadas.


	8. Bajo Vigilancia & Desconfiada

**Capítulo 8 **_**Bajo Vigilancia & Desconfiada**_

**Mikaela POV**

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas, bajo una sombra, cuando vi a Michonne y Andrea salir de la casa del Gobernador. Estaban discutiendo o algo. Y justo ahí fue cuando noté que no era la única que las observaba. Shumpert no era nada de discreto, ellas ni cuenta se dieron hasta que Michonne se alejó de Andrea. Ahí estaba la rubia viendo como Michonne se acercaba a donde yo estaba y Shumpert, muy descarado ahí sin disimular. Increíble.

Asentí en señal de saludo hacia la mujer, esta me miró seria. - ¿Qué tanto miras?

- Nada. –dije. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dando un sorbo de mi jugo, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

- Uno de tus amigos no me quita los ojos de encima. Ni a Andrea. ¿Por qué?

- No es mi amigo. Y las están vigilando. –diciendo esto volteé a verla. Ella me imitó. – Por eso.

- ¿Cómo recupero mi arma? –me preguntó amenazante.

- No lo sé. –negué varias veces.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no iras a decirle a tu jefecito lo que hablamos? –ciertamente esa mujer era una desconfiada.

- Bien. –pensé un segundo. – Te contaré todo lo que sé y te voy a ayudar en lo que quieras. Pero… si te vas… me llevas contigo.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido por tu cuenta?

- Una vez llegas aquí… nunca de vas. Al menos no vivo. –sonaba feo, muy mal pero era la verdad. – Vamos, sígueme. Te diré todo. –me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar más alejado de Woodbury, cerca de donde estaban los mordedores cautivos. Sabía que ella venía detrás de mí, aunque sus pasos eran silenciosos y cautelosos. Me di la vuelta y la miré. – Para empezar, mi nombre es Mikaela Rhee. Merle Dixon, no es mi padre. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo notaste hace tiempo. Lo encontré casi muriéndose hace más de un año, hasta que esta gente nos «rescató». Le pedí que mintiera… por seguridad.

- Por _tú_ seguridad. –enfatizó la palabra «tú».

- Sí. Aquí… se vivieron cosas horribles. –sentí como mi garganta comenzaba a arder, un nudo se formaba en ella. No iba a llorar; me lo había prometido hacía tiempo. – Esto estaba peor en el principio… algunos de los «malos» murieron al querer sobre pasar al Gobernador. La mayoría de la gente aquí… son como paracitos. Hay gente que no sabe disparar, que jamás en su vida se han enfrentado a un mordedor. Hay niños, lo cual significa hay mayor responsabilidad. Hay ancianos. Y todos viven ajenos a la nueva realidad. Ajenos a quién es su preciado Gobernador.

- Tú pareces saber cosas… ¿Por qué?

- Simplemente porque algunas las viví. Mira, si hablas con Milton, él le dirá todo al Gobernador. Los guardias no son de confianza. Y los demás… no ven más allá de sus narices.

- ¿Cómo sé que no eres como ellos?

- No lo sabes. Solo… confía. –pausó un momento. – Cuando te vi… supe que tu instinto te decía que este lugar no es tan lindo. Si logras irte… cuida tus espaldas.

- ¿No me pedirás que te lleve conmigo? –dijo irónica.

- No… estuve pensando y si me voy… podría poner en riesgo a Merle. –se cruzó de brazos. – Pero ya tendré la oportunidad. –intentaba sonar despreocupada. – Escucha… solo… cuídate quieres.

- ¿De qué?

- Mira, solo te digo que no es la primera vez que pasa…

- ¿Qué pasa qué?

- Bueno…

**Fin Mikaela POV**

- ¡Mikaela! –un chico de cabello rizo se acercó corriendo. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le cuestionó con una sonrisa, muy tonta, mientras disminuía la velocidad.

- ¿Yo? Pero si el que andaba desaparecido eras tú… -se acercó a él. Lo abrazó.

- No lo creo… -volteó a ver a Michonne. – Hola, soy Gargulio.

- Michonne. –asintió en forma de saludo.

- Oye Ela, tu padre me dijo que va a salir con un grupo y el Gobernador va con ellos. Quería que lo supieras.

- Bien… ¿sabes a que van?

- No me dijeron… pero cuando buscaron a Martínez… mencionaron algo de militares en la carretera.

- Tal vez van por el grupo de Welles… -dijo algo pensativa. Luego volteó a ver a Michonne. Esta entendió la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Y pasamos un rato juntos… antes que tenga que volver a entrenar. –la tomó de ambas manos.

- Eh… sí, claro. Michonne, ¿vienes?

- No, voy a seguir viendo el lugar.

- Que te diviertas. –dijo el muchacho.

- Gracias. –dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta, mientras se alejaba.

**Michonne POV**

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegó el Gobernador con camiones militares, solo había regresado el grupo de Woodbury. El Gobernador dio un discurso de cuan heroicos habían sido los de la Guardia Nacional y si les hubiese gustado que Woodbury se quedara con sus cosas y blah, blah, blah… la verdad, ese hombre se trae algo entre manos. No me convence su actitud amable y esas ganas de ayudar. Hay algo más, algo oculto en él. Estaba sentada, cómodamente en una silla, cuando vi que Andrea me dedicó una mirada… ella creía en el Gobernador. Vi su mirada de admiración por el hombre. Tendría que hablar con ella. Era hora de irnos, antes de que fuese tarde para ambas.

- Hay toque de queda… si no eres guardia, debes irte a tu casa. –me dijo un niño de unos catorce años.

- No, no soy guardia… pero me quedaré un rato más. –dije cortante.

- Pero el Gobernador…

- Noah, déjala. No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo. –interrumpió Mikaela.

- ¿Segura? –le preguntó el niño.

- Sí, Noah, ella aún no se acostumbra a las reglas… yo hablo con ella. Ahora tú, jovencito, vete a tu casa. –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Bien… -se dio media vuelta pero se volvió a verla. – Mamá está esta noche de guardia… hasta la madrugada. ¿Por qué no vas y jugamos algún juego de mesa?

- Allí estaré. –sonrió y él se fue. – No le gusta la soledad… -dijo mientras lo veía alejarse. – Pero bueno… Noah tiene razón. Si te ven rondando por ahí, te podrías meter en problemas.

- Lo sé. Solo estudio el área. –dije levantándome. – Mañana me iré de aquí con Andrea.

- Bien… buenas noches.

- Igual. –me fui a la habitación que compartía con Andrea, ella ya estaba allí, dormida.

**Fin Michonne POV**

- ¡Hey, tú! –saludó mientras entraba a la casa. – Creí que estabas dormido.

- Y yo creí que estabas aquí. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Estabas con tu noviecito? –dijo quitándose la camisa de botones.

- Algo así… -se acercó a él para ayudarlo. - ¿Qué pasó allá fuera?

- ¿Qué pasó de qué? –ahora se quitaba la prótesis.

- Vi a Tim. Estaba asustado. –pausó bajando la mirada, luego la levantó para encontrarse a un Merle muy serio. - ¿Mataron a los militares verdad?

- ¿Qué te dijo el chino?

- Se llama Tim, Merle. Y no me dijo nada… es solo que parecía como en shock.

- Pues es un marica, por eso está así. Y no pasó nada que dabas saber.

- Y Milton… él está molesto. ¿Me vas a decir que allá no pasó nada? –se cruzó de brazos.

- Nada niña, nada.

- Claro… y yo soy rubia. –rodó los ojos y se metió en su cuarto.

- Bueno preciosa… no seas tan entrometida, ¿quieres? –se estaba soltando la correa e intentaba quitarse los pantalones.

- El discurso del Gobernador… fue… ¿cómo decirlo? –salió de la habitación en pijama. – FALSO… pero eso no importa, porque aquí todos le creen sin importar nada.

- ¡Hey! –dijo apuntándola con el muñón. – Sé que sabes lo que es realmente el Gobernador, pero piensa… si no hubiese sido por él, nosotros no estuviésemos vivos. Es mejor para esa gente ignorar lo que realmente pasa… -señaló en dirección a la calle. – Solo no te metas en problemas, ¿bien?

- Bien. –se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso sobre la pierna derecha. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? –señalándole los pantalones.

- Nah, yo puedo con eso… pero sí… podrías ayudarme con otra cosa. –le dijo en tono pervertido mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

- Cerdo. –negó incrédula. – Pensé que ya dejarías de actuar así. Somos padre e hija, ¿recuerdas?

- Para los demás, cariño, pero en realidad no somos nada. Yo soy hombre, tú una linda chica. Vivimos en la misma casa… has la matemática lindura. –sonrió.

- Mejor ve y visita a Megan, ¿no? Ella encantada te hace el favor. –se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación y tomó su mochila. – Oh y cuando dejes de comportarte así… me hablas. –asintió enojada, enmarcando las cejas y frunciendo los labios, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Hey, hey! No es para tanto… -dijo rápidamente Merle, extendiendo los brazos, dándose cuenta que lo había echado a perder.

- No me voy de la casa Merle, voy a quedarme con Noah hasta que Karen termine la guardia.

- Ah, está bien. –pausó. – Oye, lo siento, ¿sí?

- Ok Merle, solo ya no lo hagas. –Mikaela lo miró y acomodó su mochila. – Me voy.

- ¡Se te ve bien el trasero con ese pijama! –dijo antes de que ella cerrara completamente la puerta.

- ¡Merle! –gritó. Caminó hasta casa de Karen y allí se quedó con Noah.

Pasaron horas jugando, hasta que finalmente Noah se quedó dormido. Mikaela no fue la excepción, cayó rendida en el sofá. Karen llegó en la madrugada y la dejó dormida. Cuando salió el sol, un rico olor a café llenó el aire de la casa.

- ¡Mikaela! Levántate. –Noah comenzó a zarandearla por los hombros.

- ¡Ay! –se quejó. – ¡Basta! –comenzó a levantarse. – que molesto eres Noah, enserio. –se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Café? –dijo señalando una vieja cafetera.

- Por supuesto. –se acercó al chico. - ¿Lo hiciste tú?

- Sí, es que mamá se queda dormida después de las guardias. –explicó.

- Hey, ¿Qué cosas estas contando de mí? –escucharon a Karen mientras se les acercaba y alborotaba el cabello de su hijo. – Buenos días Mikaela. –saludó a la chica.

- Buenos días.

Después de quedarse unos momentos más en casa de Karen, salió directo a su casa. Merle ya no estaba. Se dio un baño, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, se puso una camisa de maguillos negra, unos vaqueros raídos, sus inseparables botas, tomó una mochila que guardaba bajo la cama, sus armas y salió. Caminó discretamente hasta la valla más alejada y comenzó a mover cuidadosamente una de las planchas.


	9. Con Una Flecha En El Cráneo

**Capítulo 9 **_**Con Una Flecha En El Cráneo**_

Como solía hacer, la castaña lanzó la mochila por el espacio que se abría entre las planchas. Comenzaba a sacar su cuerpo cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas. Dio un saltito por el espanto, provocando que se chocara la cabeza con una tabla. Soltó un quejido.

- ¿Ibas a algún lado? –preguntó la voz.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo por lo bajo. – Hola. –dijo finalmente cuando sacó su cuerpo del boquete y volvía a su posición anterior. Se cruzó de brazos al ver a la mujer.

- No me contestaste. –dijo con un dejo de diversión en su voz, aunque su expresión era seria.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con confusión.

- Solo daba una vuelta por los alrededores, iba a ver lo que trajo ayer el «Gobernador». –dijo con tono seco.

- Pues… bien por ti. –dijo Ela balanceándose sobre sus pies «inocentemente».

- Sigues sin contestar. –espetó la mujer.

- Caminata matutina. –respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

- Interesante caminata la tuya, Mikaela. –dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la joven. – Dijiste que me contarías todo, ¿no?

Mikaela resopló en forma de frustración y se pasó una mano por la cara. – Bien. –apretó los labios y desvió la mirada por un segundo, respiró hondo, pensativa. – Suelo salir de aquí… a practicar… con mi arco. Ya que no puedo estar en las guardias y eso. Además, me gusta conseguir provisiones, así no tengo que trabajar extra.

- ¿Trabajar extra, dijiste? –preguntó confusa.

- Michonne, aquí todo tiene un precio. –se puso las manos en las caderas. – Primero que nada el único que tiene TODO fácil, es el Gobernador. Luego Milton, por ser el «científico». Después están los guardias, ellos pagan menos por su trabajo. Stevens, Alice y yo…

- Por encargarse de la salud, ¿no?

- Sí… pero aun así, lo que nos dan no es suficiente. Prefiero tener mis cosas propias…

- Entiendo. –pausó. - ¿Cuán lejos has ido?

- No mucho, en la carretera hay más mordedores. Estuve cerca de un suburbio y entré a un par de casas… no había mucho. Estuve viendo el mapa y vi que hay un centro comercial cerca…

- ¿Iras tú sola? ¿No sería mucho para ti?

- ¡Oh, no! –rió. – No soy suicida aun. Pero supongo que debe haber tiendas cerca o algo de utilidad. –volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Michonne la examinó por unos segundos sin decir nada. - Bien, vete. –apoyando su peso sobre su lado derecho al tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cadera.

- ¿Así nada más? –preguntó incrédula Mikaela.

- Ve, no te delataré. Me advertiste desde que llegué, has sido la única de hecho… Confía en mí, yo te cubro.

- Gracias. –sonrió. – No será mucho… tal vez cuatro horas… mínimo. –sonrió penosa.

- Anda. –dijo una última vez la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse. – Me traes un suvenir. –nuevamente tenía un dejo de diversión en su voz.

- Claro.

- Por cierto, Andrea y yo, nos iremos hoy.

- Intentaré llegar temprano. –le comunicó mientras comenzaba a pasar por el espacio que había abierto entre las planchas.

Comenzó a internarse en el bosque, con suma cautela. Llevaba alrededor de 45 minutos. Solo se había topado con un par de mordedores. Se detuvo a beber un poco de agua, de la que llevaba en la mochila, cuando comenzó a escuchar el crujido de las ramitas siendo aplastadas. Volteó a ver a todos lados, el ruido se detuvo, no había nada.

- ¡Maldición! –se dio la vuelta. - ¿Sería un ciervo? –estaba muy confundida, su corazón latía muy fuerte, tanto que se sentía asfixiada y sentía que sus oídos se tapaban. Le dolía el estómago, moría del susto. – Un mordedor no se detiene… -susurró. – O ¿sí? –comenzó a caminar hacia el ruido y casi suelta un grito de sorpresa, pero lo amortiguó al colocar su mano sobre su boca. – ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué asco! –exclamó al ver a un mordedor al que le faltaba la mitad de la cara, tenía el estómago abierto con lo que le quedaba de tripas colgando, se había convertido hacia muy poco. O eso dedujo Mikaela. Estaba arrodillado frente a un pobre animal al que ya le faltaba el estómago. El mordedor estaba disfrutando su banquete, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la castaña, esta aprovechó la distracción y le clavó una flecha en el cráneo. Mientras disfrutaba el hecho de que había un mordedor menos en este mundo de porquería, ruidos guturales comenzaban a escucharse a sus espaldas.

~.~

- ¡Hey! Neil, ¿verdad? –llamó Merle, mientras se acercaba al muchacho de cabello rizado y le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda, provocando que se inclinara hacia al frente torpemente.

- Sí… sí señor. –contestó el muchacho nervioso.

- ¿Has visto a Mikaela?

- No, no señor. –contestó confundido.

- Bien. –le sonrió de lado, el muchacho se veía muy asustado y eso le gustaba a Merle, sentirse superior. – Si la ves… dile que no se meta en problemas y que me busque.

- Claro señor. –respondió sin dudar. Claramente sus manos temblaban y sudaba frio, ¿¡y cómo no!? Estaba frente a su suegro.

- Me gusta que seas obediente. –le dijo en un tono de satisfacción, acompañada de una de las típicas sonrisas de Merle. – Pero si te veo poniéndole un dedo encima a Mikaela… -comenzó a amenazarlo con su cuchillo/prótesis.

- ¡Merle! –llamó la voz de una mujer, haciendo que la magia del momento –para Merle- se perdiera. Merle se dio la vuelta y vio a la rubia acercarse. - ¿Tienes un minuto?

- ¡Claro preciosa, para ti… siempre! –exclamó extendiendo los brazos. Rápidamente miró a Gargulio. – Tú lárgate de mí vista. –le dijo serio al chico. Volteó a ver a Andrea, nuevamente con una sonrisa. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte muñeca? –preguntó mientras ella se acercaba.

- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? –cuestionó ella formando una visera con sus manos para tapar el sol de sus ojos y así ver mejor al hombre.

- ¿Qué tan privado nena? –preguntó en su tono descarado.

- Solo sígueme… -rodó los ojos y entraron en un pequeño callejón lleno de enredaderas.

- Cuanto misterio… ¿pero en público? –dijo sonriendo.

- No has cambiado Merle Dixon. –giró su mochila y sacó un mapa.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó viendo el mapa.

- Te marqué en el mapa la granja donde estuve con Daryl. –dijo Andrea entregándole el mapa.

- Ah, estaban sobre la ruta nueve antes de que se convirtiera en una autopista… -dio unos pasos hacia adelante. - Y dices que la granja está a solo un día de caminata desde ahí. –decía él trazando el camino con su cuchillo.

~.~

Cerca de la carretera, en una vieja cabaña, habitada por un viejo borracho que al parecer no se había enterado del fin del mundo, se escondía Mikaela. Entró para resguardarse de unos mordedores idiotas que le perdieron la pista al poco tiempo, el viejo borrachín se alteró un poco al verla, luego pensó que era una alucinación… e intentó propasarse, logrando que lo noquearan. Con cautela se asomó por una de las ventanas. Apenas se podía ver, estaban llenas de sucio. Respiró hondo y analizó la situación.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? –comenzó a golpearse la cara mientras se reclamaba. - ¡Dios! –musitó tapándose con el dorso de su mano derecha la boca. – Mikaela, sal de aquí rápido. –se dijo a sí misma.

~.~

**Daryl POV**

Una mañana muy pesada y agitada, con grandes pérdidas. Lori. T-Dog. Carol. El grupo estaba muy afectado. El lado bueno: teníamos una nueva integrante, y no iba a permitir que la perdiéramos, tenía que actuar rápido. Rick no se veía en condiciones de dar órdenes. No había comida de bebé en la prisión, así que tenía que buscar y rápido. Comencé a decir algunas cosas; Maggie y Glenn se ofrecieron a venir conmigo.

- Bien, creo que iremos todos. –me giré y llamé a Beth. – Beth, -dimos unos pasos alejándonos de todos y le susurré. – El chico perdió a su mamá y el papá no está muy bien... –comprendió a la perfección lo que quise decir.

- Yo lo cuidaré. –asintió.

- ¡Cuiden la reja, si se juntan muchos estamos en problemas! –les grité a los que quedaban. - ¡Glenn, Maggie, vámonos!

- ¿¡Rick!? –escuché a Maggie, la verdad, yo estaba pensando en otras cosas y no podía preocuparme por él, no ahora.

- ¡Abran! ¡Vamos, se nos va la luz! –grité.

- Hay un mercado en la ochentaicinco. –dijo Glenn mientras corríamos a uno de los carros.

- No, las secciones de bebes están limpias. –le contestó Maggie. – Lori me pidió que este atenta pero no tuve suerte. –comentó.

- ¿Queda algún lugar que no hayan saqueado por completo? –me quité la ballesta mientras preguntaba. Por lo que creo… tendremos que ir lejos.

- Ah… vimos señales de un centro comercial más al norte. –comentó Glenn.

- Sí, pero el camino está bloqueado, no llegaríamos en auto.

Genial, pensé. – Puedo llevar a uno. –dije finalmente.

- Yo iré. –se ofreció Maggie.

**Fin Daryl POV**

~.~

Había perdido la noción del tiempo gracias a los mordedores que la habían seguido hasta la cabaña del viejo aquel, cuando vio el lugar despejado salió. Una vez en la carretera logró conseguir un carro, al que aún no le habían quitado la gasolina. Condujo no sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un suburbio, la verdad, no tenía ni idea de que era aquel lugar, pero pudo distinguir lo que parecía algún cuido de niños, y eso le sería útil teniendo en cuenta que una de las mujeres de Woodbury pronto daría a luz. Estacionó el carro frente a una de las casas y entró a saquear. Poco después, escuchó el rugir del motor de una moto. Por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado hasta que escuchó voces. Estaban algo alejadas como para poder descifrarlo que decían así que siguió con lo suyo. Pasó un rato cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa donde ella se encontraba. Un hombre con ballesta y una linterna que sujetaba con los dientes, comenzaba a subir las escaleras, asustada Mikaela dejó caer las mochilas que había conseguido y que estaban llenas, haciendo ruido, llamando la atención de su invitado inesperado.

- Prefiero lidiar con mordedores. –se dijo a si misma mientras echaba una maldición por lo bajo.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –decía la voz del hombre mientras se acercaba a la habitación donde se escondía Mikaela.

- ¿¡Daryl!? –llamó la voz de una chica.

- Arriba. –le avisó el hombre.

- Voy a revisar aquí abajo.

- Bien. –continuó caminando. - ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó al tropezar con las mochilas. - ¿Alguien saqueaba o empacaban para irse? –preguntó en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba frente a las mochilas y las revisaba. Dejando la ballesta de lado.

- ¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó la voz de la chica.

- Sí. Dos mochilas. Llenas de latas de comida. Creo que nos ganamos la lotería. –en su voz había un tono de alegría e incredulidad.

- Ni lo sueñes, niño bonito. Suelta eso si no quieres terminar con una flecha en el cráneo… o en el trasero. –dijo Mikaela saliendo de golpe de la habitación, Daryl cayó de espaldas al suelo por el susto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –su respiración sonaba algo agitada. - ¿De dónde saliste?

- ¡Daryl! –gritó la mujer mientras subía las escaleras. Al ver a Mikaela apuntando a Daryl con el arco, Maggie apuntó a la chica.


	10. Descubierto

**Capítulo 10 **_**Descubierto**_

Tensión. Maggie apuntaba a la extraña chica, mientras esta apuntaba a Daryl, él solo la miraba fijamente. Poniéndola nerviosa. Estaban tan tensos, al menos Maggie y Mikaela, que juraban que podían cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

- ¡Baja el arco! –ordenó Maggie.

- No se llevarán mis cosas. –dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

- Bien… no lo haremos. –dijo Maggie.

- No, espera. –objetó Daryl intentando levantarse. – Tú… llevabas fórmula para bebés…

- ¿Y que con eso? –preguntó moviendo la mirada entre Maggie y Daryl, sin entender el punto.

- Tenemos un bebé, nació hace un par de horas, su mamá… murió. –dijo Maggie.

Mikaela destensó todo su cuerpo al escuchar eso. Era como escuchar su propia historia. – Bien… -bajó el arco. – Tomen lo que necesiten. –su garganta ardía tan solo de recordar cómo fue que acabó siendo una Rhee. Se dio la vuelta y de un momento a otro sintió como le quitaban el arco y el carcaj. Luego la sostenían con una especie de llave. – ¡Pero qué te pasa idiota! –le gritó al hombre.

- Me amenazaste con un tonto arco, ¿crees que puedo confiar en ti? –preguntó mientras sentía el cuerpo de la chica retorcerse contra el suyo.

- Dejé que tomaran lo que quisieran. No me vengas con eso de la «confianza». Intentaron robarme.

- Daryl suéltala. –intervino Maggie.

- Sí _Daryl_, suéltame, así puedo patearte el trasero. –volvió a retorcerse.

- ¿Me amenazas? Uh, creo que no te soltaré.

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! –gritó, Maggie no pudo evitar ver la pareja. ¿Daryl lo hacía apropósito?, se llegó a preguntar Maggie.

- ¡Caminante! –gritó Maggie, mientras dos caminantes: una anciana con una bata con estampados de flores azules, y manchada de sangre salía de una habitación; y un chico, que llevaba una camiseta de algún grupo de futbol, se arrastraba escaleras arriba y Maggie estaba completamente ajena.

Daryl soltó a Mikaela y tomó la ballesta y disparó a la anciana, tres caminantes más: niños de entre ocho a quince salieron de la misma habitación. Mikaela se paró al lado de Daryl y con su arco derribó dos de ellos. Daryl se encargó del otro. Mientras se desafiaban con la mirada, escucharon a Maggie gritar.

- ¡Ayúdenme! –gritaba tratando de zafarse del caminante que la sostenía del tobillo. Estaba sostenida de los postes de la escalera para no ser arrastrada por el caminante.

- Hálala, yo voy por el bastardo. –le dijo Mikaela a Daryl. Ya que ninguno podía disparar una flecha o bala sin herir a Maggie, Mikaela se deslizó por el lado de Maggie, que ahora era sostenida por Daryl, y le clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza al caminante, notando que detrás de este, aparecía otro más, este tal vez era el abuelo. Poniéndose de pie, Mikaela sostuvo fuertemente el cabo del cuchillo y cuando estuvo a punto de enterrarlo en la cabeza del abuelo, una flecha se adelantó. – Maldito presumido. –susurró mientras veía el cuerpo caer.

- Gracias. –escuchó decir a Maggie jadeante.

- No hay de qué. –dijo pasándose el antebrazo por la frente limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor. Su pecho se movía rápido debido a la adrenalina e intentaba recuperar su respiración normal. Subió nuevamente las escaleras, bajo la mirada examinadora de Daryl. Se agachó y tomó sus cosas. – Un placer. –dijo dándose la vuelta con una mochila en cada hombro.

- Espera. –la voz de Maggie la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes venir con nosotros. –Daryl soltó un bufido mientras se daba la vuelta y se asomaba a una de las habitaciones.

- Creo que a tu amigo no le gusta la idea. –observó Mikaela. – No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. En cambio ustedes, creo que ya deberían irse. –les comentó levantando las cejas, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia afuera. – Por cierto, -comenzó a decir cuando vio a Maggie. – Eres el tipo de chica que pondría nervioso a mi hermano. –rió. El simple hecho de recordar a su hermano, torpe, nervioso pero inteligente, le daba nostalgia. Llevaba casi un año sin saber de él, tal vez ya estaba muerto. Después de colocar las mochilas en el asiento trasero, subió al auto. Alguien tocó la ventanilla: era Daryl. - ¿Qué?

- Maggie quiere que me disculpe contigo y te de las gracias… -por unos escasos segundos se mordió la parte interna del labio inferior. – Toma. –le devolvió las flechas que había usado.

- ¿No vas a disculparte o sí? –sabía perfectamente que él no se disculparía con palabras, sino más bien con el hecho de devolverle las flechas, pero había algo en él que le provocaba la necesidad de molestarlo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo simplemente, ignorando su pregunta.

- Mikaela. ¿Por…?

~.~

La fiesta que el gobernador tenía planeada, con el propósito de convencer a Andrea y Michonne de quedarse, había comenzado.

- Hola. –saludo una voz a Michonne. – Soy Noah, ¿me recuerdas?

- Sí. –confirmó la mujer. – Como no. –dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Has visto a Mikaela? La he buscado todo el día.

- Ella, -pensó.- está un poco ocupada.

- ¿Salió a practicar otra vez? –se preguntó a sí mismo; al parecer Noah tenía conocimiento de las salidas «ilegales» de Mikaela. – Que raro, no me avisó.

- Bueno, se veía apurada. Tal vez por eso no te dijo. Ahora vete, niño. –se recostó contra la pared, esperando por Andrea.

- Bien, gracias. –dijo rodando los ojos. Se alejó.

Mientras Michonne veía al niño alejarse, vio a Merle pasar cerca de una de las mesas con sombrillas que estaban a cada lado de la calle. Contra este, una chica pelirroja con ropa mal puesta, maquillaje corrido y descalza tropezó con él, ni siquiera se disculpó y siguió corriendo mientras Merle de dedicaba algunos insultos. Martínez lo mandó a callar mientras se unía a él y le daba una cerveza. Pronto su conversación al parecer había cambiado a algo con humor, ya que Merle reía a carcajadas. Martínez le dio un par de palmadas y se fue directo al muro. Michonne, continuó esperando por varios minutos hasta que Andrea finalmente salió con una mochila negra. No se veía muy convencida, pero se iría de allí con Michonne. Una vez juntas Michonne miró a Andrea, para saber si estaba lista, esta le contestó con un casi inaudible: 'Lista', y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¡Hey, hey chicas! –llamó Merle. - ¿A dónde van tan apuradas, eh? -Merle estaba sentado en una de las mesas, bajo la sombra de la sombrilla que había en esta, acompañado de algunas personas; mientras comía. Mientras se levantaba, Michonne colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Andrea para que no dejara de caminar. – Oigan, vamos. Oigan. –dijo alcanzándolas. – Me rompe el corazón ver que se van. –parándose frente a ellas; mientras masticaba algo de comida que aún tenía en la boca.

- Nos vamos. –dijo decidida Michonne.

- Hay toque de queda. –les dijo Merle. Seguía masticando. – Deberé darles un escolta. O sea, la fiesta aún no termina… -se quedó viéndolas, Andrea miraba a Michonne, en el fondo Andrea deseaba quedarse y que Michonne cambiase de opinión pero esta estaba muy decidida, Michonne se iría de Woodbury esa tarde. Merle frunció el ceño y accedió. – Bien, espérenme. –les dijo mientras caminaba hacia el muro.

~.~

- ¡AH! –gritó molesta, definitivamente, ese día era su día de muerte. En cuanto entrara a Woodbury, se darían cuenta que no estuvo. Se había tardado mucho más de lo previsto. Ya casi anochecería. Caminaba a paso rápido por el bosque, estaba segura que solo le faltaba un poco. Ya podía escuchar el alboroto de Woodbury. Estaba molesta consigo misma, pero aun así siguió caminando, después pensaría en alguna excusa. Estaba a escasos kilómetros de Woodbury, cuando vio un par de conejos. – Perfecto. Serán mi excusa. – se susurró mientras preparaba una flecha. Un conejo fue su víctima, el otro fue inteligente y se escabulló. Ya que estaba a unos dos metros del conejo, los típicos quejidos de los muertos llegaron a sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta, era un par de mordedores que al parecer la seguían o solo iban por los conejos, a fin de cuentas, terminaron con una flecha en la cabeza. Recogió el conejo y quitó la flecha. Llegó a la pared por donde había pasado en la mañana y movió la plancha. Pasó sin problemas. A paso rápido cruzó varias calles, al parecer la gente se reunía para algo. Tal vez había fiesta, por eso la parte trasera de Woodbury estaba sin gente ni guardias. Dedujo. Eso era más a su favor.

- ¡Eh! –escuchó una voz detrás de ella en tono de advertencia, lo que hizo que se detuviera de inmediato. Maldijo por lo bajo. - ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Saliste, así nada más?

- ¡Noah! –exclamó aliviada al verlo.

- ¿Cómo pretendías que te cubriera si ni siquiera me avisaste? –cuestionó levantando una ceja.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé. –se excusó.

- Bien… ¿trajiste algo útil? –curioseó el niño.

- No sé… tal vez… -intentaba sonar desinteresada. – Acompáñame a casa y ahí vemos que hay.

- Ok. –sonrió.

Mientras caminaban, Noah le informaba a Mikaela sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en Woodbury en su ausencia. Llegaron a la casa y comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las mochilas y a examinarlas. El sol ya se había escondido cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? –preguntó Neil sin siquiera saludar, se veía molesto.

- Eh, por aquí y por allá. –él solo la fulminó, eso no era suficiente. – Lo siento, estuve leyendo, me alejé de todos hoy… porque… quería estar sola. –mintió.

- ¿Sabes? Merle casi me mata. Te estuvo buscando todo el día.

- Siento interrumpir su pelea matrimonial pero… ¿van a ir a la fiesta? –dijo Noah.

- Tenemos que estar ahí. –contestó Neil por ambos.

Mikaela caminaba junto a Neil, decidieron tomar el camino más largo a la arena para estar juntos ese rato pero ninguno hablaba. Era incomodo de cierta forma. Hasta que él se detuvo frente a ella.

- No es la primera vez que lo haces… -observó. – Y está bien, es solo que… nunca me dices lo que en realidad te pasa. ¿Dónde está la confianza, Mikaela? ¡No nos conocemos de ayer, llevamos juntos un año y siento que no te conozco! –dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, en señal de desesperación.

- Neil… yo… -al lado izquierdo de Mikaela, en un árbol, comenzaron a moverse las ramas. Y el sonido de los muertos vivientes resonó en sus oídos. Ese lugar tenía poca iluminación así que no podían ver nada. - ¿Qué demonios es eso? –ambos estaban alerta. Neil tomó su linterna y alumbró al árbol.

- ¡Gobernador! –llamó Tim, al hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo algo molesto ya que había interrumpido su conversación con Andrea.

- Gargulio y Mikaela… -se acercó al hombre y le susurró. – Encontraron a Megan.

- ¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó desinteresado.

- Colgada de un árbol. –contestó. Phillip se tensó, eso podría arruinar la fiesta si alguien se enteraba.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Andrea, preocupada.

- No, nada. –dijo volteando a verla, la sostuvo de los hombros antes de hablar. – Espérame un momento, tengo que resolver algo. Ya vuelvo para ir juntos a la arena. -La mujer asintió.

Con su ropa desalineada, descalza, con su cabello rojizo, pero sin vida, así estaba Megan, colgando de un árbol. Era un mordedor, así que al ver a las pocas personas que estaban allí, estiró sus brazos en un inútil intento por alcanzarlos. Mikaela la veía horrorizada, sabía que Megan tenía sus problemas y por eso se ocultaba tras las drogas y el alcohol, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a eso. Algo muy feo le tuvo que haber pasado. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar algo que le diera un indicio de por qué Megan haría algo así, cuando sintió como alguien alejaba el brazo de Gargulio, que la rodeaba por la cintura, de manera brusca. Al levantar la vista, los ojos azules de quien ahora se hacía pasar por su padre, la miraban tratando de decir algo. Merle la rodeó con el brazo, tratando de darle confort, logrando que se acurrucara en su pecho y dejara salir algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Martínez, también estaba allí, cerca del árbol, esperando que el Gobernador llegara y diera órdenes. Gargulio se mantenía al lado que Merle, quien hacia una barricada para alejar al muchacho de su 'hija'.

- Que nadie se entere de esto. –ordenó la tranquila voz del Gobernador mientras entraba a la escena junto a Tim y Shumpert. – Mañana diremos lo que pasó. No quiero que la fiesta se arruine.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó Martínez señalando el mordedor.

- Bájenla. Encárguense de ella. Mañana la enterraremos. –miró a los presentes. – Mikaela, ayuda un poco aquí. –señalando con la cabeza al mordedor que colgaba del árbol y chasqueaba los dientes en su esfuerzo inútil por atraparlos. La muchacha se despegó de Merle, limpió sus lágrimas y tomó su arco y lanzó una flecha a la cabeza de lo que antes solía ser Megan. El movimiento del mordedor cesó, Martínez trepó y con un cuchillo soltó la soga. El cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido fuerte, asqueroso. El Gobernador comenzaba a alejarse cuando Gargulio y Tim, movían el cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Mikaela, tratando de hallar una respuesta, ella y Megan no eran amigas pero por Dios, habían vivido casi un año en el mismo pueblo.

- Porque no pudo con la verdad… -dijo el Gobernador cuando pasó por su lado. ¿A qué se refería? – Martínez, Merle, ¿listos? –sonrió. – Ya quiero verlos en la arena. –comentó.

Merle se fue con Martínez y el Gobernador con Shumpert. Mikaela les dio una sábana donde los chicos pudieran envolver el cuerpo de la mujer. El Gobernador se reunió con Andrea y fueron a sentarse en las gradas. El lugar estaba lleno había mucho ruido y la multitud estaba enloquecida, clamando por sus gladiadores modernos. Andrea estaba un poco confundida, todos estaban eufóricos. Las luces se encendieron dejando ver los caminantes atados a cadenas, formando un círculo. Luego hubo más bullicio cuando Martínez entró como si fuera un boxeador. Luego entró Merle, con una enorme sonrisa, era el favorito al parecer. Estaba tan acostumbrado al clamor del publico… dieron vueltas en el 'ring', alentando a la gente a que los apoyaran. Tim y Gargulio estaban a un lado, ellos controlaban las cadenas de los mordedores. Mikaela estaba en una esquina sentaba con un botiquín de primeros auxilios junto a Alice. Ambas estaban hartas de estas estúpidas peleas, y querían irse de allí… pero no podían.

- ¡Voy a destrozarlos a todos, con una mano! –fanfarroneaba Merle, emocionado mientras señalaba a Martínez, que reía. - ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡SIN MANOS! –decía lanzándose al suelo y comenzaba a hacer una especie de lagartija con su prótesis, solo presumía. - ¡SI!

- Dios, no sé porque tengo que aguantar esta vergüenza. –le comentaba entre dientes a Alice, quien soltaba pequeñas risitas.

- Tienes que apoyarlo, es tu padre. –rio nuevamente. - ¡MARTÍNEZ! –gritaba Alice, ella llevaba tiempo enamorada de él, pero él no la veía igual.

- ¡Sin manos! –volvía a gritar Merle cuando se levantó del suelo. Tim recogió las cosas de ambos gladiadores y se retiró del 'ring'. - ¡Sí, a pelear! –finalmente Tim sonó el pito.

Comenzó la pelea, todos gritaban. Merle como siempre, iba ganando. A Martínez casi lo agarra uno de los mordedores. En un momento de descuido de Merle, por estar presumiendo, Martínez se levantó y lo golpeó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Eso, Martínez! –gritaba Alice. – Mira que sexy es… -le comentó a Mikaela en un suspiro.

Ahora Martínez tenía a Merle sometido con una llave. Lo llevaba hacia unos de los mordedores, Merle levantó las piernas y lo golpeó. Con la fuerza que hizo Merle, al empujar al mordedor, Martínez perdió el balance. El mayor de los Dixon, aprovechó y lo tiró al suelo. La gente estaba cada vez más ruidosa. Martínez se levantó con una especie de pirueta y golpeó con los pies a Merle en la cara. Tim sonó el silbato. Soltaron más a los mordedores y el espacio de la pelea era muy pequeño ahora.

- Muy bien niño bonito, bailemos. –le dijo Merle a Martínez mientras lo lanzaba contra uno de los mordedores. Mientras intentaba zafarse del mordedor, Merle lo golpeó.

La pelea continuó hasta que Merle derribó a Martínez, este ya no podía levantarse, aun cuando Merle le decía que lo hiciera. Colocó su pie sobre el pecho de Martínez y contaron hasta tres. Declarando a Merle como el vencedor. Después de eso, otros entraron a pelear.

_N/A: En este capítulo aparece Megan (otra vez) ella apareció en el libro de Woodbury. Ella descubre que el Gobernador tenía el cuarto con las peceras llenas de cabezas, y en una de ellas está la de su novio Scott. Él le pide que se quede callada y que viva con Bob Stookey (quien va a aparecer en la cuarta temporada de la serie) esa noche ella se suicida. Eso no va a ser exactamente lo que va a pasar aquí pero puede ser parecido. ;) ¡No olviden los Reviews!_


	11. Por El Bien De Todos

_N/A: En honor a TWD aquí donde vivo (que lo pasaban los viernes) aquí les dejo capitulo. Disfrútenlo. Se me alargó un poco, pero bueno… lo acabo de terminar, ni siquiera lo revise así que si encuentran algún error me dicen. Espero que algunas cosas que quería dejarles en el capítulo no se me hayan escapado jajaja. Otra cosa, pásense por mi otra historia _**Fix a Heart **(Daryl/OC) _es un poco diferente pero bueno… oh! Y les recomiendo que se pasen por_ **Flor Eterna**, _es de_ **Hotarubi86**, _me encanta ese fic así que se pueden pasar por allá y dejarle reviews! :) Y algo más, no les puedo responder los reviews ni PM porque se me cae la página :( déjenme sus preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones y lo que les dé la gana en reviews o PMs, porque me animan mucho!_

_Para los que leen el comic: Odié el 112. Me tiene mal todavía. Espero que Robert Kirkman tenga algo bueno para el próximo._

_Bueno, ¡ojala les guste!_

**Capítulo 11 **_**Por El Bien De Todos**_

Alice y Mikaela se dedicaban a ver las heridas de Merle y Martínez, que conversaban como si nada en la enfermería.

- Ustedes nunca salen con heridas graves. Apuesto lo que sea a que… -los señaló sospechosamente. – Martínez deja ganar a Merle. –terminó de hablar la castaña.

- Apuesto a que Merle lo amenazó con su cuchillo… o hicieron algún trato, ¿no es así? –preguntó la rubia.

- Claro que no, Merle nunca juega sucio. –decía extendiendo los brazos, tratando de demostrar inocencia. - Yo nunca compraría mi victoria.

- Haces trampa. –comentó Martínez con una sonora carcajada, de esas que hacía que a Alice se le iluminara la cara con tan solo escucharlo. – Estoy seguro.

- No me insultes, amigo. Solo admite que hasta una nena, como la rubia esta, -señaló a Alice, quien se sonrojó. – te daría tremenda paliza.

Entre risas y cervezas frías, Martínez y Merle terminaron tan borrachos, que solo balbuceaban. Alice se ofreció a llevar a Martínez a su casa. Mikaela iba dando tumbos porque Merle no se estaba quieto. Las calles estaban vacías y la gente aún estaba en la arena. La luna iluminaba su camino, Merle murmuraba cosas. Mencionaba a su hermano, lo que habían sufrido, cuanto lo extraña y lo amaba, algo de que iría a buscarlo aunque el Gobernador lo impidiese y otras cosas más, no muy inteligibles.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –escuchó la voz de una mujer, realmente estaba tan cansada que ni pudo reconocerla.

- ¡Rubia! –exclamó Merle al darse la vuela de forma brusca.

- Te lo agradecería. –comentó Mikaela, viendo como Andrea se acercaba.

Juntas llevaron a Merle a la casa. Mikaela abrió la puerta principal. Andrea pasó primero, sosteniendo a Merle, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó Andrea refiriéndose a donde dejar a Merle.

- Ahí en el sofá.

- Yo puedo solo… -le dijo el a Andrea mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

- Tres segundos y lo escucharas roncando… -comentó la muchacha mientras se quitaba las botas. Andrea seguía parada frente a Merle, que efectivamente, estaba roncando.

- Lo conoces bien. –dijo Andrea con algo de humor mientras se acercaba a la muchacha. - ¿Sabes? Conocí a Merle en el campamento de Atlanta. Y estuve cerca de su hermano hasta hace unos siete u ocho meses… nunca mencionó que Merle tenía una hija. –ese comentario provocó que Ela se tensara.

- Si conociste a Merle en Atlanta… sabes la clase de persona que era. –levantó las cejas, ella había experimentado un poco del viejo Merle, incluso se sentía orgullosa de que no volviese a usar drogas… o a comer hongos como aquella vez. – No creo que me dejaran estar cerca de él. –se dio la vuelta y buscó un poco de agua fría. - ¿Quieres? –le ofreció.

- No, estoy bien. –sonrió la rubia. – Cuando vi a Merle… creí que estaba alucinando. Cuando desperté y lo vi, pensé que estaba jodida.

- Se a dónde quieres llegar… pero bueno, Merle, aun no madura. –admitió. – Pero es un buen hombre a pesar de todo. No era bueno trabajando en grupo y lo aprendió de la peor manera. –Andrea se tensó. – No te culpo. –aclaró al ver la expresión de la mujer. – Pero aquí… o trabajas en grupo o te mueres. –la cara de Andrea cambio de confusa a consternada. – Me refiero a los caminantes. –mintió, por el bien de todos.

- Ya… y tu… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no estabas con Merle y Daryl en el campamento?

- ¿Yo? Bueno, solo te digo que encontré a Merle de casualidad. –hubo un silencio incómodo. – Creí que estaría solo. Ya no sabía que hacer… creo que arrojarme a los mordedores iba a ser mi próximo paso, aun no lo había pensado pero me estaba cansando. Todos estaban muertos… todos los que conocía. Y luego… puf que aparece Merle en mi camino. –le contó con la mirada perdida en viejos recuerdos.

- Yo… perdí a mi hermana. La maté. –le confesó. – Era mi hermanita. –soltó una lagrimillas las cuales limpio rápidamente.

- Lo sé, escuché cuando le dijiste a Merle… y lo siento mucho. –pausó meditando si contarle o no a la mujer, sobre su vida. – También tuve que hacerlo. –Andrea levantó la mirada. – Mis hermanas: Amber y Sulli. Mi mamá también. Fue… horrible. –Andrea rodeó la barra de la cocina para acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Merle entre su estado de borrachera, puedo escuchar la conversación de ambas mujeres. No pudo evitar recordar como en los primeros días juntos en Woodbury, ella lo había ayudado con, digamos, su rehabilitación de las drogas. Cuando Ela le pidió que le hablara de su vida, con la boba excusa de que el Gobernador podría preguntar. También recordó lo mucho que lloró Ela al contarle sobre sus hermanas y su mamá. Al principio no le importaba en absoluto que ella llorara o que un mordedor viniera y se la comiera, porque para él era solo una chica muy molesta. Pero eso fue solo al principio. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que se acostumbró a su compañía, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que llegó a apreciarla, hasta el punto de considerarla familia. Como una hija. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Daryl, y como le había fallado a este. Pero según seguía pensando, se justificaba de la misma manera, dejar la casa había sido su mejor opción. ¿Pero a Daryl? Tal vez él había tenido suerte y no había sufrido el mismo abuso. Pensando eso, lograba quitarse un poco de culpa. Entre tantos pensamientos y los murmullos de despedida de las mujeres, que habían continuado su charla hasta este momento, Merle terminó dormido… por completo.

Mikaela fue a la habitación del hombre, y buscó una sábana y volvió para cubrirlo. Se fue a su habitación, dejando su ropa esparcida por todos lados, se metió a bañar. Al salir y vestirse con su pijama, se sentó en la cama, pensativa. Amber y Sulli. Sarah, su madre. No pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, en ese que llevaba una gorra de la pizzería donde trabajaba. _Ace Pizza_. Ese que conocía cuanto atajo había en la ciudad, para entregar pizzas. Hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Cuanto lo extrañaba. Movió la cabeza, negando. Tenía que sacar a su familia muerta de su cabeza. No se iba a permitir llorar. Además de que el cansancio de todo el día le estaba pasando factura. Lo que la llevó a pensar en… _Daryl_. El hombre que había conocido ese día. No fue hasta entonces que le vino a la mente o más bien asoció que el hermano de Merle se llamaba igual. No es que fueran el mismo ¿o sí? Tal vez solo era una gran casualidad, ¿por qué cuantas personas hay… o más bien quedan en el mundo que pudiesen llamarse Daryl? No podía sacarse esos ojos azules, de la cabeza. Pensó en lo bruto, tímido y sexy que aquel hombre lucía… y se regañó a sí misma, porque… hasta el día de hoy ella tiene novio. ¿Qué hacía pensando en otro hombre? Y que ni siquiera conocía. Alejó esos pensamientos de infidelidad y cerró los ojos, respiró profundo. Recordó la última vez que estuvo con su familia completa…

~.~

El sol había salido y se colaba entre las cortinas de su habitación hasta llegar a sus ojos. Aún estaba cansada por el día anterior y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar algunas cosas con Merle. No se quería levantar aun, así que se tapó la cara con la almohada. Segundos después, escuchó ese sonido metálico de los utensilios de cocina, caer al suelo. Salió de un golpe de la cama y corrió a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué haces 'Garfio'? –preguntó al ver a Merle agacharse mientras maldecía para recoger las cosas.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste 'Juana de Arco'? –se burló mientras se enderezaba.

- No tienes tijeras así que 'Edward Manos de Tijera' no es una opción aquí. –dijo ayudándolo.

- Tampoco 'Garfio'. –mostrando el cuchillo que llevaba en la prótesis.

- Bien… ¿Qué hacías? –lo miró extrañada. - ¿El desayuno? –sonrió. Ela había cuidado de Merle mientras estuvo mal por lo de su mano y se desintoxicaba de las drogas. Y verlo haciendo ese tipo de cosas, no era muy normal. Al menos no en él.

- No te levantaste y tenía hambre. –explicó.

- Ya… ¡te ayudo!

Una vez el desayudo estuvo listo, ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Por aluna razón, ninguno había tocado su comida.

- Andrea me dijo… donde fue que vio a mi hermano por última vez. –comenzó Merle, llamando la atención de Mikaela. – Le dije al Gobernador… tal vez me prestaba alguno de sus hombres pero dijo que no… -se sentía mal desde que tuvo aquella conversación con el Gobernador.

- Yo voy. –Merle la miró directamente a los ojos. – Aunque no me invites, voy contigo. Sino ¿Quién cuidaría del viejo Merle? –rió.

- Tienes razón. –se echó hacia atrás en su silla. – De todos modos pensaba en llevarte. –asintió varias veces. – El Gobernador se ofreció a ir conmigo. –dijo por ultimo viendo la expresión de Ela.

- Sabes que no es buena idea, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, pero si no es así… ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a mi hermano? –Ela asintió sin decir nada. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

- Salí de Woodbury.

- ¡¿Otra vez?! –Merle se molestó un poco.

- Sí… pero traje algunas cosas. –pausó mientras Merle la examinaba con la mirada. – Me topé con unas personas. Un par, pero habían más, supongo. Parecían establecidos y tienen un bebé.

- ¿No les dijiste de Woodbury? Mientras más lejos estén, mejor. –bebió de su café.

- No, ¿para qué? Se veían bien… hasta la mujer que estaba allí, me ofreció que me les uniera.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

- ¿Y dejarte solo? No durarías ni cinco minutos. –desvió la mirada hasta su plato. – Además, eres lo único que tengo. Además de Neil, claro.

Merle permaneció callado, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante algo como eso?

- El Gobernador quiere ir por provisiones. Asignó a Neil. –dijo después de unos minutos, Ela volvió a levantar la mirada. – Salimos en menos de una hora. –le dijo.

Ela asintió. Terminó de comer y llevó las cosas a la cocina, al volver abrazó a Merle por la espalda mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de este.

- Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

~.~

Había pocas personas reunidas alrededor el hoyo que habían hecho en el cementerio de Woodbury. Algunas ancianas, Stevens, Alice, Ela, Martínez, Andrea, Milton y el Gobernador. El Gobernador dio un pequeño discurso, al que Ela no prestó atención hasta que escuchó a este decir algo como 'Por el bien de todos'. Nadie dijo nada. Martínez metió el cuerpo de la muchacha en el hoyo y comenzó a taparlo con la tierra. Todos se fueron, excepto Martínez, Andrea, Ela y el Gobernador.

- ¿Ya saben por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Andrea.

- Esa mujer tenía mala vida desde que llegó, tal vez se deprimió por eso. –le respondió Phillip.

- Pobrecita. –comentó Andrea.

Mikaela y Martínez, intercambiaron miradas.

~.~

Caminaban por el bosque, Merle les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó al ver el cuerpo de un caminante desmembrado, en el suelo, como un mensaje.

- Ella lo hizo. –acusó Tim, señalando los pedazos con su machete.

- Esto significa algo… -acertó Merle, pero ¿Qué? - La forma en que arregló todo… -se acercó más para tratar de descifrar lo que decía.

- El Gobernador hizo bien al enviarnos aquí. –comentó Tim a sus espaldas.

- Tienes razón Tim. –dijo Merle arrodillándose para ver mejor. – Estamos haciendo un servicio público…

- Vuelvan. –dijo Gargulio. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Merle.

- La posición de los brazos, -señaló y todos analizaron juntos lo que decía. – La posición de las piernas, y esta despaldas. Dice vuelvan. –los otras tres hombres rieron ante el ingenioso mensaje de Michonne. Merle aplaudió.

- ¡Esto es genial! Miren esto, -señaló con su cuchillo. – Ella nos dejó un telegrama caminante. –rieron, excepto Neil.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. –dijo Gargulio, dándose la media vuelta. Merle se molestó y camino a paso rápido hasta él.

- Hey, hey… -lo cogió del cuello de la camisa. El pobre muchacho estaba asustado. – Ya basta de eso, ¿Qué pasa contigo? –regañó Dixon. – El gobernador te eligió porque creyó que estabas listo. Quiero que te vaya bien… de verdad. Pero si sigues anunciándole al mundo como orinas tus pantalones… tendré que romperte los dientes. –le advirtió.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del muchacho, una de ellas era Mikaela. Otra, Merle era el padre de la muchacha, no podía ser un gallina. No ahora. Merle finalmente lo soltó. Y palmeó su pechó.

- ¿Cómo es tu apellido? –preguntó.

- Gargulio.

- Bueno, voy a seguir diciéndote Neil, ¿de acuerdo?

Merle vio la silueta de Michonne entre los árboles, Merle comenzó a decirle cosas y de pronto, Crowley estaba sin cabeza y Tim era atravesado. Neil, estaba asustado y se pegó a un árbol. Merle disparó y logró herirla. Michonne se alejaba cojeando, Merle la seguía y Neil aun procesaba lo ocurrido. Merle llegó a un claro y le gritó a Michonne. Ella no se veía por ningún lado. Merle volvió con Neil, este estaba arrodillado frente a los cuerpos. Vomitando.

- ¡Vamos! Esta herida. Va más lento. –le informó al chico de cabello rizado.

- Tim y Crowley, ellos… -seguía vomitando.

- Estamos cerca de la zona roja, los disparos llamaron a todos los caminantes de la zona. –Neil se inclinó para vomitar una vez más. Merle revisaba si arma. – Vamos arriba. –Neil comenzó a llorar. - ¡Neil! –le gritó Merle mientras con una patada lo tumbaba al suelo. – Ponte a la altura de la situación, chico. –decía con su pie sobre el pecho del joven. – Están pasando cosas graves, te necesito aquí. –le dijo. - ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí… -respondió el muchacho, planteándose la idea de que debía ser fuerte por él, por Mikaela, por ganar la confianza de Merle.

- No quiero que mueras.

- Sí… -volvió a repetir.

- Levántate. –ordenó Merle. – Ahora sabes, que lo nuestros no deben convertirse. –le muchacho aún estaba horrorizado. – Nunca. –clavo su cuchillo en la cabeza de Tim y lo limpio en el pantalón. – Vamos. –le dijo que hiciera la mismo con Crowley. – Solo hazlo.

Finalmente Neil, lo hizo. Con una par de palabras de Merle, el muchacho volvió a levantarse y se fueron en busca de la mujer. Caminaron por el bosque un tiempo más, hasta que Michonne apareció detrás de Neil, y si no hubiese sido por Merle, ella lo hubiese rebanado también. Neil calló al suelo, mientras Merle se lanzaba contra la mujer de color. Tuvieron una pelea, katana vs. Cuchillo, luego a golpes, hasta que un golpe en la cara derribó a Merle. Neil, tenía una herida que le había provocado la katana de Michonne. Algo desorientado Merle intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito. Unos caminantes comenzaron a llegar. Un par iba directo a Merle, este forcejeó con ellos. Gargulio mató a uno que iba por él, cuando se dio cuenta que Merle necesitaba ayuda. Una caminante chasqueaba sus podridos dientes frente al hombre, hasta que Gargulio llegó al rescate. Merle eliminó al otro caminante. Michonne, desapareció.

- Estuviste bien muchacho. –dijo Merle después de comprobar que no habían más caminantes. – Cuando regresemos te invitaré una cerveza.

- Vamos, no pudo haber ido lejos. –dijo el muchacho señalando hacia el bosque. Estaba lleno de adrenalina.

- No, no, no… ya terminamos. –dijo Merle. – Buscaremos un auto y regresaremos a casa. –se alejó un poco. – Fue un buen día de trabajo.

- Pero ella… ella mató a Tim y a Crowley.

- Sí… pero la dejamos bastante mal. Además, está yendo a la zona roja. Allí estará muerta. –dijo acercándose al joven.

- ¿Qué le decimos al Gobernador?

- ¿Qué demonios crees? Que la matamos, como dije, está prácticamente muerta.

- Seguiré avanzando. –se negó Neil a la idea de Merle.

- Ella no está cuerda. –ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia Merle. – Va a morirse. No vale el tiempo. Ni tampoco vale nuestra sangre. –dijo Merle con la intención de acabar la discusión. – Ahora vámonos. –pasando por su lado, notoriamente molesto.

- Esto es muy grave, tú mismo lo dijiste. –señaló el muchacho de cabello rizado. – No voy a mentirle al Gobernador. –Merle se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente.

- Tienes razón. No usaremos atajos esta vez. Llegaste lejos en poco tiempo. –observó. - ¿Cómo era tu apellido?

- Gargulio.

- Gargulio. –repitió Merle. - ¿Oyes ese pájaro? –mientras el muchacho desviaba la mirada, Merle sacó el arma y le disparó en la cabeza.

No lo iba a echar todo a perder por ese muchachito. Era lo mejor, a su juicio. Por el bien de Mikaela, por su bien propio y sobre todo por el bien de todos. Ya vería que decir en Woodbury… y al Gobernador. Tres hombres muertos y solo el, que solo tenía una mano, estaba vivo…


	12. Tan Cerca, Tan Lejos

Lamento no haber subido capitulo antes, no tenia internet. Este es un capitulo interesante,ojala les guste. Por cierto... HOY empecé las clases en la universidad... deseenme suerte. jajaja dejen review ;)

**Capítulo 12 Tan Cerca, Tan Lejos**

Mikaela estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la calle, con la mirada perdida, en algún punto del suelo. Sentía una especie de presión en el pecho e indudablemente Merle y Neil, vinieron a su mente… al igual que Glenn, su hermano mayor. Sabía que era estúpido pensar en el después de tanto tiempo, incluso ya lo había dado por muerto. Realmente se sentía mal, nerviosa, sofocada, ansiosa. No sabía por qué. Martínez interrumpió su trance al nombrarla y ofrecerle una botella de agua. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa triste.

- Oye, si estas así por Megan… -comenzó él.

- No es solo por ella. Indudablemente sé que algo no está bien con su muerte pero… no es ella quien me preocupa ahora. –lo miró y se encogió de hombros. – Me siento rara… no paro de pensar en Merle y Neil.

- ¿Cómo un presentimiento? –preguntó mientras ella bebía de la botella.

- Supongo… no lo sé. –contestó negando ligeramente mientras su vista se posaba en la pareja conformada por Andrea y el Gobernador. Al parecer la rubia discutía con el líder de Woodbury por las peleas en la arena. _Eso que no vio cómo eran al principio_, pensó la joven, que ya sabía sobre esa molestia de Andrea.

- Ahí viene el Gobernador… -murmuró Martínez.

- ¡Hey Martínez! –saludó el hombre. – Mikaela. –la joven solo asintió, notando como la rubia se acercaba detrás del Gobernador.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Martínez mientras se echaba para atrás en la banca y descansaba su brazo en el respaldo de esta, quedando detrás de la joven.

- Me preguntaba si me prestarías a Hayley, la necesito para que enseñe a Andrea a usar el arco.

- ¿Hayley? ¿Enseñar a la rubia a usar el arco? –el latino se inclinó hacia adelante incrédulo. – Mikaela hace mejor trabajo, ¿Por qué no le enseña ella?

- Porque dije que fuera Hayley. –contestó con su voz calmada. – Además, Mikaela no ha sido entrenada. –sonrió.

Martínez no iba a discutir y menos con el líder, aunque sabía que Mikaela era la mejor opción, no debía contradecir al Gobernador. Asintió. – Bien. En un rato más nos vemos en el muro. –dijo mirando a la rubia.

- Perfecto. –dijo el Gobernador antes de irse complacido, con Andrea siguiéndolo como un cachorrito.

- Imbécil. –masculló la joven.

- Su día llegará… -le animó Martínez con unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de marcharse.

~.~

- ¡Hey! Ela, ven conmigo. –la llamó Martínez.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que las vigiles, quédate con ellas en el muro.

- Pero… el Gobernador…

- Yo me encargo del él, ¿ok?

Ela solo asintió y subió con las dos mujeres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hayley.

- Martínez… -comenzó a decir.

- Ah… claro. ¿Con cuál estas? ¿Gargulio o Martínez?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Se nota que Martínez tiene cierto favoritismo por ti… ¿te acuestas con él?

- ¿Sabes? –ladeó un poco la cabeza y la miró fijo. – Yo no necesito hacer berrinches ni acostarme con nadie para ganarme un puesto, se lo buena que soy con el arco y las armas, y no necesito estar haciendo acusaciones falsas solo para tratar de hacerme quedar mal. –apoyó su peso sobre su pierna derecha. – Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes. Estas dolida. –rió.

A todo esto, Andrea solo miraba a las jóvenes discutir. Estaban solo las tres en el muro, y no quería que una matase a la otra así que decidió acabar la discusión.

- Señoritas, compórtense. –extendió sus brazos en una señal para que se calmaran. – A lo que vinimos, ¿quieren?

- Claro. –respondió Ela.

- Tengo que ir al baño. –anunció Hayley. – Ya vuelvo. –marchándose, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Mikaela.

- No la soportas, ¿verdad?

- ¿No se nota? –respondió con irritación.

- ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?

- La verdad no sé por qué me odia pero busqué mis razones para odiarla: además de ser una presumida exagerada, tuvo intentos fallidos para quitarme el novio. Y odia que sea mejor que ella con el arco o las armas. –rió, Andrea le sonrió. – ¿Has usado alguna vez un arco?

- No. –respondió negando ligeramente con la cabeza. – Pero una vez conocí a un hombre con una ballesta… -le sonrió y Mikaela no sabía por qué. – Tu tío, Daryl. –le dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Acomodándose en su silla.

- Ah… pero eso no cuenta mi querida Andrea. –le dijo en tono divertido cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a la mujer desde arriba.

_Espera… ¿Daryl Dixon, el hermano de Merle, usa una ballesta? ¡Demonios! ¿Sería el mismo que conocí? Pero… no tenía la misma forma der ser de Merle_, pensó.

- ¿Desde cuándo usas el arco? –curioseó la rubia.

- Poco después que toda esta mierda empezara. Las armas hacen ruido y atraen a los mordedores, y si usamos cuchillos, machetes, bates o cosas así… nos arriesgamos a tenerlos muy cerca, así que Merle me lo trajo de una de sus expediciones y me enseñó a usarlo. –le contó.

Andrea se mantuvo unos segundos callada, Merle no era para nada el Merle de Atlanta, escandaloso y que no trabajaba bien en grupo, era como si hubiese dado un cambio del cielo a la tierra. _Tal vez tener a su hija cerca lo hizo recapacitar_, pensó Andrea. - ¿Por qué no le dices «papá»?

- Sería raro. –contestó simplemente la muchacha con la mirada perdida nuevamente. - ¿Cómo era Daryl? –espetó.

- Guau, - ¿Cómo debía contestar eso? ¿Acaso ella no lo conocía? – Eh… él era callado, reservado, algo tímido. Muy valiente. Se podría decir heroico. Arriesgó su vida buscando a una niña, casi muere por buscarla… y cuando regresó… -¿debería contarle eso? Esa pequeña confusión que ocurrió en la granja… vio la mirada inquisitiva de la muchacha. Respiró hondo. – Lo confundí con un caminante y le disparé. –dijo con una mueca de dolor, esperaba que Ela la insultase pero eso no pasó. – Es un buen hombre… aunque es muy mal hablado. –rió.

- ¿Lo mataste? –preguntó confusa.

- No, gracias al cielo, no. La bala solo le rozó la cabeza. –le contó.

- Solo espero que Merle lo encuentre… -dijo en un suspiro la castaña. – Le haría mucho bien.

- Ya volví. –dijo Hayley con tono altanero.

Mientras le hacía un tonto cuento a Andrea de cómo había conseguido su arco y Andrea confesara haber asesinado el caminante en el que su hermana se convirtió, Mikaela no pudo evitar escuchar sus historias y tener varios recuerdos. Su mirada estaba nuevamente perdida hasta que un movimiento frente al muro le llamó la atención. Un mordedor.

- ¡Caminante! –exclamó Andrea. Hayley tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se refería a un mordedor.

- Bien, mira esto. –Lanzó una flecha hasta el caminantes, solo revotó sin hacerle nada. Mikaela no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas. Mirándola mal lanzó otra que solo le pasó por el lado. Andrea se veía desesperada, sedienta de acción.

- Yo me encargo. –informó la rubia, dispuesta a saltar el muro.

- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! –exclamó molesta Hayley. – No debemos cruzar el muro. –le advirtió viéndola lanzarse.

- Déjala. –dijo Ela.

- Tú cállate. –ordenó Hayley señalándola con el dedo.

Hayley se quedó viéndola con la boca abierta. Y era lógico, Hayley jamás se enfrentaría a un caminante como Andrea lo estaba haciendo. Andrea derribó al caminante antes de clavarle un cuchillo en la cabeza. Esta se puso de pie con una expresión de satisfacción, lo que hizo reír a Ela. La mujer parecía tan feliz y viva.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –regañó Hayley.

- Así es como se hace. –le explicó Andrea sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, un tanto fatigada.

- Dije que yo podía. –demandó Hayley, haciendo que la sonrisa de Andrea se fuese desvaneciendo. - ¿Qué te sucede? Esto no es un juego.

- Déjala en paz. –ordenó Ela. – Andrea, cuidado. –tres caminantes más se acercaron. Ela sacó su arco y le lanzó una flecha al caminante más alejado mientras Andrea se ocupaba del más cercano a ella. El caminante que restaba se lanzó a Andrea aprovechando su distracción e intentaba arrancarle un buen pedazo, por la fuerza que hacia cayeron al suelo, Hayley comenzó a gritar cosas, mientras Ela se lanzaba del muro y le clavaba un cuchillo en el cráneo al caminante. Este cayó sobre Andrea. - ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ela sacando el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre de mediana edad de encima de la rubia.

- Sí. –respondió con la respiración agitada mientras Ela la ayudaba a levantar. – Necesitaba algo de acción. –admitió. – Aunque no tanta. –rió.

- Lo noté. –comentó acercándose al caminante para recuperar su flecha. – Hayley, ¿quieres que te lleve las tuyas? –preguntó en tono burlón. La chica de la gorra solo le sacó el dedo.

- Martínez tenía razón. –comentó Andrea, cuando ambas estuvieron frente a las puertas de Woodbury. – Sobre ti. –le aclaró.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? –fanfarroneó Ela riendo, dándole un leve empujón hombro a hombro.

~.~

Ahí estaban Glenn y Maggie, preparándose para un viaje de provisiones. Aunque realmente lo más importante era encontrar leche para la bebé. Una vez listos Axel y Beth abrieron las rejas para dejarlos salir en la Chevrolet Suburban. Maggie le daba indicaciones a Glenn de los posibles lugares para ir a saquear, él se veía un poco distraído.

- Glenn, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada… -pausó, él no era bueno mintiendo y… ¿para qué ocultarle sus preocupaciones a Maggie? – Es solo que con todo lo que pasó… no… no sé por qué me vino a la mente una de mis hermanas. –le contó.

- ¿Una de tus hermanas? –curioseó Maggie, Glenn nunca le había contado nada de su familia como tal, ¿lo haría ahora?

- Sí, la mayor de las tres. Ella estaba de viaje cuando esto empezó, se había ido porque estaba molesta con mis papás. –Pausó.- Cuando… cuando Jenner había dicho que era algo global, esto de los caminantes, no quise pensar en ello. Mikaela se fue para conocer a su verdadera familia y mi papá volvió a corea para visitar a los abuelos porque estaban enfermos. En unas semanas mi mamá, Amber y Sulli también irían.

- ¿Tú no?

- No. –hizo una mueca de dolor. – Digamos que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo en mis decisiones ni en las de Mikaela así que nos alejamos de él. Es algo un tanto complicado. El punto es que… pensé en ella. Es como… como si estuviera a punto de encontrármela. –Maggie no dijo nada y solo lo contempló. – Tengo miedo de que haya regresado y ahora sea un caminante… -confesó.

- No lo creo, si es tu hermana debe ser igual de escurridiza e inteligente que tú. –le reconfortó recargándose sobre su hombro.

- Eso espero…

- Cuéntame de ella. –pidió Maggie.

- Es un año menor que yo, ella… es adoptada, se llama Mikaela.

- ¿Mikaela? –los pensamientos de Maggie se remontaron al día en que encontraron la chica en aquella casa, el día en que nació la bebé.

- Sí… -Glenn le dio una mirada rápida, inquisitiva. - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no… -miró el mapa y luego a la carretera. – Ahora a la derecha.

- Bien.

~.~

Habían pasado horas desde que Merle y el grupo se habían ido por 'provisiones'. Mikaela seguía preocupada y a cada minuto esa sensación en su pecho se hacía más fuerte. Pasó la tarde con Alice en la enfermería, hasta que Stevens las echó.

- ¿Por qué no se van a dar una vuelta por ahí? –preguntó la mujer un tanto irritada ya que Alice solo hablaba de Martínez y Ela solo expresaba lo preocupada que estaba. – Distráiganse, les hace falta.

- Bien, bien… ya nos vamos, gruñona. –le respondió Alice a Stevens. - ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte? –decía Alice abrazando a Ela. – No te hace bien, además… ellos saben cuidarse, van a estar bien.

- Claro… -susurró desanimada.

- ¡Chicas! –llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Martínez… -suspiró Alice al darse la vuelta y verlo.

- Ceasar. –saludó Ela.

- No me digas así, por favor. –pidió el hombre mientras se les acercaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? –sonriente preguntó la rubia.

- Nah, es que esto aquí hoy está algo… despejado. –comentó mirando a su alrededor, apenas había un par de viejos borrachos frente a un edificio.

- Si no fuera por nosotros, diría que parece un pueblo fantasma. –comentó Ela.

- ¿Raro, no? –dijo él.

- Casi nunca se ve así… da miedo.

- Para todo hay una explicación, ¿no? –comentó Alice. – Las ancianas tienen una reunión secreta, los niños en la escuela… los adultos, aprovechando que sus hijos están en la escuela. Los demás, deben estar entrenando y… solo hay un par de viejos allí. Oh y un punado de guardias esparcidos por el muro… ¿puede ser? –preguntó en tono divertido Alice.

- Probablemente Alice, probablemente. –respondió Ela riendo. - ¿Por qué solo esta bruce, en el muro? –preguntó la castaña a Martínez mientras notaba la ausencia de la mayoría de los guardias.

- Algunos fueron a entrenar al campo de tiro, con los nuevos.

- Pero… Woodbury, esta 'desprotegido' por decirlo así. –recriminó.

- Yo estoy a cargo jovencita. –le recordó. – Woodbury está bien. No se preocupen. –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y algo cohibido decidió preguntar. - ¿Por qué no vienen y nos hacen compañía en el muro?

- ¡Claro! –respondió Alice por las dos, sin discutirlo con su amiga. Martínez les sonrió y les hizo una seña para comenzar a caminar al muro.

- ¡Martínez! Ahí viene un carro. –avisó bruce.

Martínez se les adelantó, comprobó quien venía en él y volteó a ver a las muchachas que comenzaban a subir la pequeña escalera del muro. – Es Merle, ¿podrían abrir las puertas? –les pidió.

Ambas asintieron y abrieron las puertas. A toda velocidad una Chevrolet Suburban roja pasó por su lado. Dirigiéndose a lo más alejado de la ciudad. Casi se infartan por el susto que se llevaron las muchachas. Algo raro estaba pasando, pensó Ela. Cerraron nuevamente las puertas y escucharon a Martínez y bruce arremeter contra unos cuantos mordedores que habían aparecido en escena.

- Alice, ya vuelvo. Voy a ver qué pasó con Merle. –le avisó a la rubia. – Dile a Martínez. –pidió mientras se alejaba corriendo. Siguió el camino de la camioneta, hasta finalmente encontrarla. Merle salía de uno de los edificios, con su ropa llana de sangre y sudor, y unas heridas en la cara. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está Neil? –lo bombardeó con preguntas mientras el solo negaba, de cierta forma se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero tenía sus razones. Lo de Neil, lo de Glenn, todo estaba justificado. Ela se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir un pequeño grito de dolor que emitió ante la noticia. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y la respiración se le dificultaba.

Verla así fue doloroso para Merle, él solo se acercó y la abrazó fuerte. – Hey, hey, tranquila. Todo estará bien, él… lo hizo muy bien allá fuera. Era un buen chico. –trató de darle confort, mientras ella lloraba más.

- ¿Cómo… cómo murió? –preguntó con dificultad entre sollozos.

- Mordedores. Nos rodearon de regreso. –le mintió. – Nena, los Dixon no lloramos. –dijo separándose de ella mientras con su mano buena le secaba algunas lágrimas. – Te dije que aferrarte a alguien no era conveniente, y menos en este mundo de mierda, ¿lo recuerdas? –ella asintió lentamente.

- Yo… no… -no podía siquiera hablar ni reprochar que ella no era una Dixon. Tampoco podía expresar nada más que el dolor que le producía la pérdida de Neil. Unos momentos más tarde, respiró hondo y se dijo a si misma que debía ser fuerte. – Vamos, para que te bañes y curarte esas heridas. –le dijo al mayor de los Dixon haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia su edificio.

Dicho y hecho. Fueron hasta su casa, Merle se dio una ducha. Al salir Ela le curó los golpes que llevaba. Mientras lo curaba, Merle tenía la mirada perdida, se veía arrepentido de algo. O tal vez solo meditaba sus siguientes pasos. Ela se dio cuenta que Merle llevaba la pistola de Neil. También se dio cuenta que sus golpes eran de pelea… contra un humano, no contra algún mordedor. Comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez no era una expedición de provisiones, sino más bien para cazar. Cazar a Michonne. Ahora aparecía pregunta tras pregunta en su cabeza, estaba llena de dudas.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste la Suburban?

- ¿Ah? –Merle salió de sus pensamientos. - Cuando venía de camino. En un colmado.

- ¿Y no trajiste nada de comida?

- No dio tiempo. –respondió receloso. - ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- Nada… solo… yo… vi unas siluetas cuando pasaste por el muro, creí que los demás venían contigo. –descansó sus brazos sobre sus muslos con la mirada clavada al piso. Merle estaba sentado frente a ella y la miraba queriendo decir algo pero no podía. No debía.

- Era solo yo. –mintió nervioso.

- Bien. –asintió. – Es que solo tenía la esperanza de que fuese… -se encogió de hombros. _Glenn_, pensó. – Supongo que ahora iras a contarle al Gobernador.

- Hey nena, no llores. El viejo Merle aún está vivo. –rió aunque parecía hacerlo para reconfortarse a sí mismo. Sabía que había hecho algo malo, y no la iba a involucrar.

Merle estuvo buscando al Gobernador por todo Woodbury, el único lugar al que no había ido era su casa. Decidido iba de camino, pensando en que decirle a su líder. Ahora tenía que compensar la perdida de tres hombres, esperaba que su líder no se enojara por haber traído las pruebas de que su hermano aún vivía. Estaba tan cerca. Tan lejos. Tan desesperado.


	13. Miedo a la Verdad

_N/A: ¡Hola! Agradezco tanto sus reviews :) no he podido contestarlos porque la universidad me tiene súper ocupada, pero prometo contestarles en cuanto pueda. Este capítulo lo acabo de terminar y se me ha hecho difícil, pero bueno… ya pronto todo irá tomando curso (me refiero a Daryl & Mikaela) Espero les guste :)_

_Quería decirles que cuando digo que se me ha hecho difícil, además de no tener tiempo para escribir, por alguna razón la trama no ha ido como yo quería pero creo que ha quedado mejor de lo que planeé. ;)_

_Hint: En el próximo capítulo: encuentro entre Mikaela y Daryl. Seguro._

**Capítulo 13 **_**Miedo a la Verdad**_

Ya estaba frente a la puerta del Gobernador. Respiró hondo una última vez, y puso su cara de inocencia. Solo esperaba que el Gobernador no lo descubriera. Tocó. Esperó. Finalmente su líder salió a recibirlo. Por su aspecto, lo más seguro tenía una mujer en su cama.

- ¿Compañía? –preguntó Merle tratando de ocultar sus nervios y ser lo más natural posible.

El hombre salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. – Sí. –contestó sin ganas. No era conveniente que supiera que quien estaba en su cama era nada más y nada menos que Andrea.

- Perdimos a los tres. –Phillip pareció afectado ante tal noticia. - Tim. Crowley. El otro. –concluyó de informar. Quería que el momento pasara rápido.

- Gargulio. –le corrigió. Merle asintió varias veces. – El novio de tu hija.

- Sí. Es una pena. Cortó a Tim, -refiriéndose a Michonne. – Lo atravesó. Luego se metieron los caminantes. –Phillip no dejaba de mirar a Merle, inexpresivo. Solo escuchaba su historia. – Y le di.

- Diablos. –masculló el Gobernador. – Vamos a darles un funeral de héroes. Tú cuéntales un cuento, salieron a buscar provisiones… ¿la trajiste? –no pudo evitar preguntar. Merle lo miró confundido. - ¿Su cabeza? ¿Su espada? –le iluminó Phillip.

Merle pensó rápido. – Nos atrapó una multitud. El chico tenía la cabeza, Crowley la espada. Los despedazaron a ambos. –el Gobernador parecía molesto. – Pero te traje otra cosa. –intentó sonar interesante. – Un tipo que conocí en el campamento de Atlanta y su linda noviecita.

- ¿Conocen a Andrea? –Merle afirmó con un sonido de su garganta. - ¿Alguien más?

- No lo sé. Los encontré de regreso. Por cómo se ven, parecen estar bien acomodados. –le informó. – Descubriré donde. –añadió. Y eso era obvio, debía encontrar a Daryl.

~.~

- ¡Ela! ¡Ela! –llamó la voz de un hombre a la puerta. – Sé que estás ahí, ábreme. Solo será un momento.

- Voy. - Con mucha pesadez Ela se levantó y desganada abrió la puerta. Se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal, tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, el cabello echo un desastre y voz ronca. – Milton, ¿Qué pasa? –recostada del marco de la puerta con brazos cruzados le preguntó al hombre.

- Bueno, primero que nada. Siento lo de Neil. –ella solo asintió. – Y supongo que no estás de ánimo para lo del señor Coleman, ¿verdad?

- No Milton. Hoy… me voy a quedar aquí.

- No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada y sola. –le dijo.

- Milton, solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo, ¿bien?

- Bien. Cualquier cosa… me avisas. –antes de darse la vuelta dijo: - Andrea me va a ayudar.

- Está bien. –esperó a que el hombre se marchara y cerró la puerta.

~.~

Todos estaban reunidos en la arena, escuchando a Merle decirle lo valientes que habían sido sus compañeros en esa expedición de provisiones y como habían muerto luchando por Woodbury. Por aquí y por allá había personas con caras tristes, otras llorando, otras simplemente inexpresivas. De hecho, así estaba Mikaela, después de llorar todo el día analizar algunas incongruencias, decidió investigar. Estuvo merodeando hasta encontrar el viejo edificio donde había visto a Merle. Al escuchar quejidos, asustada salió del lugar. Escuchó que harían un funeral para los soldados caídos, estuvo presente desde lo lejos. Observó que exceptuando a los guardias que estaban de turno, Merle, Martínez y el Gobernador no estaban presentes. Además de Andrea y Milton que estaban con el señor Coleman. Volvió al edificio. Entró nuevamente cautelosa, le daba miedo saber que encontraría. Caminó los oscuros pasillos, se detuvo frente a la primera puerta a su izquierda. Abrió. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Maggie. Ella estaba amarrada con cinta adhesiva a una silla, frente a ella una mesa redonda y una silla. ¿La iban a interrogar? ¿La iban a torturar? ¿Por qué la tenían ahí? ¿Así? ¿Quién es el responsable?

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse Maggie levantó la vista, al ver a Mikaela su expresión fue de asombro, ambas estaban igual de sorprendidas.

- ¡¿Mikaela?! –consiguió articular.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? –mientras se apresuraba para acercarse a la chica, para desatarla.

- Un tipo loco. El hermano de Daryl, nos secuestró a mí y a Glenn, mi novio. –le informó.

- ¿Qué tipo? –preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas al lado izquierdo de Maggie.

- Se llama… Merle. –contestó moviendo la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar al hombre. – Lleva una prótesis con un cuchillo y… -justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- ¿Mikaela? –dijo la voz del Gobernador.

- Yo… -poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo buscaba que poner en la tumba de Neil. –mintió. - ¿Ella, ella está bien?

- Sí, Mikaela. Vete a buscar a otro lado. –dijo halándola de brazo, sin alzar la voz ni mostrarse molesto. – Yo voy a hablar con ella. No le haré daño. –le aseguró. – No te preocupes. –sonrió tranquilamente.

Antes de salir Mikaela la vio a los ojos, estaba aterrada. Le hizo una seña, la cual Maggie entendió. Como si entendieran la mirada de la otra, extrañamente. Mikaela volvería por ella para ayudarla. Y a su novio 'Glenn'. Al salir de la habitación, caminó torpemente aproximadamente un metro con la vista clavada en el suelo cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí! –era Merle.

- ¿Por qué salías de esa habitación? –preguntó Martínez, apoyando su bate sobre su hombro.

- ¡Mikaela! –Merle ahora se encontraba frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención.

- Ela, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Quién la trajo? ¿Quién la secuestró? –preguntó levantando la mirada, en su voz había un tono de rabia.

- No es problema tuyo. Vete a la casa. –ordenó Merle entre gritos de coraje. Esto podía ser malo.

- Maldición Merle, ¿en qué carajo pensabas? –lo empujó. - ¿Secuestrar a dos personas? –negó incrédula.

- Martínez, llévala a casa y que no hable con nadie. –ordenó molesto.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó mientras el latino la halaba de los brazos. - ¡Merle! ¡Contesta!

- ¡Maldita sea, Mikaela! Esa maldita perra granjera y su novio el escurridizo saben dónde está mi hermano y no me quisieron llevar con él. –decía extendiendo los brazos, trataba de excusarse. - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? -Ante las reclamaciones de la joven, no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

En cierto punto Mikaela entendía su desespero. Hasta dejó de forcejear con Martínez. – Aun así… Merle, no era razón para que los secuestraras. –dijo esta vez en tono más calmado pero aun enfadado.

~.~

- Stevens, necesito que sedes a Mikaela. –dijo Merle con voz ronca.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

- La está pasando mal… temo que se haga daño. –mintió el mayor de los Dixon. – Martínez la está vigilando, no está asimilando bien lo que pasó con su novio y me preocupa.

_Era solo un padre preocupado por su hija_, pensó Stevens. Y ante los ojos de cualquiera, así parecía, aunque las verdaderas razones estuviesen ocultas. – Bien. Lo haré, pero solo para que duerma unas horas. Alice puede quedarse a vigilarla. –dijo la mujer de color mientras iba por sus materiales.

- Pero no debe saber que la va a sedar. –le informó Merle.

~.~

Había estado planeando como escapar de Martínez, colarse en el edificio y rescatar a Maggie y al chico. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, viendo cada posibilidad. Pensando en su chico, Neil. Michonne. El Gobernador. Merle. Daryl… estaba tan enfocada que no se dio cuenta que Alice, Merle y Stevens estaban allí. Apenas sintió el piquete en su brazo, y luego los síntomas: había sido sedada.

- ¿Pero qué…? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es por tu bien. –escuchó una voz que ni siquiera pudo distinguir. De un momento a otro, todo se había vuelto negro.

~.~

Estaban en la casa del Gobernador. Analizando la situación. Todo estaba muy tenso en especial desde que el Gobernador cuestionó a Merle.

- Tu hermano podría estar buscándolos ahora mismo, la familia esta primero ¿no? Me pregunto ¿a quién le serás leal?

Merle estaba bajo una presión increíble, no había contemplado esa posibilidad. ¿Ahora qué?

- A ti. –respondió finalmente. El Gobernador le palmeó el hombro, satisfecho.

El Gobernador caminó hacia sus otros dos acompañantes. – Ustedes dos investiguen la prisión con un pequeño grupo. Quiero saber con qué estamos tratando.

- De acuerdo. –respondió Martínez acomodándose la gorra, mientras se ponía en marcha junto con Milton.

- Controla a tu hija, que no diga nada y menos a Andrea. –dijo sin mirarlo.

Solo hasta este punto Merle se dio cuenta de que había metido las patas. Había cometido un grave error. Ahora no solo Daryl estaba en peligro, sino también Mikaela. ¿Qué había hecho?

~.~

Todo estaba oscuro y frio. Caminaba sola, sin rumbo por un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Mientras caminaba por la desierta carretera unos caminantes se acercaban. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un carro para no ser vista. Cuando los caminantes pasaron frente a ella, subió un poco para poder verlos. Un caminante con una bandana: Crowley. Un caminante asiático: Tim. Y… y uno de cabello rizado… al que reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Gargulio! –gritó saliendo de su escondite.

Los tres caminantes voltearon a verla. El más próximo: Gargulio. Arrastró sus pesados pies hasta ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al chico, con esa ira y necesidad de carne fresca en el rostro. Él extendió sus brazos para alcanzarla mientras ella se le acercaba. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un color lechoso, emitía esos ruidos guturales y no había ni una pizca del chico que conoció. Este la sujetó de los hombros mientras intentaba arrancarle un buen pedazo de carne, ella lo sostenía de los hombros para alejarlo y contemplarlo. Estaba a punto de morderla cuando la hoja de un cuchillo lo atravesó. Merle estaba ahí. Sonriéndole. Ella frunció el ceño. Todo volvió a estar oscuro y Merle seguía a su lado.

Ahora se encontraba cerca del bosque. Había varios cuerpos con flechas en los cráneos. Merle se veía feliz. Este desapareció en el bosque, mientras algo llamó la atención de Mikaela, una niña.

- ¿Merle? –llamó con miedo Ela mirando al bosque. – Hay una niña aquí… -dijo, no había respuesta. – Niña… -llamó al no verla. Corrió unos metros hasta verla agachada al lado de un cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer de rastas: Michonne. La niña… ¿se las estaba comiendo? - ¡Dios! –la niña volteo a verla, no era caminante. – Cariño, ¿Qué haces? –trató de no sonar asustada.

- Estoy enferma como los demás. –dijo en su casi inaudible voz.

- Linda… tu no estas enferma como los demás. –dijo acercándose. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –decía extendiéndole la mano para que se alejara del cuerpo de Michonne.

- Soy… P… -la niña cayó al suelo de golpe con una flecha en la cabeza.

- ¡Cristo! –exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la boca. Daryl aparecía en la escena. – ¡No era uno de ellos! –reclamó.

- Sí lo era. –dijo recuperando su flecha.

- ¿Y Maggie?

- No lo sé, dime tú. –contestó acomodándose la ballesta en el hombro.

- ¡No volviste! ¡Eres una mentirosa! –escuchó la voz de la muchacha pero no la veía ni distinguía de donde venía la voz.

Daryl se paró a su lado, Ela lo miró seria. Este señaló hacia al frente, ella dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde el apuntaba. Maggie estaba frente a ellos.

- Me fallaste, confié en ti. –Maggie lucia decepcionada.

- Yo… ¡Maggie cuidado! –exclamó al ver un caminante detrás de ella. - ¿Glenn? –distinguió al joven. Ahora aparecía su madre y sus hermanas junto a Glenn y atacaban a Maggie. -¡NO!

Daryl y Merle luchaban contras una horda de caminantes que apareció de la nada. Todos eran personas que Ela había visto alguna vez en su vida. De pronto sintió que alguien la halaba de la camisa, era Megan.

- ¡Ela mueve tu trasero y ayúdanos! –ordenó Merle rodeado de caminantes.

- Ven. –dijo Megan, la llevó a un lugar, una casa. La casa del Gobernador. Estaban frente a una puerta, el resto de la habitación estaba escura. - ¿Quieres saber que me mató? –Megan ni siquiera la miraba, tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta. Ela asintió. – La razón está detrás de esa puerta. –volteando a mirarla.

Ahora solo estaba la puerta frente a ella, nada más. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano temblorosa a la perilla. Estaba a punto de girarla pero… no lo hizo. ¿Qué había ahí atrás? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que el miedo la invadía.


	14. Piensa Rápido

_N/A: Hola! solo quería decirles... que no pensaba subir este capitulo aun, pero... por un tweet que recibí... decidí subirlo hoy. Ojala les guste. Les cuento que estuve escribe y borra, escribe y borra, pero bueno, al final, esto fue lo que quedó. Creo que ahora comienza la tensión y el drama y todo eso ^^ _

**Capítulo 14 ****_Piensa Rápido_**

Ela despertó sobresaltada. Estaba sudada y temblorosa. A su lado estaba Alice, con un vaso de agua. Alice decía cosas, pero Mikaela apenas oía un murmullo. Estaba completamente desorientada. Sentía como su pecho se comprimía, le faltaba el aire. Seguía escuchando los murmullos de Alice, aun no entendía lo que decía la rubia. Una necesidad de levantarse y salir corriendo la invadió. Tenía que hacerlo, porque Maggie contaba con ella. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, aun mareada por los efectos del sedante, se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Adonde crees que vas! –exclamó Alice, sujetándola antes de que cayera al piso.

- Tengo que ayudarla… la van a matar… -decía algo trabada.

- ¿De qué hablas Mikaela?

- ¡Déjame ir de una maldita vez! –gritó a su amiga, que dio un salto hacia atrás del susto. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

Justo cuando Mikaela se acercaba a la calle principal de Woodbury, se comenzaron a escuchar disparos. Alice iba unos pasos más atrás y se detuvo de inmediato. Mikaela siguió avanzando, unos de los hombres del Gobernador les ordenó reunirse con el resto de los guardias. Ambas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Les entregaron armas. Y se fueron en busca del Gobernador para ver cuáles serían sus órdenes. Woodbury estaba siendo atacado y Ela sospechaba por quien, así que se separó del grupo y fue en busca de Maggie y Glenn. Cuando se acercaba al edificio vio salir al grupo, eran seis. Estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir bien entra las siluetas. La duda la invadió. ¿Sería la gente de Maggie? ¿Eran otras personas tratando de asaltar a Woodbury? ¿Qué posibilidad había de que la gente del grupo de Maggie los encontrara? ¿Eran mordedores que habían entrado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Estaba bajo tanta confusión, que comenzó a marearse. Al verlos alejarse, entró al edificio. Estaba lleno de humo y muchos de los hombres maldecían, en especial Merle.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó asustada y más cuando vio el cuerpo de Warren tirado en una esquina con algo lavado en el cuello.

- ¿Los viste salir? –preguntó Shumpert. - ¿Por dónde se fueron? –decía mientras con una mano se estrujaba los ojos.

- No, no los vi. –dijo mirando a Merle, quien sabía que mentía. – Afuera hay un caos. Las personas corren por todos lados, es imposible saber quién es quién.

- Vámonos. –dijo Merle halándola del brazo. - ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?

- Me la dieron. –se limitó a decir. – También a Alice. Creo que iban por el Gobernador para ver que vamos a hacer. –le informó. - ¿Era la gente de…?

- Sí.

- ¿Y porque los atacan? ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Acaso no has pensado que tu hermano…?

- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? –levantando la voz. – La cagué, bien. –dijo molesto. – Esto se va a poner feo, quiero que vayas a la casa y te escondas… por si acaso… prepara una mochila, bien. –ella asintió, no necesitaba oír mas para saber que iba a pasar.

- ¿Nos vamos de Woodbury?

- Solo si la cosa se pone fea.

- Ok.

~.~

Estaban dando rondas por Woodbury, revisando cada centímetro, cuando Milton les llamó.

- Merle, Martínez, el Gobernador quiere verlos. Ahora.

- Vamos. –le dijo Martínez a Merle con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? –dijo con voz irritada Merle.

- No lo sé, Milton me dijo que el Gobernador también me quiere allí. –se excusó la castaña.

- Vamos, rápido. –apuró Milton que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Hiciste lo que te dije. –le susurró el viejo Merle.

- Afirmativo. –contestó ella de igual forma. Merle pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la chica para tener la cerca, tampoco se iba a arriesgar. – Tranquilo. –le dijo cuándo la apretó contra él.

- Nunca se está realmente a salvo, nena.

Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio de Milton. Ahí ya estaban el Gobernador, Andrea, Shumpert y Hayley. Milton se paró al lado de Andrea.

- ¿Los encontraron? –preguntó el gobernador sin esperar a que entraran.

- ¿A quién? ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? –preguntó Milton, confundido. A veces parecía que no vivía en Woodbury.

- Unos malditos quieren lo que tenemos. –contestó Merle, Mikaela se retorcía dentro de sí, sabía que eso no era verdad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía tan incómoda.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos esperando aquí? –preguntó incrédula y sedienta de acción, Andrea.

- Exacto saquemos a esos malditos de aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que penetraron el perímetro? ¿Alguien los ha visto? –preguntó Milton, mirando a Mikaela, quien bajó la mirada.

- Mataron a Warren. –informó Merle.

- ¿Lo mataron? –preguntó Phillip sorprendido.

- Se le acercaron y le clavaron una estaca en el cuello.

- Son más listos de lo que piensan, a estas alturas… ya deberían haber salido de Woodbury, ¿no? –dijo Mikaela, Phillip la miró por unos instantes.

- Necesitamos patrullas, no nos arriesguemos con esos terroristas. –ordenó el Gobernador. – Ve a ver a la gente. –Andrea lo vio sorprendida. – Asegúrate que estén bien.

- ¿Quieres que vaya hasta sus casa para ver si están dormidos?

- Los invasores podrían estar dentro de las casas. – Mikaela sabia la razón de esto, él no quería que Andrea supiera quienes eran los 'terroristas'. Temía que se fuera con ellos. Sucio cerdo, pensó Mikaela mostrando su desprecio en su mirada, él se dio cuenta pero la ignoró de momento. – Podrían tener a alguien cautivo o algo peor.

- ¿Porque no se encarga alguien más de eso? –molesta argumentó Andrea. – Yo tengo mucha más experiencia en estas cosas. –dijo mirando a Merle para que la apoyara y luego a Phillip.

- Gracias. –dijo Phillip dando por terminada su discusión, pasando al próximo tema. – El resto divídanse. –miró por un segundo a Merle. – Merle conducirá la búsqueda. –Era culpa del mayor de los Dixon así que era responsable de lo que ocurriera. Por eso quería a Mikaela cerca, para controlarlo, tenerlo bajo su poder, chantajearlo y Merle lo sabía. Phillip apresuró el paso para salir del lugar, pero Andrea lo alcanzó, ella no había dado por terminada la conversación.

- ¿No crees que Hayley o Mikaela deberían revisar las casas? –argumentó una vez más la rubia.

- Necesito a alguien con autoridad. –trató de parecer necesitado. Necesitaba convencerla.

Hayley puso mala cara al escuchar lo que había dicho Andrea, y Mikaela, se daba cuenta que Phillip tenía planes para ella. Tenía miedo. Miró a Merle y este supo de inmediato lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven.

- No voy a dejar que te dañe. –le susurró mientras ella lo abrazaba.

- Que los calme. –continuaba convenciendo a Andrea. – Ellas solo son unas niñas.

- Esta gente ya mató a un hombre. Golpeó a otro. –decía suplicante la mujer. – Soy buena con las armas, y…

- Solo has lo que te dije. –él comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Andrea se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de este. No tuvo remedio más que aceptar.

- Claro. –dijo rendida, mientras él se daba la vuelta para irse.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Hayley.

- Muévanse, ya escucharon al gobernador. –dijo Merle con autoridad. – Tú vienes conmigo. –le dijo a Ela. – Shumpert, Milton, Bruce, niña, ustedes son un grupo. –Shumpert estaba por protestar por el grupo que le había tocado pero Merle lo detuvo con solo una mirada. – Martínez, tú vienes conmigo. –este asintió.

De un momento a otro, comenzaron a escuchar disparos. Salieron lo más rápido posible.

- Martínez, lleva a Mikaela contigo. No te separes de ella. –ordenó Merle mientras cogía un arma. El latino asintió y le avisó a la joven.

Martínez, Mikaela y Shumpert estaban agachados, cubriéndose con una de las bancas que había en la calle. Disparaban al grupo que estaba frente a ellos. Ella tenía buena puntería pero en realidad no quería matar a nadie así que fallaba apropósito y Martínez se dio cuenta.

- Deja de hacer eso. No es un juego Ela. Nuestras vidas dependen de esto. –le regaño. Ella solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio.

Se veía muy poco por el gas que los 'terroristas' habían lanzado, pero se podían distinguir sus siluetas. Estaban acercándose a la valla. La iban a saltar. Eso aliviaba a Ela, así no se vería obligada a matar a nadie. Merle llegó y se agachó al lado de Ela.

- Se escondieron por allá. –le informó al hombre, este asintió.

- ¿Los pudiste ver?

- No, no estoy segura si sean el grupo de…

- Bien, tira a matar. –no la dejó terminar.

- Pero…

- ¡Que lo hagas coño! O los que terminemos muertos seremos nosotros. –dijo viéndola a los ojos, entonces Ela vio lo que pasaba. Él estaba preocupado por ella. Él tenía miedo. A morir, a perderlo todo. A no estar con su hermano. A fallarle al gobernador. A ser descubierto. A todo.

Ya que el humo comenzaba a despejarse, uno de ellos volvió a tirar una granada de gas. Ahora sí saltarían el muro. Uno de los de Woodbury le dio a un afroamericano que ayudaba a un joven a subir el autobús con el que saltarían al otro lado del muro.

- ¡Rick! –gritaba una mujer con desespero.

- ¡Maggie! –gritó la voz de un joven.

- Me cago en… -vociferó Ela, por estar doblada se le había dormido una pierna y cuando escuchó el nombre 'Maggie' sabía que debía hacer algo para que saliera sin ser asesinada. Pero no podía. – Esto no está bien… -dijo.

- Sigue disparando. –ordenó Bruce, que se les había unido.

De un momento a otro los disparos fueron cesando. Detrás del banquito solo estaban Shumpert, Mikaela y bruce. Merle y Martínez fueron solicitados para ayudar al gobernador que al parecer había sido atacado. Todo se fue despejando.

- Nena… has lo tuyo. –ordenó Bruce a Ela, esta sintió y se separó de ellos.

Con sigilo se fue acercando al hombre que quedaba disparando, ese no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que ella hizo sonar sus pasos. Le estaba dando la opción de escapar de ella o ser su presa, pero él tenía una razón para quedarse.

Por un momento Daryl pensó que era Merle quien estaba detrás de del y que se irían juntos de ese lugar, así de fácil. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Escuchó las pisadas delicadas que resonaban a propósito, lo sabía. Como sabía que era una mujer quien estaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud para ver su cara. No pudo llegar a hacerlo porque ya lo había noqueado.

- Bruce, Shumpert, una ayudita aquí, ¿sí? –ambos hombre se acercaron mientras, ella se arrodillaba a su lado con intención de ver su cara. – Daryl… -susurró.

- ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Shumpert quitándole las armas.

- Llévenlo donde tenían a los otros. –ordenó seca.

- Vamos. –dijo Bruce ayudando a Shumpert.

Mikaela iba al frente, conduciéndolos al edificio. Entró al cuarto donde tenían a Maggie y les ordenó que lo pusieran en la silla. Daryl comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- Tú… -iba a hablar y eso no era conveniente frente a los hombres del Gobernador. Bruce lo estaba atando.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Cállate! –ordenó pegándole con el puño cerrado en la mejilla derecha haciendo que sangrara.

- ¡Maldita perra! –exclamó Daryl.

- Más respeto con la chica Dixon. –dijo Bruce dándole un golpe en el estómago a Daryl, haciendo que se retorciera.

- Vayan por el Gobernador. –ordenó sin mirarlos, con la mirada clavada fijamente en Daryl.

- Bruce ve tú, yo me quedo con ella. –dijo Shumpert.

- No. Vayan ambos. Quiero un momento a solas con este… cabrón. –dijo con desprecio. Casi escupiendo las palabras. Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos, ella nunca había hablado así, tal vez el insulto la había molestado. - ¡Ahora! –les gritó y ambos salieron.

- Así que no eras tan inocente como parecías… -dijo Daryl decepcionado.

- Cállate idiota, tengo que sacarte de aquí. –le informó mientras lo iba a desatar.

- ¿De qué bando estas?

- ¿Eso importa ahora? Tú solo vete, no mires atrás. –estaba casi suelto. – Siento lo del golpe, pero debía parecer real.

- Bien… ¿chica Dixon?

- No te incumbe Daryl, ahora… golpéame. –le ordenó.

- ¿Para qué? Me dejaste ir… -preguntó confundido.

- Exacto. Tú te vas, yo me quedo. Los que te quieren matar no me harán daño, al menos no por ahora. Debe parecer que te escapaste.

- Quiero ver a Merle… ¿lo conoces?

- Daryl… no hay tiempo, debes…

- ¡NO! Mikaela… si sabes donde esta… debes decirme.

- Él te encontrará, no hay tiempo. Vete. –este dudó pero asintió. – Dile a Maggie que lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Ella sabe lo que significa.

- Estamos en la prisión. –Ela asintió.

- Le diré. Te lo juro. Vete ya.

- Él no va a ningún lado. –dijo la voz del Gobernador quien hacia su entrada en el cuarto. – Ni tú tampoco. ¿Nos ibas a traicionar como tu padre? Ha, esto viene en la sangre, ¿no? –Daryl se puso en guardia pero la miraba confundido. –Así que este es el famoso Daryl Dixon, el hermano de Merle. -Ela dio un paso poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres. - ¿Vas a jugar a ser valiente? ¿Querías sacar a tu tío sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Qué pretendías maldita estúpida? –reclamaba el líder de Woodbury, soltándole una bofetada a la joven, que provocó que cayera de golpe al suelo.

- Hey, ¡¿Qué haces animal?! –exclamó alterado Daryl, intentando acercarse a la joven pero uno de los hombres del Gobernador lo estaba sujetando. Lo volvieron a atar a la silla mientras este seguía forcejeando.

- Déjenlo vivo, tengo planes para él y su hermano. –le dijo Phillip a su gente. – Ahora… ¿Qué haré contigo? –levantando a Ela del suelo de un tiró, esta estaba seria, no iba a llorar. Sabía que saldría de esta. O eso esperaba. – ¡Dame ideas! –le gritó estampándola contra la pared. Ella solo chilló del dolor y la sorpresa del golpe.

- ¡Que la dejes en paz! –forcejeaba Daryl, Shumpert le volvió a pegar.

- ¿Sabes? Si fuere realmente malo… me quedaría aquí y te obligaría a ver lo que le voy a hacer a tu linda sobrina. –decía halando el cabello de la chica con brusquedad haciendo que su cabeza quedara inclinada hacia atrás, la obligó a ver a Daryl. – Despídete de tu tío. Porque será la última vez que lo vez. Igual tú. –refiriéndose a Daryl. - ¿Pero qué les pasa? Aprovechen. –dijo hamaqueando a la joven.

- Daryl… -dejó escapar la joven mientras veía al hombre atado, cerró sus ojos a causa del dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. – Lo siento…

- ¡Maldita sea! –volvió a retorcerse en la silla donde estaba atado. - ¡Déjala!

- Reúnan a todos en la arena, le daremos la sorpresita a Merle. Mientras… Mikaela y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.

_N/A: Quería decirles que Gabe y Bruce, son personajes del Cómic. Y si hay algo que no entiendan... me lo preguntan en confianza, ¿ok?_


	15. Elige Un Camino

_Bueno, aquí el capitulo... confieso que me ha costado trabajo terminarlo y es porque lo he arreglado mucho. Creo que me quedó un poco soso... no sé, díganme ustedes en sus reviews! ok? Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, creo que me esta dando un bloqueo jaja así que POR FAVOR les pido me ayuden ;) sus reviews me ayudan mucho! Gracias por sus reviews, ya los contesto!_

_N/A: Quiero aclarar,__** Las escenas que leerán a continuación, pueden herir su susceptibilidad, recomendamos discreción.**__ (¿Han escuchado esa frase?)_

_Esta escena es inspirada en el Libro de '__**Road to Woodbury**__'._

**Capítulo 15 ****_Elige un Camino_**

La arrastró hasta su casa, donde había tenido esa pelea con Michonne, hacía poco. Mikaela vio el desastre, y se dio cuenta del ojo del Gobernador.

- ¿Ves esto? –preguntó sacudiéndola frente a una puerta, ella trató de ajustar su vista y por fin comprendió algunas cosas. - ¿Recuerdas a Megan? –entraron a la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre. - ¿La recuerdas? –gritó enojado por no recibir contestación a la primera.

- S-sí. –entre sollozos.

- Lo hicimos aquí. –tirándola en el sillón que estaba frente las peceras. – Después que terminó… se fijó en las peceras. ¿Lo conoces? –señalando una cabeza de cabellos rubios rizados.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Scott Moon.

- Pues… Scott Moon, era el novio de Megan, ¿no? Quedó traumatizada al ver su cabeza en la pecera, eso que no supo lo que hice con su cuerpo… pero tú sí. –dijo inclinándose sobre ella. - ¿Verdad? –esta negó. – Claro que lo sabes… -acarició su mejilla. - ¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada? Antes de que enfermaras… ¿Lo recuerdas? Sabes lo que pasa cuando desobedecen. –la volvió a halar del pelo. – Dime lo que pasa. –ordenó.

- ¡No! –gritó como pudo.

En los meses de invierno, Alice, Mikaela, Martínez, Stevens y de vez en cuando Merle, se juntaban en el edificio más lejano, solo para pasar un rato agradable, juntos. En una de sus conversaciones, plantearon la posibilidad de conspirar contra el Gobernador. No es que el fuese un hombre malo… solo que había perdido la cabeza. El sistema de intercambio los había jodido a todos ya que las mujeres eran las más perjudicadas. Las primeras peleas en la arena fueron horrendas, el Gobernador hizo a dos hombres que tenía en un sótano, cautivos pelear a muerte, rodeados de caminantes. Pero antes, le había hecho cosas horribles, que los ciegos habitantes de Woodbury jamás vieron. Martínez estaba cansado de matar gente inocente para robarles sus pocas pertenencias y así abastecer Woodbury. Alice estaba cansada de ser acosada por cualquier pervertido y que nadie hiciera nada. Stevens estaba cansada de estar en Woodbury, la pobre mujer había sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar y obligada a trabajar ahí. Había cosas obvias, pequeños detalles que los civiles no veían o no querían ver, pero que los que trabajaban cerca del Gobernador, lo veían a cada momento, eran obligados a verlo en cada momento. De alguna forma Phillip se dio cuenta, no los mató. Les dio otra oportunidad por decirlo así. Merle intercedió por ella una vez más ya que el Gobernador no sabía que Merle también era parte de eso. Como castigo, Alice y Stevens debían estar siempre en la enfermería y debían hacer algunas cosas por su líder. Martínez y Mikaela debían trabajar en el sótano frio de un edificio. El mismo sótano donde mantenía cautivos a aquellos dos hombres, que alguna vez fueron de la guardia nacional. Un par de hombres del Gobernador, Bruce y Gabe, llegaron con varios cuerpos. La función de Ela y Martínez era simple: descuartizar los cuerpos sin cabezas. Stevens y Alice eran las encargadas de quitarles la vida con alguna sobredosis, después que el hombre los interrogaba. Mikaela se recordaba empapada de sangre apestosa, cartílagos, órganos y de lo que le salpicara. Ese recuerdo le dio nauseas. Recordaba como su desprecio por el hombre había crecido y crecido.

- Bien. –le golpeó el estómago fuertemente haciendo que se retorciera bajo él. - ¿Recuerdas haberlo descuartizado? ¡Sí! –exclamó cuando ella encontró sus ojos. – Lo hiciste bien… a Penny le gustaba lo que le enviabas, era más fácil para ella comer los pedazos pequeños… ¿Qué que te inspirabas? –rió.

- En ti. –lo escupió.

- ¿Enserio? –la golpeó con el dorso de su mano.

Después de momentos horribles de tortura con el Gobernador, Mikaela se desmayó. Al despertar le dolía _todo_ su cuerpo. Sobresaltada miró a todos lados, debía ser la madrugada. Seguía en el mismo lugar, afuera se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente pidiendo sangre a gritos. Tal vez estarían por matar a Merle y Daryl. Eso creía Ela. Estaba atada de las manos, tenía la ropa mal puesta y sus botas estaban tiradas en una esquina. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, apenas podía pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el dolor y de pensar más que en cómo salir de allí con vida. Notó que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, la razón: pequeños fragmentos de cristal de las peceras que se le incrustaron. No tenía armas y estaba encerrada, ¿Cómo saldría? Se podía quedar ahí esperando al príncipe azul, o algún superhéroe pero eso no pasaría. Podía quedarse y unirse a Neil en la otra vida o podría levantarse y buscar cómo salir. Vio sus botas, en la bota derecha llevaba un cuchillo que era obvio que ya no estaba, pero en la izquierda… había una navaja de bolsillo. Como pudo se acercó a las botas, rogaba porque estuviese allí. Y así fue. Con cuidado de no perderla la sostuvo, era difícil ver lo que hacía ya que sus manos estaban en su espalda. Pudo soltarse. Se puso las botas. La puerta estaba abierta. Con todo el ruido que había afuera, estaba segura que no había nadie por los alrededores. Corrió a la casa, tomó la mochila y sus armas y… a lo lejos vio a Merle con dos hombres y una mujer. Al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con que él fuera con ellos. Comenzaron a salir por una de las planchas del muro. Mikaela no iba a gritar eso es seguro, tampoco podía correr y alcanzarlos. Se escucharon varios disparos del otro lado del muro. _Caminantes_, pensó Ela. Cuando por fin llegó al sitio por donde Merle y sus acompañantes habían salido, un horrendo mordedor estaba entrando.

- Ya pasé por bastante hoy… tú… -tragó por el dolor. – no me vas a detener ahora. –le clavó el cuchillo que llevaba.

Salió. Comenzó caminar sin rumbo, como en su sueño. Pero esta vez el camino la llevaría a alguna parte ¿no? Caminaba por piedad, no sabía ni hacia donde se dirigía, su mente divagaba de una cosa a otra, era como si no fuese ella. Le dolía el estómago, además del resto del cuerpo, claro. Había pasado horas caminando, el sol había salido y aun no encontraba rastro de Merle y la gente que lo acompañaba.

~.~

- ¡Maldita sea! –maldijo Merle.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó irritado Rick, mientras avanzaban hacia la carretera.

- Nada… solo que hay que volver. –sentenció el mayor de los Dixon deteniéndose. Los demás se detuvieron a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –preguntó Maggie incrédula.

- No entienden… dejé… dejé a Ela. Ela se quedó en Woodbury. –dándose cuenta que no estaba con él.

- ¿Ela? ¿Quién es Ela? –curioseó el ex sheriff.

- Ella prometió que me ayudaría… y no lo hizo. –Maggie, expresó su sentir ignorando a Rick, señalando a Merle como si él fuese el culpable.

- No pudo. –defendió Daryl, Maggie lo miró con sorpresa. – No sé las razones pero no pudo.

- Hay que volver por ella. No se puede quedar con ese loco. –dijo Merle.

- No es de nuestro grupo. –Rick dijo alzando la voz para ser escuchado.

- Intentó ayudarme a escapar. –confesó Daryl. – Lo iba a hacer con Maggie y Glenn, lo sé. Solo que no pudo. –miró a su hermano, quien tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. – A estas alturas… debe estar…

- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra decir eso hermanito. –dijo molesto Merle.

- ¿Por qué no? –le dijo enfadado Daryl. – Tú no estuviste ahí, no viste lo que yo vi. Ese psicópata amigo tuyo… la… la… iba a torturar. –esta confesión hizo a los hermanos Dixon sentir un golpe en el estómago. Una ola de emociones invadió a Merle. Ambos se sentían culpables, pero ¿había algo que pudiesen hacer? Maggie tragó, se tensó recordando la visita que tuvo de parte del Gobernador y no pudo sentir más que pena y empatía por Ela.

- Rick. –un tono suplicante, salió de la voz de Maggie hacia su jefe.

- No podemos arriesgarnos. –respondió el hombre colocándose una mano en la cintura y la otra extendida mientras expresaba sus pensamientos. – Estamos cerca de la carretera. No tenemos municiones. Además, el viaje podría ser en vano.

- ¿Dejarla atrás como me dejaron a mí en Atlanta? O ¿a Andrea en la granja? –rió Merle molesto. – ¿Esa es la clase de líder que tienes hermanito? –dijo mirando incrédulo a Daryl.

- Cállate Merle. –Daryl dijo molesto. - ¿Qué me dices del tuyo? –Merle le iba a responder pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Ya basta! –gritó Maggie. – Rick ya decidió. –dijo triste. – Ya no hay nada que hacer. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de todos modos? –se encogió de hombros.

- Pero ¿si fuese tu noviecito? ¿Lo dejarías? –le dijo a Maggie tratando de convencerla de que abogara por él. – Hermano…

- Rick ya dijo. –concluyó Daryl asintiéndole a Rick mientras seguía caminando.

Rick se sintió satisfecho de saber que contaba con Daryl, aunque no sabía muy bien a hasta qué punto, pues Merle ya estaba de regreso. Él sabía que era injusto dejar a la chica atrás, y más después de lo que dijo Daryl, los iba a ayudar a escapar y por eso sería torturada por el psicópata del Gobernador. Hasta cierto punto Rick se sentía culpable, pero al fin de cuentas ella no era su problema, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se referían a Mikaela, la chica que Daryl y Maggie había encontrado el día que… el día que…

Ya podía ver la carretera. Se acercaron a paso rápido mientras llamaban a Glenn. Este sería algo difícil… la integración de Merle al grupo. Después de todo, los había sacado de Woodbury.

~.~

- ¡Daryl! –escuchó la voz de un hombre gritar.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Había gente cerca? Bueno, eso sería obvio porque los mordedores no hablan. ¿Estaba Merle cerca? ¿Sería ese el grupo del hermano de Merle? Mientras más caminaba, su corazón se agitaba de emoción. Aun con dificultad continuó avanzando y distinguió la carretera. Vio un carro, no pudo distinguir bien pero lo vio dar una vuelta en U, como pudo corrió para poder llamar su atención y que no la dejaran. El carro se alejaba y ella justo llegaba a la carretera.

- ¡Esperen! –gritó como pudo ya que su garganta estaba seca. - ¡Merle! –gritó una vez más con dificultad. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de frustración. – Me dejaron. Otra vez. –susurró molesta.

~.~

Los hermanos Dixon llevaban alrededor de cuarentaicinco minutos caminando, apenas habían intercambiado palabra. Aunque era notable por parte de Merle que estaba feliz de ver a su hermanito, se sentía mal por la decisión de dejar a la chica atrás. Al menos la satisfacción de saber que su hermanito le era fiel aun, lo tenía por las nubes. Aun se preguntaba si Daryl realmente estaba ahí a su lado, si realmente había dejado a los de la prisión para estar con él. En cambio Daryl… él sabía que su lugar estaba con su familia, su sangre. Pero los de la prisión… Carol, Rick, Glenn, Carl, Destructora, ellos eran su nueva familia desde hacía tiempo. Cuando se alejaron de la carretera habían quedado en permanecer en silencio para no alertar a los caminantes, al menos hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

- Demonios hermanito, tengo hambre. –comentó Merle con su singular tono de voz.

- Ya cazaremos algo. –le alentó el menor de los Dixon.

- Las ardillas te ven y huyen. –dijo en tono burlón a su hermano. - ¿O las extinguiste? –rio.

- ¡Shhh! –ordenó Daryl, su agudo oído había captado algo. Poniéndose en guardia, preparando la ballesta.

- ¿Me mandas a callar? –preguntó el grandulón haciéndose el machote.

- Maldición Merle, cállate. Escuché algo. –le dijo mirando por la mirilla de la ballesta mientras escaneaba el área en busca de caminantes.

Comenzaron a escuchar un par de pasos lentos, flojos, desganados, una especie de quejido, más bien como… como llanto. Tal vez sollozos. ¿Los caminantes hacían eso? ¿Una evolución de caminante, tal vez? Se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos. Merle le hizo señas a Daryl, cada uno se ocultó detrás de un árbol a esperar a que el caminante pasase por su lado y matarlo sin hacer ruido ya que no querían llamar la atención de los caminantes de la zona. Daryl apretó la empuñadura de su cuchillo y Merle tenía su prótesis lista, justo cuando el caminante estuvo por pasar al lado de Daryl, este lo golpeó. El caminante, que aparentemente era mujer, emitió un fuerte ruido. Un quejido, que no era normal en un caminante. Calló al piso con un golpe solido con Daryl sobre ella. Estuvo a solo centímetros de clavarle el cuchillo cuando reconoció el rostro.

~.~

Mikaela sintió todo el peso de algo lanzarse sobre ella. Tal vez era un caminante… y no le importaba. Ya no le quedaba _nada_. Estaba sola. Y ese había sido el camino que había elegido. No iba a seguir al carro, no llegaría a esa prisión, no había nada ni nadie esperándola ahí. Su camino estaba en el bosque. Y ahí quería morir… al menos hoy. Se sentía horrible por todo lo que había pasado. Cada vez que intentaba pensar en cosas lindas, cada vez que cerraba los ojos… lo veía. Lo veía a él, al Gobernador, lo veía tan cerca, sentía… sentía asco, de él y de todo. Se sentía enferma, se sentía harta de la situación. Y justo ahora, había elegido que si un caminante se le abalanzaba lo dejaría hacer lo que fuese. Ya nada importaba. No importaba hasta que vio esos ojos azules conectarse con los de ella. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba tan cerca y no era un caminante pero estaba por clavarle un cuchillo. Sintió como el hombre se tensó sobre ella. El par de ojos azules de su atacante escaneaban su rosto de esquina a esquina, centímetro a centímetro, frisado. Ella por igual. Por un momento pensó que alucinaba hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar.

- Pero qué demonios haces Daryl, ¿vas a dejar que te muerda ese puto caminante? –Merle se fue acercando hasta que reconoció la mochila del 'caminante'. Aun no le había visto la cara pues desde su posición, Daryl le tapaba la visibilidad.

- Merle… -susurró la joven ante la voz, antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	16. Para Sobrevivir, Hay Que Matar

_Hola! Aquí les dejo un capitulo, ojala les guste!_

_Una pregunta (contestenla si quieren) ¿como su personaje favorito llegó a ser su favorito?_

**Capítulo 16 ****_Para Sobrevivir, Hay Que Matar_**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, solo supo que le dolía todo cuando intentó moverse. Levantó un poco la cabeza y la giró a ambos lados. No había nada ni nadie. De a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada, se giró un poco, estaba sobre una manta de las que llevaba en su mochila y esta le había servido de almohada. La confusión la invadió. A su lado izquierdo comenzaron a sentirse movimientos, pasos acercándose. Se giró de golpe y de un brinco cayó de pie. A un par de metros estaba Daryl apuntándola con la ballesta. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, Daryl bajó la ballesta despacio saludándola y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó ella retrocediendo un paso torpemente cuando Daryl se acercó e intentó tocarle la frente.

- Veo si aún tienes fiebre. –respondió dando un paso hacia adelante y tocó su frente. – Ya te bajó. –murmuró. Acomodándose la ballesta en el hombro.

- ¿D-donde esta Merle? –se animó a preguntar una vez el menor de los Dixon se había alejado de ella. Daryl pasó su dedo bajo su nariz antes de contestar.

- Fue a ver si hay un lugar donde pasar la noche. –se limitó a responder. – Así que mi sobrina ¿eh? –dijo ocultando un tono burlón en su voz mientras se inclinaba a levantar la manta.

- Larga historia. –respondió cruzada de brazos mientras lo observaba.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró mientras sacudía la sabana. Frunció el ceño algo divertido. – Tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Bien. –respondió levantando los brazos de forma chistosa, pero en ella no había nada chistoso al contrario, se veía horrible. Parecía uno de esos muertos vivientes. Comenzó desde que encontró a Merle hasta poco antes del ataque a Woodbury. Omitiendo todo detalle de su vida personal. Daryl también le contó cosas, del ataque a Woodbury, antes y después que ella lo golpeara. Como escaparon y un más o menos de cómo Merle y él terminaron vagando por el bosque.

- ¡Hey nena, estás despierta! –saludó Merle con voz cantarina y una sonrisa.

- Sí. –dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros y le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó en tono más serio mientras se acercaba a ella. Solo negó, no quería hablar. Tampoco le había querido decir a Daryl cuando este quiso sacar el tema.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? –cambió el tema.

- Estuviste desmayada como por una hora más o menos. –contestó Daryl a la chica.

- Bien, ¿puedes caminar? –ella asintió ante la pregunta de Merle.

- Hay que caminar mucho. –dijo Daryl. – Ella no parece poder… -le dijo a su hermano.

- Claro que puedo. –contradijo la chica.

- Es un largo camino el que nos espera nena, ¿crees poder? –preguntó Merle con voz suave. Cosa que sorprendió a Daryl. Casi se desmaya de la impresión, nunca había visto a Merle tratar a alguien de esa manera. Estuvo a punto de explotar en risas pero Merle lo vio a los ojos, serio y decidió aguantar.

- Sí. –dijo cortante, ya comenzaba a sentirse molesta. – ¿Nos vamos? –señalando a su alrededor.

- Vamos. –alentó Daryl, tomando la delantera. Este ya había guardado la sabana en la mochila y la llevaba con él. Merle llevaba la otra.

Merle dio unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que Ela no se movía, se volteó a verla. – Merle… -dejó salir la muchacha mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraban con dolor. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que su débil cuerpo le permitía. Merle se quedó estático por un momento hasta que correspondió el abrazo unos segundos después. Daryl los vio. – Creí que… que no te volvería a ver. Creí que me habían dejado atrás. –trataba de decir entre sollozos.

- ¡Shhh tranquila! –trató de confortarla. – Sigamos caminando antes que nos caiga la noche encima. –la chica se separó de él y continuaron su camino.

Merle le indicaba a Daryl el camino que había tomado y que no había señales de casas, así que caminaron en dirección opuesta. Mikaela los seguía unos pasos atrás, dándoles espacio a los hermanos. Merle eran tan diferente a Daryl, los veía y sabía que eran como polos opuestos, pero también sabía que esa fachada de Merle era solo eso. Una máscara que el hombre usaba para intimidar a los demás. Suspiró frustrada. Daryl volteó a verla mientras Merle seguía caminando.

- ¿Estas bien? –él aminoró el paso hasta que ella estuvo a su lado.

- Estoy viva, eso es algo ¿no? –Daryl asintió. – ¿Me das mis armas?

- Claro. –contestó mientras bajaba su ballesta y la recostaba contra un árbol mientras se quitaba el arco de la muchacha y su carcaj.

- Ya me empezaba a sentir inútil. –comentó más bien para sí, cuando se colocó el arco y el carcaj en la espalda.

- Merle dijo que nos dividiéramos las cosas, tú no te vez como que puedas llevar algo. –comentó tomando la ballesta, acomodándola en su hombro.

- ¿Porque me subestiman tanto? –dijo molesta mientras seguían caminando.

- Ve la realidad. –le dijo molesto. – Estás herida, más de lo que se puede ver. –ella se detuvo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que te hizo el psicópata ese? –le reclamó.

- Tú. No. Sabes. Nada. –escupió cada palabra con veneno.

~.~

Había pasado una hora después de que el sol había bajado. Usando la linterna de Daryl, se iban guiando a través del bosque. Habían perdido toda esperanza de encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

- Alumbra allí. –ordenó la castaña al menor de los Dixon.

- Ela que no hay nada aquí. Estamos jodidos. –comentó Merle sin dejar que Daryl reaccionara a la orden de la chica. Ela rodó los ojos.

- Bien. –dijo molesta. – Yo voy sola. Esperen aquí. –les dijo mientras amenazaba con internarse en la oscuridad.

- Espera aquí, voy con ella. –le dijo Daryl a Merle.

- Una mierda. No pienso quedarme aquí en la oscuridad sin nadie que me cubra la espalda. –argumentó Merle.

- Miedoso. –dijo Ela por lo bajo, con la intensión de no ser escuchada pero llegó a los oídos de Daryl que estaba a su lado. Con el rabillo del ojo Ela notó como Daryl esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Finalmente con la linterna, lograron ver lo que Ela les decía. Justo en un claro del bosque, iluminado por un rayo de luz de luna se veía una pequeña cabaña. La joven sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro de emoción, Daryl sonrió de lado más relajado ante la imagen que tenía en frente y Merle se paró entre medio de ambos y los rodeó con sus brazos en una especie de abrazo.

- Hogar dulce hogar. –expresó Merle con voz cantarina. – Esto debe ser mejor que dormir en una celda cuatro por cuatro ¿no, hermanito? –volvió a hablar Merle mientras palmeaba a Daryl, Ela se sintió un poco incomoda y le dio y codazo. - ¡Hey! –se quejó el hombre.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que revisarla. –ordenó a los hombres.

Con suma cautela el trio reviso los alrededores de la cabaña, Daryl les hizo seña de que estaba despejado y que debían entrar. Daryl iba liderando el grupo con la ballesta en alto mientras Merle tenía su prótesis preparada y un cuchillo en alto. Ela estaba a su lado con el arco listo.

- Merle y yo revisamos aquí abajo, tú ve arriba. –le dijo a la chica, ella sacó la otra linterna de una de las mochilas y subió sin protestar.

Ambos hermanos revisaban la planta baja cuidadosamente, encontraron a un par encerrados en la despensa, los eliminaron fácilmente. Una vez se sintieron seguros Daryl comenzó una conversación algo… extraña.

- Dijiste… ¿Qué tenía novio? –refiriéndose a una de sus conversaciones previas cuando la muchachita yacía desmayada.

- Sí. –dijo indiferente el mayor de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó mientras se movía inquietamente en su lugar mirando por una ventana, para luego pasar un dedo bajo su nariz. Merle sabía que estaba nervios.

- Se murió. –Daryl lo miró y asintió varias veces bajando la vista, luego volvió a ver por la ventana. – Acaso… hermanito, no me digas que Mikaela te gusta… -dijo riendo.

- Ni siquiera la conozco. –respondió molesto ante la suposición de su hermano.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa conocer una mujer ante de…? -el comentario de Merle fue interrumpido por voces fuera de la cabaña. –Pero qué demonios… -susurró mientras se agachaba. Daryl lo imitó.

Cinco personas irrumpieron en la cabaña abandonada. Una mujer, cuatro hombre. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos, no dudaron en capturarlos. Sin mediar palabra. Los despojaron de sus pertenencias y los arrodillaron para ejecutarlos. Los Dixon hacían todo para pelear pero estaban siendo sometidos por cuatro hombre muy grandes. La mujer comenzó a decirles cosas. En especial a Daryl.

- ¿Sabes? –comenzó, acariciando su cara. – Mirándote bien… ¡te tengo una propuesta! –dijo emocionada. – Que tal si te nos unes… te dejaría vivir. –apretó sus labios a los del cazador pero este no respondió, solo se echó para atrás.

~.~

La parte de arriba estaba despejada, exceptuando por una pequeña ardilla que estaba atrapada en el baño, era muy pequeña así que la dejó ir. Desde arriba se podía ver lo tenebroso que era el bosque en la noche y en silencio agradecía a ese ser supremo que les había puesto la cabaña en el camino. Se sentó en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y luego se recostó. Al dejar caer su cabeza, metió las manos bajo la almohada. Sintió algo frio contra el dorso de su mano derecha. Se incorporó, levantó la almohada y ahí estaba: una Glock17. Revisó el cartucho, seis u ocho rondas a lo mucho. La verdad, ella no sabía mucho de armas, apenas había disparado una, pero por salvar su vida y la de sus compañeros, era capaz de tener la mejor puntería del mundo matando caminantes. Si había un arma debía haber más o al menos munición, así que se levantó y revisó la mesa de noche a su lado, encontró cuchillos de caza en la primera gaveta, cuando iba para la próxima escuchó un montón de ruido y voces abajo. Salió del cuarto y se fue asomando. Vio a cuatro hombres sometiendo a los Dixon, observó con cuidado a la mujer, que parecía ser la líder. Decía cosas sobre un ataque a su grupo, que estaban sin comida pero que tenían armas. Cosa que a Ela le estuvo raro. También dijo cosas sobre estar buscando un lugar seguro, que no iba a compartir la cabaña con ellos, pero lo que dijo que alteró a Ela fue cuando le ofreció a Daryl quedarse con ella cambio de su vida y además de eso… lo besó. El coraje inundó cada sentido de la joven. Con el arco y flecha no haría nada, además de que estaban en el cuarto. Apretó los puños y… se dio cuenta que tenía la Glock en la mano. Respiró hondo. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero para sobrevivir hay que matar. No era momento de echarse para atrás y mucho menos ahora que sus vidas pendía de un hilo. Se aseguró de no tener el seguro puesto.

- ¡Apártate de él perra! –no le dio tiempo a la mujer de reaccionar pues ya le había disparado. Falló, le dio en el hombro pero algo era algo. - ¡Ustedes, cabrones suéltenlos! –ordenó.

Dos de ellos fueron a ver a la mujer, que maldecía a Mikaela. Uno custodió a los Dixon mientras otro subía por la castaña.

- ¡No hay tiempo de jugar a las escondidillas! –le gritó Merle, para que no huyera del tipo. Mientras, él y Daryl maniobraban y derribaban a su custodio, quitándole las armas. Los Dixon estaban al mando. – ¡Que nadie se mueva!

El que iba por Mikaela se quedó estático al ver como sus compañeros eran amenazados por los hombres de acento sureño.

- Baja el arma. –le gritó Daryl al que estaba en la escalera.

- Cuando tu noviecita baje la de ella. –le respondió el grandulón. Daryl y Ela se sintieron incomodos pero ninguno corrigió ese detalle.

- ¡Spencer mata a esa puta! –gritó exasperada la mujer pelirroja, que ahora todo su lado derecho estaba teñido de rojo a causa de la sangre.

- ¡Qué esperas Spencer! Ella hirió a Regina. –le gritó el otro pelirrojo que la sostenía. Según dedujo Ela, debían ser familia ya que eran muy parecidos.

- ¿Quién tiene las armas ahora? –preguntó Merle dando un paso hacia al frente.

- ¡Maldición! Ninguno sirve para nada. –gritó la mujer quitándole el arma a uno de sus compañeros y apuntó hacia Ela.

Todo pasó demasiando rápido, unos caminantes entraron, eran unos ocho. Mientras todos atacaban a los caminantes, la mujer le disparó a Ela. Esta calló al suelo. El hombre que estaba en las escaleras había bajado hacia unos minutos. Dos de los hombres terminaron siendo cena de cadáveres vivientes. Daryl pretendía subir por Ela pero la pelirroja se lo impidió. Merle estaba siendo apresado por los hombres restantes.

- Una vez más, -comenzó la mujer. – Confieso que no soy de las que ruegan ni suplican y no es que lo vaya a hacer, pero te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Te nos unes o mueres? –Daryl solo la miró con odio mientras ella le sostenía la barbilla. – Tu novia ya pasó a mejor vida… -le recordó.

Daryl no dijo nada, solo miró a su hermano que estaba siendo arrinconado por dos hombres armados. Mikaela ya no estaba, pronto matarían a Merle y él no se quedaría solo de nuevo. Bajó la mirada, pensativo, pasó su mano bajo su nariz en cuanto la mujer quitó la suya.

- Veo que lo estás pensando, ¿Qué dices? –insistió la mujer.

- ¡Púdrete! –contestó el cazador después de escupir la cara de la mujer.

- Cabrón. –susurró notablemente molesta. – Él va a pagar tu error. –le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Merle, levantó su arma, lista para disparar. Daryl solo quería que terminara rápido.

- No si **_tú_** pagas el tuyo primero. –dijo una voz desde arriba.

Mikaela no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y esta vez sí dio en el blanco. El que parecía ser familiar de la mujer se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer y la lloró el otro fue eliminado por Merle que le quitó el arma. El último hombre se puso en pie, intentó atacar a Daryl después de varios insultos y maldiciones por matar a su hermana, antes de que este sacara su arma, Merle lo asesinó.

Una vez todo se calmó, las miradas nerviosas volaban por la habitación.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Mikaela aun nerviosa.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No estabas muerta? –Merle se acercó desde la puerta principal.

- ¿Dónde te dio? –preguntó Daryl.

- Me rosó el brazo, nada grave… solo le di dramatismo. –rió un poco.

- Los cabrones hijos de… -acalló al ver la expresión de Ela. – Los mordedores estarán aquí dentro de poco… y no tenemos donde ir.

- Podríamos… sacar los cuerpos. –dijo Mikaela empujando un poco el cuerpo de la mujer, con el pie. – Y podríamos… -recordó lo que había visto una vez en Atlanta. -…Impregnar las puertas y ventanas con partes de los caminantes. Tal vez así no se fijen en la cabaña y podemos descansar aquí… -Merle y Daryl la miraron con el ceño fruncido, era una idea descabellada.

- Podríamos intentarlo. –dijo Daryl mientras halaba uno de los cuerpos hacia afuera. – Pero hay que poner a estos debajo de los caminantes para que no llamen la atención. –Ela asintió.

- No va a funcionar, ¿Qué carajo se fumaron ustedes dos? –gruñó el viejo Merle.

- Quítale las armas y lo que sea que traían, ella y yo vamos a dejar los cuerpos afuera. –dijo autoritario Daryl.

Dicho y hecho, como pudieron, regaron un poco de perfume de caminante por el lugar cubriendo la parte de afuera de la cabaña. Una vez terminaron con eso y los cuerpos, entraron. Ela no había dejado que ninguno le tocara el brazo, insistiendo con que no era nada. Merle les dijo que las armas apenas tenían munición, la cabaña tenia agua y que no sería el primero en hacer guardia. Se turnaron para bañarse, comieron de lo que encontraron en la mochila de Ela, Merle tomó una habitación y una botella de licor y se encerró.

- Maldita venda, deja que te ponga bien. –decía Ela mientras trataba de vendarse la herida que seguía sangrando pero en menos cantidad.

- Necesitas ayuda. –la joven levantó la vista encontrando a Daryl recostado del marco de la muerta, este pasó su mano bajo su nariz.

- Yo puedo sola, gracias. –volviendo a lo que intentaba hacia varios minutos atrás.

- Claro, por eso llevas más de media hora y sin ningún progreso. –Daryl se acercó a ella y la ayudó aunque ella se negase.

- Gracias. –dejó salir ella en un susurro casi inaudible, estaba con su vista clavada en el suelo.

- Yo… voy a hacer la primera guardia. –dijo levantándose pero quedándose estático en el mismo lugar. Como esperando algo.

- Daryl. –llamó la atención del cazador. – No hagas guardia, digo, los tres debemos descansar y si uno descansa más que el otro, eso nos puede afectar. Podríamos estar vulnerables. –se excusó.

- Voy abajo. –dijo finalmente después de considerarlo un momento.

- Quédate. Digo, si quieres. Es más seguro estar juntos, ¿no? –estaba nervios.

- Bien.

Ambos se acostaron en la cómoda cama, cada uno a su lado, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sin dobles intensiones, solo estaban ahí… Daryl estaba sobre su lado derecho mordisqueándose las unas de esa mano cuando sintió que ella se volteó, su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente cuando sintió su mirada sobre su nuca.

- Daryl. –llamó con timidez.

- Hmm… -fue su respuesta.

- Deberíamos… deberíamos ir a la prisión.

Daryl había pensado en eso desde el momento en que se fue de la carretera, solo que no iba a abandonar a su hermano otra vez.

- Merle… -comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

- Esta bien, ya sé. –volvió a su posición anterior.

Segundos después, comenzó a llover, Mikaela se quedó viendo como la lluvia caía por la ventana y era iluminada por la luz de la luna, hasta que quedó dormida. Daryl sentía las suaves respiraciones de la chica, y mientras más se concentraba en eso, más dormido se iba quedando.


	17. A Falta De Balas: Flechas

_Hola! se suponía que subiría martes pero tengo algunos problemillas así que subo hoy por si no puedo mañana. Espero que les guste este capitulo... es largo, hasta me cansé cuando lo escribí jiji por cierto, hay una parte que fue escrita por mi hermanito, editada por mi. ^_^ ya pronto empiezan las disputas... ;) Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, critica u opinión, me dejan saber!_

* * *

**Capítulo 17 ****_A Falta De Balas: Flechas_**

El olor a polvo y a humedad inundaba la habitación. Además, el de alcohol y sudor. Merle estaba tirado en la cama con la vista clavada en el techo. A pesar del alcohol, no había podido quedarse dormido. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas… tal vez días, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Tenía miles de pensamientos, algo dentro de él… no estaba bien. Sabía lo que era: culpabilidad.

Como cuando tenía doce; la primera vez que robó algo en su vida. Daryl tenía tal vez unos siete u ocho años, su madre estaba en el hospital por una paliza que recibió '_en la calle_' por un '_extraño_'. Merle no era estúpido como los policías que tomaron la querella. Él sabía que había sido su padre quien había golpeado a su madre por querer gastar el dinero que ella ganaba en comida y no manteniendo los vicios de su esposo. El joven Merle de doce años había visto como su padre le gritaba y le pegaba, el intentó impedirlo, pero como siempre… era inútil. Terminó inconsciente en el piso de la sala por unas horas. Daryl lloraba en silencio bajo su cama, pretendiendo ser invisible. Así que, mamá estaba en el hospital. Papá estaba emborrachándose con el dinero que ganaba su mujer. Y los niños… ellos solo existían. Daryl lloraba en silencio, no quería preocupar a Merle diciendo que tenía hambre, Merle lo sabía. Por eso fue al primer colmado que encontró, mientras la sexy cajera era cortejada por un idiota, Merle se ponía en acción. Rellenó su mochila vacía con algunas cosas. Cosas pequeñas pero útiles. Tomó una barra de chocolate y fue hasta la cajera, ella aclaró su garganta y se despidió del hombre. Entonces Merle supo que algo no estaba bien, pagó el chocolate y salió directo a casa. No pudo evitar pensar en el mal que hacía. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que tomar cosas de los demás era malo, él lo sabía, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, su hermanito moriría de hambre hasta poder conseguir algo mejor. Mientras caminaba pensaba en regresar las cosas y disculparse, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Esa noche y su hermanito cenaron golosinas y refrescos. Su situación no mejoró y Merle se vio obligado a repetir esto varias veces hasta que fue descubierto.

De una forma u otra se sentía culpable de alejar a Daryl de su grupo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; además, Daryl le pertenecía. Era **_su_** hermano. **_Su_** sangre. Y aunque Mikaela no le hubiese dicho que pasó con el Gobernador, se sentía culpable de lo que ella estaba pasando.

El sol había salido, era tiempo de moverse.

~.~

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntarlo pero lo habría.

- No dormiste muy bien en toda la noche. –comentó cuando la joven se incorporó. El cazador estaba sentado en el piso limpiando unas flechas. - ¿Estas bien?

Ela se asustó por un momento, había olvidado donde estaba y con quien estaba. – ¿Eh? –soltó tratando de procesar la información. – Yo… era la primera vez que… -guardó silencio.-

- ¿Matabas a alguien? –completó buscando su mirada, Ela tenía la mirada triste y cansada, clavada en el suelo.

- Sí. –Suspiró pesadamente.- Por un momento pensé que eran monstros peores que los caminantes. Cuando vi como _tenían_ a _Merle_… como esa _tipa_ quiso que _tú_… -cerró los ojos y apretó los labios antes de seguir hablando, en su tono había un toque de rabia. – Solo pensé que no podía perderlos, que no podía quedarme sola. –pausó y volteó a ver a Daryl. - ¿Eso me convierte en una _maldita egoísta_, verdad?

- Hiciste lo que cualquiera haría por defender a su familia. –No pudo evitar pensar en _su_ familia, en la que dejó en la prisión.

- Supongo… gracias. –se encogió de hombros; sonrió de lado, no tenía ganas de sonreír pero había algo en todo esto (no sabía que) que la hozo sentirse mejor. – Soy un monstro como ellos. –soltó.

- Mikaela, no lo eres. Deja de culparte. Si no los matábamos, los muertos seriamos nosotros. –ella asintió tratando de convencerse a sí misma mientras repetía las palabras del hombre en su cabeza.

- Tienes razón… -dijo por lo bajo pasando sus manos desde sus ojos hasta las cienes para luego enredarlas en su cabellos, que estaba alborotado. – Tú tampoco dormiste, ¿es por los que dejaste atrás, los de la prisión? –el solo asintió una vez y siguió con lo que hacía. – Bien. –sabía que él no quería hablar de esto y menos con ella. - ¿Llegaron más caminantes? –preguntó asomándose por la ventana para comprobar los alrededores.

- Han venido muy pocos pero cada vez aumentan en número y frecuencia. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. –dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella hasta asomarse también por la ventana. Se quedaron ahí, solo mirando los torpes pasos de lo que parecía ser una stripper, aun llevaba dinero a un lado de su ropa interior. Daryl y Ela intercambiaron miradas al escuchar el alboroto de Merle al otro lado de la puerta, el menor de los Dixon pasó su dedo bajo su nariz al darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la joven, se dirigió a la puerta. – Le voy a avisar a Merle que nos vamos. Empaca tus cosas y lo que encuentres útil por aquí. –señaló la habitación.

Mikaela asintió viéndolo salir del cuarto. Recordó que por lo del día anterior, no había revisado a ver si había más armas o municiones en la habitación. Guardó los dos cuchillos que había encontrado en la mochila de armas, siguió revisando. Encontró una caja de munición para la Glock casi vacía. Con lo que encontró en la caja recargó el cartucho. Se colocó con cuidado el arma en la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Se movió cerca de un pequeño armario y ¡bingo! Una escopeta y munición. ¿Era su día de _suerte_? acomodó bien sus mochilas, tomó el arco y el carcaj, y salió del cuarto. Dejó todo en el pasillo mientras al baño para cambiarse la venda del brazo.

~.~

- ¡Mierda! –gritaba tirando todo a su paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sereno Daryl, acomodándose su mochila en la espalda, con la ballesta a sus pies.

- No hay nada en esta mierda de cabaña. –le explicó a su hermano. - ¡Maldición Ela, baja de una maldita vez! –gritó muy molesto.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo saldremos? –preguntó Daryl sosteniendo su ballesta. – Tus gritos llamaron a todos esos hijos de… -fue interrumpido.

- Vienen más por la parte de atrás, los vi por la ventana. Si vamos a salir _tiene_ que ser ahora. –les informó la joven.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó Merle.

- Eso no ayuda… -le dijo Ela, saliendo de la cocina, donde se encontraban y acercándose a la puerta principal.

- Tú abres, salimos y nos cubres. –Daryl le dijo a Ela. - ¿Lista?

- ¡Hagamos esto ya! –exigió Merle.

~.~

Llevaban apenas tres horas y media caminando en busca de comida principalmente, cuando Merle se detuvo a regar un árbol. Daryl estaba alerta con su ballesta en alto, vigilando más bien los árboles. Ela estaba consumida en sus pensamientos, en todo el camino casi no había hablado.

- Voy a caminar un poco más adelante… -le dijo a Daryl.

- No te alejes mucho. –le comentó, viéndola caminar mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano y soltaba un 'Mhmm'. –No hay nada afuera excepto mosquitos y hormigas. –le dijo a Merle.

- Paciencia hermanito… tarde o temprano una ardilla tiene que cruzarse en nuestro camino. –le animó su hermano mayor, ya no estaba tan molesto como en la mañana.

- ¡Creo que Daryl las extinguió! –escucharon la voz de Ela, se estaba burlando del cazador.

- ¡Cállate! –le respondió. – Aun así no es mucha comida.

Ela caminaba en busca de algo que cazar, no pudo evitar escuchar su pequeña discusión. Merle estaba celoso de la relación de Daryl con el dichoso sheriff. Los hermanos Dixon discutían sobre la prisión, eso ponía nerviosa a Ela. En sus adentros Ela rogaba porque Daryl convenciera a Merle de ir a esa prisión. Si era necesario, ella lucharía con ellos por defender ese lugar… al que nunca había ido, pero sabía que algo la esperaba ahí.

- Tiene un techo, comida, baños cubiertos… podría no ser mala idea. –dijo Daryl tratando de convencerlo.

- Merle, has pasado casi toda tu vida en la prisión, qué diferencia hay… -comentó Ela acercándose a los hombres.

- Para ustedes quizás… no será ninguna fiesta para mí.

Ahí iban de nuevo, Merle se quejaba y Daryl trataba de convencerlos. Merle aseguraba que la gente de la prisión estaría muerta. Al final decidieron buscar donde pescar.

- ¿Encontraste algo? –le preguntó Daryl en voz baja a Ela.

- Nada. –pausó. - Pero tengo unas latas de sopa, eso podría servirnos por hoy. Y unas botellas de agua.

- Bien. –su mirada seguía a Merle que iba a la delantera.

- Para mí huele que hay un arroyo cerca. –comentó Merle.

- No fuimos tan al oeste, ahí hay un rio es el Yellow Jacket. –contestó Daryl.

- ¿Estas mareado hermanito? No estamos ni cerca del Yellow Jacket.

- No fuimos al oeste, solo un poco hacia el sur. Eso creo.

- Genial, estoy con un par de tipos que se hacen llamar cazadores y no tienen idea de dónde estamos. –murmuró Ela cansada de sus constantes discusiones, creyó que nadie la oyó pero vio como Daryl la miró con mala cara. – Lo siento. –dijo inaudible. Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo, un ruido extraño llegó a los oídos de la muchacha. - ¿Qué es eso? –dijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Oyen eso? –Daryl oyó lo mismo que Ela.

- Sí. Animales siendo salvajes. –sentencio Merle.

- No, es un bebé.

Ela sabía que esos dos volverían a argumentar así que se fue adelantando mientras Merle de decía cosas de mapaches 'haciendo el amor' a Daryl. A unos pasos atrás de Ela estaba Daryl. Eran personas. Personas en apuros.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Apúrate! ¡Cierra la puerta! –gritaba el hombre.

- ¡Oye, salta! –les gritó Merle.

- Idiota. –murmuró la castaña siguiendo a Daryl.

- ¿Qué? Hey, hermano. ¿Ela, tú también? No pienso gastar balas en desconocidos que nunca me dieron comida ni me saludaron en la calle. Ese es mi código. Harían bien en hacerlo suyo. –seguía diciéndole a Daryl.

- ¿Qué tal si te hubiese dejado en Atlanta? ¿Cuánta posibilidad de sobrevivir tenías? Y aun así te salvé. No jodas a hora. –estaba cansada de esta actitud infantil del hombre que consideraba familia.

- Ela, usa las flechas. No queremos que lleguen más. –le dijo Daryl atravesando a un caminante que quería un trozo del chico que estaba sobre la plataforma de un camión. - ¡Vamos! Intento ayudarlos, ayúdenme. –les decía Daryl a los dos hombres. Merle estaba fresco como una lechuga, solo miraba sin hacer nada.

- ¡Daryl! En la parte de atrás de la camioneta. –le dijo al cazador para que auxiliara a la mujer mientras ella estaba ocupada. Estaba siendo rodeada. Usó el cuchillo con el más cercano y flechas con los otros. El hombre hispano le disparó a uno que tenía a sus espaldas. – _Gracias_. –le dijo en español.

El hombre estaba temeroso por los extraños que 'salvaban' su vida y la de su familia, y nadie podía culparlo. La apariencia de los tres extraños no decía nada bueno. Y menos la de Merle Dixon, con esa actitud. El hispano hablaba cosas, de que no se acercaran a su mujer y otras cosas más. Los hombres se encargaban de los caminantes y Ela se acercó a la mujer, sacó el cadáver del caminante y abrió la puerta.

- _¿Están bien?_ –le preguntó a la mujer que rezaba con su bebé en brazos.

- _Sí, sí… gracias._ –decía apretando a su bebé contra su pecho. La mujer pasó su mirada examinadora sobre el rostro de Ela, vio los moretones y no dudó en preguntar. - _¿Ellos te hicieron esto?_ –tocando la cara de la castaña. - _Puedes venir con nosotros… hay lugar._

Mikaela negó. - _ No, no fueron ellos. Ellos son mi familia. Verás, hay un hombre muy malo. –_comenzó._ – El que me hizo esto… es muy atractivo, perdió un ojo y es probable que los intente seducir con sus palabras y falsas promesas… no vayan con él. Por favor. Por el bien de tus hijos. _–le dijo sosteniendo su mano._ – Es un psicópata. Les hará daño. No se acerquen a Woodbury._

- _Está bien. _–la mujer asintió.

- ¡Aléjate de me auto! –ordenó el hombre hispano. Ela dio un brinco de susto al ver como un cuerpo caía a su lado y Merle abría la puerta trasera. - ¿Qué hace? –Merle lo apuntó con su arma.

- Más lento frijolero. Esa no es forma de decir gracias. –Daryl y Ela observaban la escena prácticamente atónitos. Y decepcionados.

- No tenemos nada. –informó el latino. –Nada para llevar. El tanque esta vacío.

- Déjalos ir. –ordenó Daryl a Merle.

Ela se incorporó lentamente. – _Ayúdanos._ –le rogó la mujer en llanto. Ela asintió y se alejó cerrando la puerta de la camioneta. Merle le hizo señas para que se alejara.

- Lo menos que pueden hacer es darnos una enchilada o algo ¿no? –dijo inclinándose en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

El chico quería enfrentar a Merle, su padre lo detuvo dejando que Daryl se encargara de la situación. – Sal del auto. –apuntó Daryl a Merle con la ballesta.

- Sé que no me hablas a mi hermano. –Ela escuchó a Merle. Él se portaba como todo un cabrón, haciendo que el respeto y la admiración que sentía la muchacha por él se fueran al piso.

- ¡Suban a su auto y salgan de aquí! –Daryl vio a latino, el cazador estaba tan enojado con su hermano que no podía controlar el tono de su voz. - ¡Ya suban al auto!

- _¡Esperen!_ –Ela siguió al hombre, este subió al carro y Ela se acuclilló a su lado. – _No es mucho pero… les será más útil que a nosotros._ –le dio las latas de sopa y unas botellas de agua. Le dio la escopeta y la munición. Y un cuchillo.

- _Gracias._ _Te quedaste sin nada._ –observó el hombre.

- _No importa, yo puedo arreglármelas._ –se incorporó, ahora solo le quedaba tres botellas de agua, la Glock que tenía en el pantalón, el arco y flechas, y algunos cuchillos.

- _Puedes venir con nosotros. _–ofreció nuevamente la mujer. Ela se negó.

- Buena suerte. –los vio irse en reversa mientras Daryl seguía apuntando a su hermano mayor y este solo movía la ballesta de su cara.

- ¿Les diste nuestras cosas? –escuchó a Merle, estaba tan enojada que solo apresuró el paso que quedó al lado del menor de los Dixon.

- Tiene mierda en la cabeza. –refunfuño Mikaela, refiriéndose a Merle.

- Hiciste bien. –le dijo Daryl, Ela asintió.

- ¿Ahora qué? –miró hacia atrás, estaban en el dichoso Yellow Jacket.

- No lo sé…

Caminaron por la carretera por cerca de una hora, sin hablarle a Merle. Luego se internaron en el bosque nuevamente. De un momento a otro Merle le reclamaba a Daryl el haberle apuntado con la ballesta.

- ¿Saben qué? Sigan discutiendo… yo me largo.

- ¡Ela! –llamó el mayor de los hermanos.

- Déjala. –le dijo Daryl.

Ela se fue alejando pero al escuchar la voz quebrada de Daryl, se detuvo detrás de un árbol.

- Oye, volví a buscarte. No estabas ahí. –decía el castaño con voz quebrada. – Y tampoco te corté la mano, _tú_ lo hiciste. Mucho antes de que te encerraran en ese techo. Te lo buscaste. –vio como Daryl agitaba una flecha frente a Merle.

Este se vía indignado. - ¡¿Sabes que encuentro gracioso?! Tú y el sheriff Rick, son cercanos ahora ¿no? –y ahí estaba la evidencia, Merle estaba celoso de la relación de Daryl y el ex sheriff.

Mientras seguían discutiendo Ela se iba acercando, estaba ciertamente cansada de las discusiones pero esta vez todo se volvía más brusco.

- ¡Merle! –llamó Ela cuando vio al hombre halar la camisa de Daryl. – Dios… -susurró al ver las cicatrices que quedaron al descubierto en la espalda del cazador. Daryl hizo todo lo posible para cubrirse la espalda lo más rápido posible.

- Es que… yo… no sabía que él… -se trabó el hombre de la prótesis.

- Sí lo hizo. Te hizo lo mismo a ti. –Daryl recogía sus cosas. – Por eso te fuiste primero.

Ela seguía impactada por toda la información que entraba por sus oídos, escuchó a Merle decir que no iría a la prisión y dio sus razones. La muchacha se recargó de un árbol, los hermanos se estaban separando y debía elegir hacia dónde ir.

- Sabes… aunque soy yo que se aleja, eres tú quien se va. –Ela no pudo evitar llorar, ver que Daryl tenía una guerra interna, sabía que le dolía dejar a su hermano. Ella podía sentir el dolor de Daryl. Dio un paso hacia él, Merle comenzaba a retroceder. ¿Merle o Daryl? – De nuevo.

Un impulso invadió el sistema de Mikaela, comenzó a caminar hacia Daryl hasta finalmente alcanzarlo. Este casi le clava una flecha cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía.

- Lo siento, no quise…

- Está bien. –aún tenía la voz quebrada. Intentó limpiarse algunas lágrimas.

- No tienes que ocultar tus lágrimas, Daryl. –puso su mano sobre el hombro del cazador. – Te juro que en el último año no había llorado tanto hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida. –rio. – Esta bien que llores, déjalo salir.

Él no dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando. El sol de la tarde se colaba entre la copa de los árboles.

- Les agradarás. –soltó Daryl después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Disculpa?

- A los de la prisión. Hay tres chicas, Maggie que ya la conoces, su hermana Beth y Carol.

- ¿Y el bebé? –recordó su primer encuentro con Maggie y Daryl.

- Destructora. –sonrió. – Sí, creo que le agradarás.

- No estoy segura…

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me seguiste? –se detuvo a verla. Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Una corazonada? –se encogió de hombros.

- No me sigas por pena ni compasión. –sentenció al recordar que ella había visto sus cicatrices.

- Dios Daryl, eso es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir. ¿Por qué sentiría eso por ti? Eres un extraño, no te conozco. –mintió. Ella aun no sabía porque lo había seguido.

~.~

Ambos caminaban en silencio cuando un ruido les llamó la atención. Por instinto Ela agarró la mano de Daryl.

- Son caminantes. –alejando su mano de la de mano de la chica.

- Pero son muchos, Daryl. –se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. – Oh… lo siento.

- Atenta. –levantó la ballesta.

Ela preparó el arco y puso una flecha. Frente a ellos aparecieron unos seis caminantes, ambos se separaron un poco. Habían eliminado un par de caminantes cuando Merle apareció en la escena. Se acercó a Ela y tomó la Glock. Daryl le asintió, aprobando su presencia. Mikaela y el cazador ven a un caminante acercándose y disparan al mismo tiempo, la flecha de Daryl partió la flecha de Ela. Esta le lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre mientras seguían avanzando hacia los caminantes. Daryl y Merle siguieron por su lado. Cuando la castaña buscaba una nueva flecha en su carcaj este estaba vacío. El mordedor estaba muy cerca de ella. Presa del pánico ella comenzó a mirar a los lados en busca de algo con que defenderse, vio una piedra a unos dos metros de donde se encontraba. Ágilmente se abalanzó sobre ella y con un movimiento rápido y con un grito involuntario se aproximó al caminante y comenzó a aplastarle la cabeza. El caminante era más duro de lo que pensaba, al parecer hacia poco que se había convertido, era un chico de aproximadamente trece años. Daryl no pudo evitar pensar en Carl, cuando lo vio caer. Notó que un caminante en especial se fijó en esto, una mujer con vestido de flores cambió de dirección para ir a atacar a Mikaela. Como si fuese un instinto protector, materno. La caminante gruñía fuertemente hacia Ela, Daryl intentó advertirle pero era tarde, esta comenzaba a halar furiosamente a la joven por la espalda mientras Ela intentaba recuperar el aliento. La zombi la haló con tal fuerza que la hizo caer, el cuchillo que llevaba en su cinturón salió volando sin ser notado por la joven. Podía ver los podridos dientes chasqueando frente a su cara, intentando agarrar un buen pedazo de carne fresca. Daryl y Merle tenían sus propios asuntos ya que seguían apareciendo más. En cuanto el menor de los Dixon se pudo librar, le disparó a la zombi que estaba sobre Ela, dándole solo en el cuello pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se alejar de la joven. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a aplastarle la cabeza frenéticamente al caminante por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Quitó la flecha del zombi y se acercó a tomar su cuchillo, que lo distinguió entre las hojas secas, y apretando fuertemente el mango se acercó a ayudar a Merle con un par de caminantes.

- ¿Todos están bien? –todos asintieron ante la preocupación de Merle.

- Tu brazo sangra. –dijo Daryl acercándose a Ela.

- Estoy bien.

El sonido de disparos llenó el silencioso aire. Entonces Ela se dio cuenta, estaban más cerca de lo que creían de la prisión. Daryl los había llevado en círculos o tal vez zigzagueando todo este tiempo.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó Merle, sorprendentemente.

Corrieron tanto como sus débiles cuerpos le permitieron. Cuando salieron del límite del bosque frente a ellos estaba la prisión. Un hombre estaba siendo acorralado por caminantes. Daryl disparó a uno de los caminantes y Merle se encargó del otro. Seguían apareciendo por los lados, Ela comenzó a lanzar flechas junto a Daryl. Al quedarse sin flechas, la joven usó su cuchillo. Se dio un momento para ver el desastre que había a su alrededor.

- Maldito psicópata. –murmuró clavándole el cuchillo a un caminante.

El hombre le asintió a Daryl en gratitud, aunque a Merle no lo miró con buena cara. En cuanto miró a Ela, esta sintió miedo por un momento y miró a Daryl y luego al hombre. Este le asintió al igual que lo hizo con el cazador. Los tres hombres se acercaron a la verja a ver el desastre, exhaustos. La chica los veía un poco alejada, le dolía el pecho de forma exagerada.


	18. Juramento

_Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, esta largo pero ojala les guste :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 18 ****_Juramento_**

_- ¡Mami! –gritó la niña de cabello ondulado castaño, desde la litera que compartía con su hermano mayor. Vivían en una pequeña casa con solo dos cuartos y su madre estaba por traer a un tercer bebé al mundo._

_- ¿Qué pasa Ela? –preguntó con su habitual voz dulce, la mujer asiática. Tenía un moño mal hecho y se veía muy cansada por estar trabajando todo el día._

_- Mami… -susurró la pequeña bajando de la litera lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó las piernas de su madre. – Glenn dijo que no me quería… -levantó la vista para ver los ojos marrones de su madre, haciendo pucheros. – Porque rompí su juguete, pero fue un accidente. –confesó entre sollozos._

_- Ay… -tomó a la niña de la mano y dio unos pasos hasta la cama donde se encontraba el niño sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, en su joven carita se veía el enfado. – Glenn. –llamó su madre. - ¿Enserio le dijiste a tu hermana que no la querías? –preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama pero de frente al niño. –este solo asintió. - ¿por un juguete? –volvió a preguntar con su tono calmado._

_- Sí. No la quiero, la odio. –respondió con pucheros mientras miraba mal a su hermanita. La niña dio un grito ahogado y dio un paso hacia atrás._

_- Glenn, cariño. No digas eso. Ustedes son hermanos. Los hermanos no se odian. –le dijo. – Fue un accidente. ¿Te pidió disculpas? –miró a ambos niños. Ela asintió rápidamente, Glenn tardo un poco más pero asintió lentamente. – Bien, y todo esto fue por un juguete… un juguete que ya ni usabas. Ahora te pregunto… ¿Quién vale más: tu hermana o tu juguete viejo? -Este bajó la mirada, lo estaba considerando._

_- Ela. –respondió con timidez._

_- ¿La odias? –el niño negó. – Dense un abrazo. –les ordenó._

_La niña y el niño se dieron un abrazo. Apenas se llevaban un año de diferencia. Y siempre habían sido muy unidos, cuando peleaban… el amor por el otro crecía ya que a cada momento se conocían más y más. No importaba las razones de sus peleas a los cinco minutos se estaban sonriendo uno al otro y así era su relación de hermanos. A pesar de sus diferencias y perspectivas, siempre se apoyaban._

_- Cariño, hay que llevar a Glenn a su clase de coreano. –dijo la voz de un hombre desde la sala._

_- En eso estamos. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a sus hijos._

_Los padres de Glenn y Ela, habían venido desde corea hacia unos años ya, la madre de Glenn trabajaba en una panadería donde conoció a su mejor amiga, la cual la llevó a ella y su –en ese tiempo- prometido a la escuela de inglés, donde la mujer latina daba clases en las tardes. La madre de Ela. Dos años después la pareja de asiáticos se casó. Año y medio después, recibieron la noticia que serían papás. Luna, la mejor amiga de Sarah Rhee, tuvo algunos problemas personales; su familia le dio la espalda al enterarse que estaba embarazada. El hombre al enterarse de su embarazo la dejó sola. A Luna no le afectaba tanto pues podía ser madre soltera, ella era fuerte y podía sacar a delante a su hija sin necesidad de un hombre a su lado; sí le dolió que su familia no quisiese saber de ninguna. Un día Luna salía de dar sus clases –de inglés y español- cuando un hombre intentó robarle su bolso. Después de todo el susto le comenzaron las contracciones y apenas tenía siete meses y medio de embarazo. Una vez en el hospital, la diagnosticaron con preclamsia. Ella le pidió a Sarah, que si algo llegase a pasarle a ella… se hiciera cargo de su hija. Y así lo hizo. Sarah veía tanto de Luna en Mikaela, que la hacía sonreír aunque fuese un recuerdo triste. Los padres de Ela no creían que fuese necesario que ella aprendiese coreano, pero al ser parte de la familia Rhee, mas su empeño por seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, Ela comenzaría sus clases el próximo año._

_Una vez Glenn se quedó en la escuela, se despidió de su hermanita. Jurándole que jamás volvería a decirle que la odiaba, y que no importaba su juguete roto. Ela le pidió a su madre comprarle otro de los mismos y así lo hicieron. Cuando Glenn regresó Ela le obsequió el juguete._

_Años después, cuando Glenn tenía 11 y Ela unos 10, ambos caminaban de regreso a casa de sus clases de coreano, un chico empujó a Ela haciéndola caer. Haciendo que todas sus cosas quedasen esparcidas por toda la acera. Glenn confrontó al chico. Hubo una pelea, la peor parte fue para Glenn, Ela ayudó a Glenn golpeando al chico con su mochila aunque estuviese vacía. Una vez el chico se fue vociferando insultos y juramentos, los hermanos Rhee, recogieron sus cosas y volvieron camino a casa._

_- Glenn, gracias por defenderme hoy. –dijo la niña curando las heridas de su hermano mayor._

_- Eres mi hermana, ese es mi deber. -sonrió adolorido. – Te juro que te voy a proteger siempre, a ti a Amber y a Sulli. Nunca nadie les va a hacer daño mientras yo este._

_- Gracias. –lo abrazó._

_- Además, eres mi hermana favorita. –confesó. – Amber y Sulli no son tan grandes como para jugar con ellas._

~.~

Mientras se le dificultaba la respiración, no podía evitar pensar en su familia. ¿Sería que pronto se les uniría?

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Rick alarmado al ver como la chica estaba recostada de la reja, luchando por respirar.

- ¡Ela! –exclamaron los hermanos Dixon al unisón.

- Rick, hay que llevarla adentro. –le dijo Daryl a su líder. - ¡Ahora!

Daryl le quitó todo lo que llevaba encima y se lo pasó a Merle, Rick y este, lo cubrían mientras intentaban llegar a la –ahora destruida- entrada de la prisión. En cuanto estuvieron a punto de llegar, Glenn fue en la Dodge Ram para recogerlos, así como hizo con el viejo Hershel. Michonne iba con él. Esta se encargó de algunos caminantes que estaban cerca, a lo que los demás entraban en la camioneta. Pusieron todo en la parte de atrás de la Dodge y Rick subió en el asiento de copiloto. Glenn manejaba. Ela quedó justo detrás del asiento de Glenn, Daryl a su lado, Michonne al lado de este y Merle se acomodó al lado de la mujer de rastas, con miedo a que lo matase en ese momento con su katana.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó nervioso Glenn al escuchar los esfuerzos por respirar de la joven.

- Si supiera que le pasa te lo diría. –rugió Daryl. – Ela, escúchame… respira conmigo. –le ordenó haciendo respiraciones lentas, con sus manos sujetaba la cara de Mikaela. – Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. –le aseguró. – Eso es. –sonrió un poco al ver como la chica imitaba sus respiraciones, Ela le agarró una de sus manos y la apretó fuerte con una mirada suplicante. Tenía miedo. – Estoy aquí. Merle está aquí. Todo va a estar bien. Sigue respirando.

Una vez la camioneta se detuvo todos bajaron de prisa.

- ¿Todos están bien? –preguntó Carol.

- Sí. –contestó rápido Rick. – Hershel, te necesito ¡ya! –le ordenó al viejo.

- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó nuevamente Carol.

- Es Mikaela. –soltó Maggie sorprendida, pues ya la había dado por muerta.

Todos siguieron al líder, al doctor y al cazador del grupo. Pusieron a Ela en una de las celdas mientras Hershel se encargaba de ella junto a Beth.

- Que nadie entre. Necesito que tenga espacio para respirar. –le dijo el viejo al líder y al cazador.

Maggie y Glenn iban juntos cuando la muchacha vio que algo calló al suelo, como un papelito y había caído del bolsillo de Mikaela cuando Daryl entró con ella a la celda. Curiosa, se acercó a tomarlo. Era una foto.

- No, tú no entras. –escucharon a Glenn exigirle a Merle.

- No, tú no entiendes. Tengo que pasar a ver como esta. –replicó Merle comenzando a enojarse.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Rick llegando a la escena, a unos escasos pasos se encontraba Daryl.

- El chino este no me deja pasar a ver a mi _hija_. –Merle se asustó por lo que había dicho, pues ya no estaba en Woodbury y no necesitaba seguir con esa farsa, pero no se corrigió. Además, ¿Cómo la llamaría ahora? Algunos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Merle pero nadie dijo nada.

- Coreano. Soy _coreano_, aprende a diferenciar a los asiáticos. –espetó Glenn.

- Al caso es lo mismo. –fue lo que recibió de parte de Merle.

- Hershel la está atendiendo. Pidió que nadie estuviese en la celda mientras la atendía. –le informó Rick.

- ¿Y qué hay de ella, de la chica? ¿Vas a dejar que una extraña y Merle se queden en la prisión? –preguntó con tono de reproche a Rick.

- Por dios, Glenn. No vamos a discutir eso ahora. La chica casi deja de respirar y… ¡Demonios! Glenn, acabamos de llegar. –soltó Daryl notablemente molesto.

Mientras esta discusión se daba en la entrada del pabellón, Maggie seguía atónita por lo que estaba viendo. En la foto estaba, una familia entera: una mamá, un papá, y sus cuatro hijos. Lo que llamó la atención de la granjera fue que no era cualquier familia, sino la familia de su novio. Glenn estaba ahí, a su lado derecho había dos chicas más, se veían jóvenes y se parecían a él. A su lado izquierdo: Mikaela. ¿Sería posible que esta fuese la hermana de Glenn?

- ¡Glenn! –llamó con urgencia y miedo a su novio.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo acercándose. – Si es por Merle, Rick dijo que dormirá afuera del pabellón.

- No es por eso… esto se le calló a la chica. –dijo entregándole la foto. – A Mikaela. –aclaró buscando la mirada de su novio mientras este tomaba la foto y la examinaba, su expresión cambio drásticamente.

- No. –negó en sorpresa. - ¡No! No, no, no, no… -comenzando a correr hasta la celda donde estaba Hershel y la recién llegada. - ¡Ela! –exclamó al entrar pero no podía ver a la chica ya que Beth y Hershel no se lo permitían. – Espera… espera… déjame verla. –pidió al granjero.

- Glenn, hijo necesito que salgas. –decía impidiéndole el paso.

- Tengo que verla Hershel. ¿Cómo está? ¿Esta despierta? –insistía.

- Glenn, necesito que salgas. –volvió a decir el hombre con pesadez en la voz.

- ¿Qué… que está pasando?

- Esta desmayada, pero estable. Va a estar bien. No ha tenido los mejores días de su vida. Ahora… necesito hablar con Daryl y su hermano. Y quiero que estés presente. –le comunicó. Era la mejor excusa que podía inventar para que Glenn no se quedase allí, aunque no sabía exactamente el afán del joven por ver a la recién llegada, no era conveniente que estuviese allí. No después de las heridas que había observado junto a Beth.

- No, con Merle nada. No quiero verlo. Ni que se le acerque a Maggie ni a nadie en la prisión. –pausó controlando su respiración. – Solo… déjame verla ¿sí?

- Bien, solo un momento. –Hershel le dio paso al muchacho.

Glenn se acercó a Beth para poder ver la cara de la muchacha. La rubia se movió dejando que el asiático se acercara más.

- ¿Es ella? ¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó Maggie recostándose de la litera.

Glenn solo asintió. Su garganta comenzó a arder. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. El joven se sentó al filo de la cama y tomó la mano de su –ahora inconsciente- hermana. Maggie se acercó más a él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Glenn. Con su mano libre Glenn, comenzó a acariciar la cara de Ela, y fue cuando notó sus heridas y moretones.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, lo mato! –exclamó levantándose de golpe, pensando que había sido Merle quien había herido a su hermanita. - ¡Lo mato!

- ¡Glenn espera! –Maggie lo seguía pero él no se detenía.

~.~

- Necesito que me digan que pasó con ella. –refiriéndose a Ela.

- La encontramos en el bosque. Estaba herida cuando la encontramos, también se desmayó. –contó Daryl.

- Tiene una herida de bala reciente y otros moretones… -inquirió el viejo.

- Nos encontramos a unas personas en una cabaña en el bosque, nos atacaron. –volvió a hablar Daryl.

Al parecer Daryl sería el que daría la información a Hershel, así que Merle le hizo una pequeña seña al ex policía para alejarse un poco de los otros.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rick mirando al hombre desde arriba para intimidarlo, dejando en claro que él mandaba allí, usando su tono autoritario.

- Bien, sé que no quieres que me quede, y más después de lo que pasó con la granjerita y el chino… coreano, -se corrigió a sí mismo. –pero solo quiero que me dejes ver a Ela. –Rick se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, tratando de ocultar su asombro ante tal pedido. – Ela es buena chica, es joven, aquí tendría futuro. Deja que se quede. No te dará problemas y Daryl puede cuidar de ella. –completó, no estaba cien por ciento seguro si Rick lo dejaría quedarse pero al menos debía asegurar que Ela estuviese a salvo. - ¿Qué dices?

- Merle… -dijo llevándose la mano derecha al tabique nasal y cerraba sus ojos un momento, lo estaba considerando. ¿Quién era el para negarle eso a Merle?- Bien, pero irás conmigo o Daryl, con autorización de Hershel. Es todo. –dio por concluida la conversación.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –gritó Glenn entrando a la galería, se acercó a Merle y si no fuese por Rick, que lo sostuvo, hubiese estampado a Merle contra la pared. – Rick, suéltame. Si llegó a tocar a mi hermana, las va a pagar. –vociferaba el joven asiático.

- Glenn, cálmate. –exigió el líder.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Mi hermano no es un puto violador ni golpea mujeres! –replicó Daryl poniéndose enfrente de Merle.

- ¿Tu hermana? –preguntó Rick. – No que es la hija de Merle. –comentó confundido.

- Era una farsa que tenían en Woodbury. –escucharon a Michonne.

- Mikaela es… ¿hermana del chino? –preguntó asombrado Merle. Sabía que esto no sería nada bueno. En cuanto la muchacha se enterara… lo odiaría.

~.~

La luz color naranja se colaba por las ventanas de la prisión. Un pequeño rayito de esa luz se colaba en la celda de Ela, dando justo en sus ojos. Incomoda por eso, Mikaela comenzó a moverse en la cama. Beth llamó de inmediato a su padre, cuando este entró por fin en la celda, la muchacha comenzaba a abrir los ojos. El granjero había pedido a todos que se mantuvieran afuera a lo que le informaba a la chica todo lo acontecido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el viejo.

Ela abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz, por instinto se alejó quedando pegada a la pared. Con la mirada algo desorbitada observaba cada rincón de la pequeña celda hasta encontrarse los enormes ojos de una chica rubia y con los ojos del dueño de la voz que la asustó.

- ¿Q-quiénes son?

- No te preocupes, estas a salvo. –aseguró Hershel. – Mi nombre es Hershel Green, esta es mi hija Beth y según tengo entendido… ya conociste a mi hija Maggie. –le contó.

- ¿Dónde está Merle? ¿Y Daryl? –preguntó preocupada.

- Están afuera, están bien. Pero antes, quiero hablar contigo. –Hershel le pidió a Beth que los dejara solos un momento. Le contó a Ela que él había sido veterinario en su granja y ahora era el medico del grupo. Le contó sobre el secuestro, le contó del ataque del Gobernador, que Michonne estaba ahí. – Hay alguien que quiere verte. –Ela frunció el ceño.- Alguien a quien no has visto en más de un año.

- ¿Disculpa? –Ela comenzaba a pensar que el viejo estaba loco.

- Tu hermano Glenn. –por un segundo Ela se desconectó y su mirada se clavó en el suelo, si se ponía a atar cabos… Maggie y Glenn, Glenn su hermano. Había sido secuestrado y torturado por Merle. Esa era la razón por la que algo dentro suyo la hacía pensar en el últimamente, por eso siguió a Daryl hasta al prisión e incluso le había sugerido ir cuando estaban en la cabaña.

~.~

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Mikaela había despertado. Glenn estaba tan impaciente, que Maggie lo tenía sujetado del brazo para asegurarse que no los fuese a interrumpir. Michonne estaba sentada en la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, Beth y Carol estaban sentadas en el piso, Beth tenía a Judith en brazos. Carl estaba con Rick en la guardia. Merle y Daryl estaban en la puerta del pabellón. Glenn y Maggie estaban recostados de la pared al lado de Beth. Hershel salió primero de la celda, su cara mostraba preocupación y Glenn se dio cuenta.

- Hershel ¿pasa algo? –preguntó apurando el paso hasta el viejo.

- Tengo que hablar con Rick.

- Está en la guardia. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Al ver que Hershel no contestaba, comenzó a enojarse.- Hershel ¿Qué...? –su pregunta fue interrumpida con la figura de Ela saliendo de la celda, se veía demacrada. Llena de moretones y golpes. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo. - ¡Por Dios! –soltó Glenn olvidándose de Hershel.

Ela levantó la vista al escuchar ese tono de voz tan familiar, al subir la vista su corazón latió tan fuerte que parecía que quería salirse de su pecho. Esa presión que sentía en su pecho -de emoción-, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo que su visión se tornara borrosa, llevó sus manos hasta su boca. Lo que veía era imposible. Era como un sueño. - ¡Glenn! –exclamó con su voz quebrada, se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo tan fuerte como su débil cuerpo le permitía. – Glenn, todos están muertos… todos los que amé están muertos. –le decía en llanto, con algunos espasmos.

- Ya estás a salvo, mientras estés conmigo nadie te va a dañar. Te lo juro. –selló el juramento con un beso en la frente de su hermana.

- Cómo cuando éramos niños… -recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí. –afirmó el joven. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó separándose un poco de ella, echándole un rápido vistazo a Merle.

- No importa. –respondió por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo que no importa? –preguntó boquiabierto. – Fue Merle, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo proteges? –insistió en la culpabilidad del mayor de los Dixon, mientras este solo rodó los ojos y soltó un insulto.

- ¡Que no! –le dijo a su hermano, desvió la mirada y a unos pasos estaba Maggie, Mikaela se separó de su hermano y se acercó a la chica con timidez, pena y vergüenza. – Maggie… yo…

- No digas nada. –pidió la joven, tomando la mano derecha de Ela entra sus manos.

- No, escucha… -suspiró dando algunos saltitos a consecuencia del llanto. – Intenté… lo intenté, de verdad… lo siento tanto. –se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte. Ela sabía lo que le había pasado a Maggie pues el sucio psicópata de Phillip se lo había dicho –además de las fallas de Merle, por las cuales Ela también pagó-.

- Shh tranquila. –Maggie intentó confortarla y la abrazó pero a consecuencia de esto, ella también rompió en llanto.

- Ela… tienes que comer algo. –dijo Glenn para no verlas llorar más. - ¿Vamos?

Carol se levantó y salió primero para prepararle un plato de comida a la muchacha. Beth le pidió a Michonne que la ayudase con Judith para poder levantarse y llevarla a la celda de Rick. Maggie se secó las lágrimas y se fue a su celda acompañada de Glenn, quien le dijo a su hermana que estaría con ella en un momento. Ela se fue acercando a los hermanos Dixon, observada por Michonne.

- Gracias. –le dijo a Daryl quien solo asintió. – Maldito idiota. –le dijo a Merle mientras lo abrazaba.

- Claro nena. –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada fija y examinadora de Michonne. Momentos después, Glenn salió de la celda de Maggie.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! –ordenó bruscamente.

- Hey, hey tranquilo. –dijo levantando los brazos en señal de inocencia.

- No te quiero ver cerca de este tipo. –dijo Glenn alejando a Ela de Merle. – Vamos, tienes que comer. –prácticamente a rastras sacó a Ela de allí, llevándola a una de las mesas.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó queriendo aclarar sus dudas.

- ¿Qué me hizo? –preguntó incrédulo. – Nos secuestró a mí y a Maggie, me lanzó un caminante y… su amigo se aprovechó de Maggie. –dijo casi sin voz por la rabia. – Por su culpa el psicópata del Gobernador nos atacó. Así que Ela, te pido de favor que no te acerque a él.

- Gracias. –le dijo Ela a Carol que dejaba un plato de sopa frente a ella. – Tengo que hablar con él. –espetó. – Aunque no te guste. –dijo mirando el humo que salía del plato.

- No lo conoces.

- Te equivocas. He vivido bajo el mismo techo de ese hombre por un año, ¿me vas a decir que no lo conozco? –lo miró molesta. - ¿Qué tal si yo te pidiese que no te acercaras a ninguno de tu grupo, ah? No conozco a nadie aquí como lo conozco a él. –decía para que su hermano entendiese.

- Me conoces a mí. –replicó Glenn.

- Ha, discúlpame Glenn, pero creo que el último año, todos hemos cambiado… considerablemente. Tú ya no eres el mismo Glenn de cuando me fui a ver mi 'familia'. Y yo tampoco soy la misma. –susurró.

Daryl la estaba escuchando, y sabía que se auto juzgaba, se sentía un monstro por matar aquellas personas. - ¿Por qué mejor no discuten esas cosas luego? Tú debes comer algo. –aconsejó Daryl.

- Bien. –asintió acercando su plato. – Pero tendré una charla contigo. –dijo señalando a Glenn. – Y no me vas a negar tener una buena charla con Merle. –aseguró enfadada.

El ruido de las muletas de Hershel, acompañado de las fuertes y seguras pisadas de Rick, llamó la atención de la joven.

- Veo que estas mejor. –la joven asintió. – Si te vas a quedar, tendremos una charla. –le informó el líder a Ela, esta sintió un pequeño mareo pero asintió.

Ela tragó con dificultas pues ese hombre la intimidaba. Podía ser igual o peor que el Gobernador y no sabía cómo debía acoplarse a las reglas de su nuevo líder… si es que la dejaba quedarse. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho y como la necesidad de aire se iba intensificando en pequeños intervalos, haciendo que se tensase. Estaba asustada. Levantó la vista y frente a ella estaba esa mirada azul que le daba seguridad por alguna razón desconocida. Daryl también estaba comiendo, pues no quería hacerlo hasta saber que Ela estaba bien, al levantar la vista se fijó que algo le pasaba a la muchacha, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron este le hizo saber que todo estaría bien y vio como poco a poco Mikaela se iba destensando.


	19. Rota

**N/A:** _Hola, he aquí un capítulo más de Warzone. Quiero decirles que hice una página de FB (para mis fics), le pueden dar like se llama Only1Sacha. También quería decirles que he tenido algunos problemillas con el próximo capítulo, –llevo la mitad- ciento que me falta algo, ¡así que sus reviews son muy importantes para terminar el capítulo 20! :) Por cierto, hice un video para el fic… aun no lo subo a YouTube. Para los que no sepan, la chica que elegí para 'encarnar' a Ela, es Lyndsy Fonseca. En fin, solo espero que les guste este capítulo, el titulo fue inspirado por uno de sus reviews, así como lo que pasa con Ela, Glenn y Merle, ;) y bueno déjenme saber todo lo que pase por sus cabecitas :)_

_**¡A leer!**_

**Capítulo 19 **_**Rota**_

Glenn había abandonado la habitación junto a Rick y Hershel. Una vez Ela había terminado su cena, se levantó a dejar su plato pero unas manos la detuvieron, era Carol.

- Yo lo hago. –la mujer tomó el plato y se marchó sin decir más.

Ela se dio la vuelta y los ojos de Daryl estaban sobre ella.

- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó irritada, este solo negó. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Sabes dónde están mis cosas? –preguntó Mikaela ladeando la cabeza.

- Merle tiene tus mochilas, allí. –señaló con la cabeza la celda donde se quedaría Merle. – Y tus armas… Rick las tiene. –pasando su dedo bajo su nariz. - Es por seguridad. –le aseguró.

- Claro. –apretando la comisura de sus labios. – Voy con Merle… -comentó alejándose hasta la celda de Merle. – Hola. –dijo pasando de largo hasta alcanzar sus mochilas dándole la espalda a Merle.

- Ela… yo… -comenzó Merle mirando la espalda de la chica para luego mirar su prótesis.

- ¿Sabes? –interrumpió. – Hubo un momento en el que justifiqué tu acción de secuestrar a estas personas… lo admito. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si supiese que _mi_ hermano, _GLENN_, estaba vivo ahí afuera. Pero ¿torturarlo? –Preguntó incrédula.- ¿Sabes lo que le hizo Philip a Maggie? –negó asqueada. – ¡Los iban a ejecutar! –exclamó levantando los brazos. - Glenn no quiere que me acerque a ti. –dijo con voz ronca.

- No tenía idea que el _chino_ era ti hermano. –Explicó levantando los brazos.- Supongo que ahora querrás estar con Glenn, ¿no? –Pausó.- ¿Lo-lo harás? –levantando la vista, refiriéndose a no acercarse a él, ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

- Debería. –contestó sincera. – Pero… eres mi familia. Sin ti hubiese muerto en Woodbury o peor. –volteó a verlo, recordando viejos sucesos donde Merle había sido su salvador.

- Sin ti _yo_ no hubiese vivido, hubiese sido cena de los caminantes de Atlanta o peor. –replicó él cuándo ella se sentó a su lado.

- Lo sé. –sonrió de lado. -Sino mal recuerdo, en una de tus borracheras dijiste algo de familia igual a lealtad, o algo así. –sonrió mirando sus manos, aunque sabía que aquella vez Merle no estaba borracho. El mayor de los Dixon soltó una carcajada. – Creo que ya nos hemos demostrado bastante de eso, ¿no? –se levantó, comenzaba a salir de la celda cuando volteó a verlo una vez más. – No importa cuán enojada este contigo, no puedo odiarte. Si me necesitas… ahí estaré como el primer día. –le dijo seria, acomodándose las mochilas en los hombros.

- Igualmente nena. –respondió inclinándose hacia al frente apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos.

Mikaela caminó decidida, sería ahora o nunca, debía aclarar todo de una vez con Rick y eso la estaba matando.

- Hey, uh, hola. –saludó a Beth.

- Hola. –respondió con su habitual sonrisa, mientras preparaba algo de leche para la bebé. - ¿Tienes donde quedarte? –se aventuró a preguntar al notar las mochilas.

- Aun no lo sé. –se encogió de hombros mientras Beth asentía. - ¿Sabes dónde está tu líder?

- ¿Rick? –soltó una carcajada. – Está en su celda con Judith, la bebé. –le informó.

- Ah, gracias. -iba a comenzar caminar cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era la celda. - ¿Cuál es?

- Esta en el segundo piso, es la primera que te vas a encontrar de frente al subir.

- Gracias. –a pasos lentos llegó a la reja del bloque C, Carl estaba sentado en la escalera y al verla rápidamente se aproximó. – Hey, ¿me podrías abrir? Vengo a hablar con Rick.

El niño se acercó con pasos decididos, al igual que su padre suele hacer, y abrió la reja. – Está en su celda. –le informó. – Deja eso ahí. –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza las mochilas.

- Pero no tienen nada, Rick tiene mis armas. –le replicó, el niño le volvió a señalar el suelo. Ela rodó los ojos. – Bien. –contestó rendida. - ¿Cuál es?

- Aquella. –señaló con su dedo índice.

- Gracias. –le dijo en voz baja arrugando la nariz, Carl rodó los ojos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Ela! –llamó Glenn con una sonrisa.

La muchacha iba subiendo por el segundo escalón, cuando volteó a ver a su hermano. – Voy a ver a Rick. –señaló hacia arriba.

- Oh bueno, cuando hables con él… -le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando la celda que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Ok. –subió y al asomarse a la celda del líder, este le hablaba a su bebé que estaba en su 'cuna' que tenía en letras negras: Destructora; Ela no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Se puede? –preguntó cohibida. El hombre se había cambiado la camisa marrón –que no se sabía si era así por el sucio- por una negra.

- ¿Uh? Oh ¿Ela, no? –volteó quedando frente a la chica mientras terminaba de cerrar los últimos botones de su camisa.

- Mikaela Rhee, pero me dicen Ela. –contestó recargándose del marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

- Rick Grimes, ella es Judith y ese, -dijo señalando al niño que entraba a la celda. – es mi hijo Carl. –el niño asintió sosteniendo el sombrero de sheriff que llevaba.

Ela asintió también, - ¿Hablaremos ahora?

- Será más tarde, debo discutir unos asuntos con Hershel y Daryl. –dijo mirándola serio.

- Bueno, y ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Puedes quedarte en la misma de esta tarde, por esta noche. O bien puedes quedarte con Glenn. –le indicó, Carl los miraba a ambos.

- Papá, no creo que ella deba…

- Hijo, ella no es peligro. –replicó el hombre interrumpiéndolo. – Al menos no ahora. –dijo mirando a Ela.

- No lo sabes. –le contestó mirando mal a Ela para volverse a ver a su padre. – Ella estaba con los malos. –apuntó.

- Disculpen que me meta, -ambos voltearon a verla. – pero ya que están hablando de mí; cuando _su_ grupo entró a Woodbury, yo pensé que ustedes eran los malos. –dijo especialmente para Carl. – Creo que estamos a mano en cuestión de desconfianza, ¿no?

~.~

- ¿Estaremos bien los dos aquí? –preguntó Ela dejando las mochilas en una esquina de la celda para luego sentarse al lado de Glenn.

- Sí, Maggie duerme en otra celda. Ya sabes, por Hershel. –sonrió de lado.

- Lo bueno es que podemos desvelarnos hablando. –lo empujó hombro a hombro, los dos con la mirada clavada en la pared que tenían en frente.

- Esta noche no, me toca guardia.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Dormiré sola en mi primera noche en la prisión? Rayos Glenn, acabamos de reencontrarnos. –murmuró molesta y decepcionada.

- Hey, nada te va a pasar aquí. –le aseguró Glenn volteándola a ver. –Los conozco desde que todo empezó.

Ela asintió varias veces, lo miró seria y se sentó frente a él en el banquito que había bajo la mesita. –Yo también conozco a Merle desde que todo empezó o más bien, desde que lo dejaron en Atlanta. –recriminó.

- ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Quieres meter a ese tipo en la conversación?

- Glenn, él es _mi_ familia, la única que tuve cuando los muertos se levantaron y comenzaron a comerse a los vivos. –su voz se quebró. – Tú no estabas, mamá y las niñas se convirtieron. –se mantuvo fuerte para no llorar. – Como esta gente es tu familia y das tu vida por ellos, Merle es la mía y doy mi vida por él. No pienso elegir a uno de los dos porque sería injusto. Y no pienses que no me importa lo que te hizo, es solo que… no elegiré. Él cuidó mi espalda muchas veces, Glenn. Y tú eres mi hermano, entiéndeme.

- Sí, pero él es causante de todo esto. –espetó.

- No vas a entenderme, lo sé. –se levantó. – Rick dijo que durmiera en la misma celda donde me atendió Hershel. –le dijo tomando sus mochilas.

- Es mejor. –expresó Glenn inclinándose hacia al frente mientras su hermana salía de la celda.

~.~

Ela se había acomodado en la celda donde Hershel la había atendido, Glenn fue a decirle que se iba a su guardia, solo eso ni sonrisas ni muestras de afecto solo a informarla. Lo escuchó salí y como cerraban la reja. Poco a poco los ruidos fueron mermando. Hershel pasó a verla una vez más. A asegurarse que estuviese bien.

Habían pasado las horas, tal vez ya era de madrugada cuando vio una silueta asomarse a su celada, por un momento pensó que era Glenn, pero desistió de la idea. Sintió el pánico correr por sus venas, la imagen del Gobernador con su asquerosa sonrisa, le llegó a la mente. Agarró la linterna que tenía en su costado izquierdo, pensó en zamparle un golpe a quien quiera que fuese pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Encendió la luz.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –inquirió viendo como el hombre se tapaba la cara ante la luz de la linterna. - ¿Vienes a _hablar_? –se incorporó en su cama y se recostó de la pared.

- Solo venía a asegurarme de que estuviese aquí. –contestó el hombre.

- Rick… yo no dañaría a tu gente, jamás. Ustedes son importantes para Glenn y no haría nada para decepcionarlo. Entiendo que desconfíes de mí, en verdad. Yo no confío en ti, pero mi hermano lo hace, él te conoce y lo respeto.

- Me parece muy bien. –llevándose las manos a la cintura. – Buenas noches. –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse.

- ¿Estas evitado hablar conmigo, Rick? –escuchó al hombre exhalar pesadamente.

- Hershel me contó. Lo que te hizo ese hombre. –le confesó.

- No le digas a nadie. –pidió la joven levantándose de golpe de la cama.

- No puedes quedarte callada, Glenn debe saber.

- No. Hershel me dijo lo que pasó con Maggie, y como Glenn ha actuado desde entonces, él no necesita más problemas. Apenas puede manejar lo poco que sabe qué pasó con Maggie, imagina si le contase las atrocidades que hizo Phillip.

- Si es lo que quieres… -asintió respetuosamente marchándose de la celda.

~.~

Ela no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara del Gobernador. Se levantó y salió de la celda con su linterna, caminó hasta la reja y estaba cerrada. Maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? –una voz la espantó. La luz de otra linterna la iluminó.

- Iba por agua. –mostrándole un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

- ¿Para qué son? –preguntó el hombre arrebatándoselas de la mano. - ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó después de ver la etiqueta.

- Daryl, eres un genio. –le dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Y muy delicado, por cierto. –refiriéndose a la forma en la que le había arrebatado el frasco.

El cazador solo gruñó y abrió la puerta, ambos salieron a la cocina de la prisión. Escucharon a Merle roncar.

- ¿Es por lo de la cabaña? –preguntó sin mirarla.

- Nunca puedo dormir bien cuando me quedo en un lugar por primera vez, ¿nunca te ha pasado? –preguntó sentándose en una de las mesas, mientras Daryl buscaba una botella de agua. Daryl no contestó y se acercó a darle el agua. - ¿Qué hacías despierto a esta hora?

- Me toca la guardia. –viéndola abrir el frasco.

- Pero si acabas de llagar, ¿acaso ni tu ni Rick descansan? –dijo después de tragarse las pastillas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –se cruzó los brazos, su movimiento provocó que el llavero sonara.

- ¡Shh! No hagas ruido. Los vas a despertar. –le advirtió. -Apuesto lo que sea que si vamos a su celda en estos instantes, debe estar despierto. O tal vez este merodeando por ahí. –su semblante era cansado y triste.

- El hombre no la ha pasado bien últimamente. –lo justificó.

- Creo que nadie la ha pasado bien aquí, Daryl. –dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

Daryl solo asintió acomodándose la ballesta. Justo en esos momentos Glenn bajaba y se reunía con ellos.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí. –respondió Ela.

- Vigílala, no puede dormir. –le aconsejó Daryl a Glenn, Ela rodó los ojos.

- Claro. –pasándole el rifle a Daryl. – Nos vemos. –se despidió del hombre. – Te acompaño a tu celda. –le dijo a su hermana.

Ela asintió y se despidió de Daryl con la mano, Glenn se adelantó unos pasos hasta la reja del pabellón, mientras Daryl la observaba alejarse, sabía que la muchacha estaba pasando por un momento duro. Que estaba rota. Los sucesos que habían vivido recientemente eran la causa de su insomnio. Se dirigió a su guardia tratando de dejar los pensamientos en los que la chica estaba presente a un lado.

Merle había escuchado sus murmullos, sabía que Ela no la estaba pasando bien. La conocía bastante y le tomaría bastante tiempo volver a ser la misma. Ela, _su_ Ela estaba completamente rota y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la muchacha colapsara.


	20. Déjalo Salir

Hola, primero que nada quiero decirles que... ¿les gusta la portada del fic? Es gracias a** Hotarubi86, **es la mejor! :)

Quiero dejarles el link de la pag en fb de mis fics y el video ;) me dicen que opinan!

Pagina: only1sacha

Video: watch?v=W1v0khwzhT8

Les digo, hay una parte inspirada en una escena eliminada de la tercera temporada, y... se suponía que iba a ser mas largo pero por problemillas con el tiempo no pude terminarlo. Pero aquí tienen una buena parte! ojala les guste y lo que no, me lo dejan saber!

**Capítulo 20 ****_Déjalo salir_**

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había dormido, lo que si estaba segura era de que agraciadamente no había soñado nada. El ruido de una discusión matutina del grupo de la prisión, la hizo salir de la cama y se asomó un poco por la puerta de la celda.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! –retumbó la voz de Hershel. Ela se asustó y se sentó en la cama, las discusiones siempre la ponían nerviosa. Los pasos de Rick, según dedujo Ela, se detuvieron y el sonido de las muletas del granjero lo siguió. – Te estamos perdiendo Rick. –dijo el viejo. – Todos lo hemos visto. Entendemos porqué, pero ahora no es el momento.

Ela escuchó el discurso de Hershel pero no entendía muy bien a que se refería. ¿Qué había sido tan grabe que tenía así a Rick? Volvió a asomarse, Rick le dedicó una mirada antes de salir. Por un segundo se asustó por el estado del hombre, pero continuó. Michonne la observaba desde una esquina, sacándole brillo a su katana. Merle le sonrió y Ela lo saludó velozmente antes de ir por Hershel ya que los presentes comenzaban a disiparse. Glenn la saludó en el camino a la celda del viejo al igual que Beth. Hershel la vio entrar y recordó que debía ver su herida, así que le indicó que regresaran a su celda ya que las cosas estaban allí, bajo la cama de Ela. La hermana de Glenn tenía dudas y el granjero era buena fuente. Le agradaba. Estaba decidida a preguntar, de manera 'casual'.

- El hombre perdió a su esposa. –le contó. -No ha dormido con todo lo que ha pasado, las personas que hemos perdido, lo del Gobernador. –revisaba la herida de la joven mientras hablaba. -Maggie y Glenn. Michonne, Merle y tú; no es fácil para él. –comenzaba a vendarle la herida.

- Pero tú… tú lo presionabas. –le dijo tratando de entender; recordando los reclamos del viejo.

- Es nuestro líder, él toma las decisiones. Debe estar cuerdo para tomarlas.

- Por dios Hershel, ese hombre no ha tenido tiempo de llorar a su mujer. –recriminó Ela.

- Ela hija, si dejo que se vaya a seguir esas alucinaciones que ha tenido, podría volverse loco. Tengo que hacerlo que vuelva a ser _él_. Sus hijos lo necesitan. –le dijo el hombre con su tono calmado. Terminó de vendarle el brazo y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Entiendes porque lo 'presiono'? Le debo mi vida y la de mis hijas a ese hombre, lo hago por su bien. –Ela asintió. - ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

- Nah, creo que me ha estado evitando.

- Ahora debe estar vigilando los alrededores. ¿Por qué no vas y aprovechas? –le aconsejó el viejo.

~.~

- ¿Nos espiabas? –preguntó Carl, que al salir de hablar con Rick se encontró con Ela.

- Creo que tengo una idea que compartir contigo, pero será más tarde… y tal vez termine muerta, pero creo que valdrá la pena. –le dijo bajándole la parte frontal del sombrero al niño; ignorando su pregunta.

- Eres muy molesta. –acomodándose el sombrero.

- Y tú irritante. –le sacó la lengua. – Te veo luego. –posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño al pasar por su lado.

- Esta loca. –lo escuchó murmurar.

- Oficial Grimes, ¿se puede? –Rick se dio la vuelta sorprendido, alejando los binoculares de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –volviendo a ver por los binoculares.

- Tu hijo tiene razón, no sé si Hershel y Daryl pueden hacerse cargo de todo pero tú definitivamente necesitas un descanso. –le comentó contemplando el gastado rostro del hombre.

- No hay tiempo para descansos cuando ese loco esta allá afuera, no sabemos cuándo vuelva a atacar. –contestó firme, sin apartar la vista de lo que fuese que estuviese mirando.

- No será pronto, eso te lo aseguro. Tendrá mucha gente en el pueblo pero dudo que niños y ancianos, que son la mayoría, puedan disparar. Y tardará un tiempo en formar un pequeño ejército. Le gusta calcular, Rick. No vendrá así a la ligera. –Rick asintió bajando lentamente los binoculares.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta. –volteó a verla.

- Quería preguntarte, ¿Cuáles son las reglas? ¿Qué se hace para comer, como se consigue la comida? –en Woodbury había sido un infierno, así que debía estar segura de cómo funcionaba este lugar. Estaba aterrada ante las posibles respuestas del hombre pero esperó.

Rick intentaba procesar y analizar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la joven. Fue como un balde de agua fría, por un momento quedó en shock. - ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó con su mano izquierda en su cintura y con la derecha hizo un movimiento en el aire, incrédulo sobre lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Ela suspiró pesadamente. – En Woodbury, las cosas te las ganabas por intercambio. Hace unos meses atrás hubo un conflicto y todo cambio, pero en un principio debías hacer lo que Sam, el encargado del almacén, te decía para poder conseguir algo. ¿Qué se hace aquí? –preguntó inocente.

- Ela, me estás diciendo que tú… -ladeó la cabeza ceñudo.

- Dios Rick no, es una larga historia pero no, no hice nada de eso. Merle trabajaba mucho en la construcción del muro, bueno solo vigilaba y montaba guardia, y yo un tiempo con la Dra. Stevens, y apenas nos daban comida u objetos de higiene para unos días. Sam le exigía más horas a Merle y le daba menos comida, quiso que yo… -se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza enmarcando las cejas, Rick entendió. –pero me negué. Comenzó a explotar a Merle, la comida no nos daba para nada y ni se diga para la ropa o cosas necesarias, por eso comencé a escaparme de Woodbury a saquear casas y así Merle y yo pudimos sobrevivir. Otras personas se doblegaron con la manipulación de Sam, otras no. Por eso Sam terminó muerto y el Gobernador ahora repartía las cosas por 'igualdad'. Luego Merle y el Gobernador se hicieron cercanos y le daban más comida pero aun así no era suficiente. Me acostumbré a andar por ahí. Creo que en eso Glenn y yo somos parecidos, somos muy agiles. –dijo recordando algunas fechorías que habían hecho de adolescentes. – Escurridizos.

- Dios. –lo escuchó murmurar. – ¡¿Que mente enferma haría eso?! –escupió, refiriéndose a Sam y el Gobernador. – Como líder, ¿Cómo permitió esas cosas? –se preguntaba. – Es un psicópata. –se masajeó la frente. - Escucha, aquí no tienes que _trabajar_ para _ganar_ comida. No de _esa_ forma. Aquí todos somos iguales, familia. Lo compartimos. Eso sí, nadie se queda sin hacer nada, ayuda en lo que puedas. En las guardias, limpieza de caminantes, con la cocina, lo que sea.

- Entiendo. –dijo más aliviada.

~.~

Estaba molesto porque Glenn y otros miembros del grupo no querían a Merle allí. También el asunto de abandonar la prisión después de haber perdido a tantos allí, después de tanto pelear por ella. Él no se rendiría tan fácil, nunca lo había hecho, ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que uno en específico opacó a los demás. Tenía que preguntarle algo a Hershel, no podía quedarse con la duda. Así que el hombre caminó hasta la celda del viejo.

- ¿Se puede? –preguntó al ver que Hershel estaba sentado masajeándose la pierna faltante.

- Pasa. –le dijo con su tono tranquilo. - ¿Vienes por el asunto de Merle?

- No, no es por eso. –se removió en su lugar algo incómodo. – Quería preguntarte algo…

- Dime. –pidió el viejo frunciendo el ceño por la manera en que Daryl actuaba. Este dio unos pasos y se acercó al granjero.

- Quería hablar de la hermana de Glenn. –dijo finalmente.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó soltando una leve carcajada al ver al cazador tan incómodo.

- ¿Qué pasó aquel día? ¿Cuándo se quedó sin respiración?

- Sufrió un ataque de pánico. –contestó, bajó la pata del pantalón cubriendo el espacio de su pierna faltante. – Déjame decirte que hiciste muy bien con los ejercicios de respiración. – Daryl asintió un poco sonrojado.- Esta viva gracias a ti, sino quien sabe… -refiriéndose a la posible muerte de la joven. – Glenn no hubiese tenido el privilegio de verla con vida. –comentó apoyándose de la cama de arriba para ponerse de pie. Daryl le pasó las muletas. - ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntar, muchacho?

- ¿Por qué andan tan misteriosos? –se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó sin entender Hershel.

- La vi varias veces pidiéndote algo en secreto, -refiriéndose a las veces que el viejo había ido a verla para revisarla y ella suplicaba algo. - ¿Qué es?

- Daryl, hijo… -comenzó mientras se acomodaba las muletas a cada lado.- Es algo personal de Mikaela, si quieres saber, debes preguntárselo tú mismo. Es algo delicado para ella, así que te pido que no la presiones si no quiere contarte. –concluyó el viejo, Daryl se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. – La chica está pasando por un mal momento Daryl, no está en condiciones de decidir nada, te pediría que la apoyes ya que Merle ni Glenn están en condiciones de hacerlo y a la persona más allegada además de ellos es a ti. –Daryl estaba más confundido que al comienzo pero asintió, siguió al viejo fuera de la celda.

~.~

Beth iba a ver como estaba Judith que era cuidada por su hermano mayor, cuando vio a Ela sentada al pie de la escalera comiendo mantequilla de maní, algo distraída.

- Hola. –saludó Ela le sonrió con la cuchara aun en la boca y Beth no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. - ¿Vienes? –preguntó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó con la boca libre, enterrando la cuchara dentro del recipiente.

- Voy a ver cómo están Carl y Judith, ¿quieres venir?

- Nah, ese niño me odia. –dijo negándose, volvió a llevarse una cuchara llena del contenido a la boca.

- Vamos, debes conocer a Judith. Gracias en parte a ti está viva. –le recordó la rubia, refiriéndose a su primer encuentro con Maggie y Daryl.

- Yo no hice nada, hubiesen encontrado de todas maneras.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Ela? –la joven asintió. – Ela, sin formula Judith no hubiese durado nada, tú se la facilitaste a Maggie y Daryl cuando la fueron a buscar, ¿Qué probabilidades había de encontrar fórmula para bebes ahí afuera? Tú se las proporcionaste, tienes méritos en esto. –sonrió. - ¡Vamos! –la animó tomándola de la mano.

- Ya que. –murmuró siendo halada a la fuerza por Beth.

Ambas subieron los escalones, Ela aun con el agarre de Beth. Judith lloraba desconsoladamente cuando se asomaron a la celda.

- Voy a prepararle algo de leche. –informó Beth a los presentes.

- Te acompaño. –se ofreció Ela.

- No, está bien, yo puedo. –le dijo saliendo de la celda.

Ela vio la mirada triste con la que Carl miraba a su hermanita y se sentó frente a ellos en el pequeño banquito.

- Extraña a mamá. –comentó el hijo del sheriff.

- Lamento que estés pasando por esto Carl. –el niño no la miró solo asintió. – Tú también debes extrañarla. –comentó en el tono más suave que pudo.

- S-sí.

- Sabes, mi mamá murió cuando yo nací. Mi papá… puf ni siquiera sé quién es. Nunca le interesó conocerme. ¿Pero sabes qué? No importa. Porque tuve la mejor familia del mundo. Al igual que tú y Judith tienen a esta gente. Además, tienen a su papá. –le dijo buscando su mirada.

- ¿Mi papá? Él no es él en estos momentos. –negó.

- Pero pronto lo será, Carl. –se acomodó en su lugar y se inclinó un poco hacia el niño. – Sé que es difícil asimilar todo, han perdido a muchos… sé lo que se siente, créeme. Tú debes ser fuerte por ti, por Judith y por tu papá. Él se pondrá bien. Te lo prometo. É-él te necesita. Tu hermanita te necesita.

- ¡Pero yo también necesito! –reclamó al borde del llanto.

- Lo sé Carl. –tomó su mano derecha entre las de ella. – Aquí me tienes. –le sonrió. Sé que no confías en mí, y no lo hago para ganarte. Lo hago porque todos necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos. Igual si no quieres, tienes a Beth, tú y ella parecen unidos. O tal vez… -no pudo terminar de hablar pues el chico la abrazó- Déjalo salir, no guardes nada. –le susurró.

- Yo le disparé. No pude salvarla. Le disparé a mi mamá. –sollozó.

- Escucha, ella no hubiese querido haberse convertido. Donde quiera que esté, mírame… -lo separó de ella y secó sus lágrimas. – Donde quiera que esté tu mamá, ella está cuidando de ti y de tu hermanita. Eres un chico fuerte, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti si viera lo mucho que has cuidado de todos aquí. –le sonrió.

- Ella quería que estuviese cerca siempre, yo lo detestaba. –dijo más calmado y sin lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que ella sabía que estabas creciendo, solo no quería verte correr peligro. –dedujo, ya que no conocía a la familia Grimes. – No importa lo que haya pasado Carl, no te machaques con lo mismo. No se podía hacer nada. –Hershel le había contado las circunstancias de la muerte de Lori. –Fuiste muy valiente. –tomándolo de las mejillas. –Este mundo no es justo para nadie, pero hay que seguir.

Unos momentos después Carl estaba sereno, con Judith en brazos cuando Beth, que había escuchado casi todo pero prefirió quedarse fuera, entró a la celda, tomó a Judith y se hizo cargo a ella.

- Ven, te voy a mostrar la prisión. –llamó Carl a Ela.

- ¿Enserio? –el niño asintió, ambos se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos de la prisión guiados por las luces de sus linternas.

- ¿Qué planeas para regresar a mi papá? –preguntó finalmente Carl.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos cómodos y te cuento todo?

~.~

Rick salía de la guardia cuando se topó con Carl y Ela.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Le mostraba la prisión. –se limitó a decir.

- Bien. Te toca la guardia. –le dijo al niño. – Voy por Maggie para que este contigo. –le informó. – Ela, tú sígueme. –Ela y Carl intercambiaron una última mirada y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

~.~

Rick pasó y le dijo a Maggie que era su turno de guardia. Ela lo seguía muy de cerca, en cuanto todos se juntaron y Maggie se había ido, Ela se posicionó entre Hershel y Michonne. Estaban discutiendo que hacer, Ela no opinaba pues sabía que no la tomarían en cuenta, pero quería recuperar sus flechas. Así que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese.

- Así que estamos atrapados aquí. –Soltó Glenn con su tono cínico.- Sin comida y sin municiones.

- No es nada nuevo, estaremos bien. –aseguró Daryl después de mordisquearse la uña de su pulgar.

- Éramos solo nosotros. –argumentó Glenn, haciendo que Daryl voltease a mirarlo. Ela abrió los ojos y se tensó, Michonne le colocó una mano en su espalda para dejarle saber que estaba allí. – Y Merle, no estaba aquí.

- ¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo? Tu hermana tampoco estaba. –le escupió.

- Pero ella no es Merle. –le respondió el asiático.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- ¿Enserio quieres que te la diga? –le dijo acercándose a él amenazadoramente.

- ¡Basta! –se metió Ela. – Yo creo que…

- Tú no crees nada Ela, tú estás de lado de ese tipo. –se quejó Glenn.

- Ha. Perfecto. Mi opinión no vale solo porque tú lo dices. –Se cruzó de brazos, - Solo para que te des cuenta hermanito, tú _NO_ eres el líder. Rick decide. Y si a Rick le da la puta gana de sacarme a patadas lo puede hacer y tú no puedes decir nada. –exhaló exasperada. – Diablos Glenn, solo para que sepas… si Merle se va, -señaló la puerta del bloque. – Yo también. –Glenn dijo algo que Ela no alcanzó a oír pues se había alejado a gran velocidad del grupo.

- Ves lo que hiciste. –acusó Daryl. – Merle ahora está aquí, acostúmbrate. –dijo molesto. –Todos ustedes. –subió las escaleras hacia su celda.

~.~

- Hay una celda libre al lado de la de Michonne, y otra al lado de la de Daryl. Puedes escoger la que quieras. –dijo Rick entrando sin avisar a la celda donde se quedaba Ela.

- ¿Echarás a Merle? –preguntó con voz suave. Tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y sus pies apoyados en el filo de la cama, escondiendo algo entre sus manos.

- No por el momento. –aseguró el hombre. Posando su curiosa mirada sobre las manos de la joven.

- Merle te maldijo muchas veces por dejarlo esposado en Atlanta… pero sabía que era su culpa. Tenía miedo. –soltó un largo suspiro. – Por eso recayó, el día que llegaste con los de Atlanta… no fue un buen día para su recaída. –miró a Rick con media sonrisa. – Está un poco loco, será inestable y todos los malos adjetivos que quieras ponerle pero… es leal. Siempre estará a tu lado sin importar que. La mitad del tiempo él no sabe porque hace las cosas… -susurró.

- ¿Lo defiendes?

- Solo te digo. Nadie es una blanca palomita, Rick. Y menos en estos tiempos. Donde este Daryl, ahí estará Merle. Y donde este Merle, estará su lealtad. Te será útil. –le aseguró. – Creo que ya te perdonó lo de su mano. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Porque me dices esto? –llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

- Porque Glenn tiene el apoyo de todo el grupo y Merle no ha sido muy bueno como para ganarse su simpatía. Además, yo le conozco mejor que ustedes. Merle solo cuenta con Daryl y conmigo…

- Le dije a Daryl que te entregara tus armas. –Ela ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. - No lo voy a echar, mientras sepa comportarse. –le aseguró saliendo de la celda.

~.~

Llevaba una sudadera gris de la universidad de Athens, en los bolsillos un par de cosas y las acariciaba pues eran unos recuerdos. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, subió las escaleras y llegó a la celda que buscaba. Al entrar se encontró con la mujer de cabello corto, sentada en el banquito de la celda de Daryl. Ambos voltearon a verla.

- Oh, lo siento… yo no… -comenzó a disculparse.

- No pasa nada, ya me iba. –le dedicó una leve sonrisa. – Por cierto, voy a llevar un poco de ropa limpia a tu celda. –le dijo la mujer al salir.

- Gracias. –le sonrió a la mujer, para luego entrar a la celda del cazador.

- ¿Vienes a reclamarme por lo que le dije a Glenn? –preguntó sin mirarla, su vista estaba clavada en las flechas que limpiaba.

- No. –aseguró tomando el lugar de Carol. – Venia a agradecerte.

- ¿Qué? No he hecho nada. –aseguró viéndola por primera vez.

- Me devolviste mis cosas. Además de flechas limpias. –sonrió levemente.

- Eso lo hubiese hecho cualquiera.

- Pero lo hiciste _tú_… -le dijo con tono divertido. – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Adelante, pero yo también tendré que preguntar.

- Hecho. –se removió en su lugar. – Tú y Carol…

- No. –rodó los ojos.

- Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar. –se quejó.

- Ibas a preguntar lo que todos insinúan.

- Te iba a preguntar si eran buenos amigos, Daryl.

- Sí. –contestó. – Mi turno. ¿Qué es lo que secreteas con Hershel?

Ela se levantó de golpe. – Lo siento, debo irme. –contestó nerviosa.

- ¡Hey! –intentó alcanzarla pero en lo que él se levantaba de la cama Ela se había alejado bastante.

~.~

Carl entró para avisar que Andrea estaba en la prisión. Todos se alarmaron y tomaron sus armas.

- ¡Vamos! –ordenó Rick, viendo a su gente salir. – Ela, tú no vas. –dijo deteniéndola.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras Rick le quitaba un rifle de la mano.

- Necesito que te quedes con Judith, por si acaso todo se sale de control, la saque con vida de aquí. –le dijo.

- ¿S-seguro? –preguntó confusa. ¿Por qué el hombre le confiaría algo tan importante? Rick asintió y salió al encuentro con Andrea.

Como si la niña supiese, comenzó a llorar en cuanto su padre cruzó la puerta. Mikaela muy nerviosa, pues no era muy amante a los niños, llegó corriendo y la tomó en brazos.

- Hey, linda. –le dijo meciéndola para calmar su llanto. –Todo está bien. –le aseguró aunque ni ella se lo creía. – Tu papá y tu hermano vendrán en un momento. –la niña fue mermando el llanto, Ela le sonrió. – Sabes, te contaré un secreto. –con cuidado puso su mano en la nuca de la bebé, recostándola sobre su hombro. – Tal vez, no seas la única bebé de la prisión. –comentó con un dejo de ilusión y miedo.

- Es posible, pero creí que no querrías arriesgarte. –escuchó la voz de Hershel detrás de ella.

- ¡Hershel! No te escuché llegar. –se volteó a ver al granjero.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte. –se acercó. – Aún no he podido comentarle tu pedido a Rick, sigue evadiendo responsabilidades.

- No importa, ya podremos decirle… si no morimos hoy.

- Estaremos bien con ayuda de Dios. –dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama, dejando las muletas a un lado, en sus manos sostenía un rifle de asalto. – Aunque sigo pensando que debimos irnos, como dijo Merle. ¿Qué piensas tú? No dijiste nada… -refiriéndose a la reunión anterior que había acabado en discusión.

- Creo que han luchado por ese lugar, no deben abandónalo. Aunque piensen que Woodbury es un lugar seguro y que parece real, este lugar es más fuerte. Créeme. Yo no dejaría un lugar así, por nada. –Hershel la contempló por un momento y asintió.

- Creo que todos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista. Después que todos estemos juntos, está bien.

- Sí, tienes razón. –Ela sonrió levemente. – Creo que este angelito ya se durmió.

Hershel la observaba colocar a Judith en su cuna. - ¿Qué estará pasando allá afuera? –murmuró el viejo.

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de pasos escandalosos llenó la prisión. Estaban de vuelta.

- Vamos. –llamó el viejo. Ambos bajaron al encuentro con sus compañeros. - ¿Podrías dejar esto en mi celda? –preguntó a la muchacha que asintió tomando el rifle y corrió a dejarlo en la celda del viejo, para luego salir al comedor de la prisión. Andrea estaba allí.

Andrea estaba abrazada a Carol. Hershel se detuvo mientras Mikaela se posicionaba al lado de Glenn, cerca de Carl. Todos estaban dispersos en la habitación, observándola en silencio. La mujer rubia observaba todo a su alrededor y preguntaba cosas que Ela no entendía. Como por ejemplo: '¿Dónde está Shane?' preguntó Andrea, ¿Quién era Shane? Se preguntó Ela. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntar.

- Carl… -musitó Andrea, después de enterarse que Lori, la esposa de Rick, había fallecido. El niño dio un paso hacia atrás, quedando frente a Ela. Esta pasó su brazo apegándolo a ella, para su sorpresa Carl no opuso resistencia.

Andrea seguía haciendo preguntas, todo se volvía más y más tenso. Era obvio que estaban resentidos con ella. Pidió ver el lugar pero Rick le denegó el paso.

- Hay lugar de sobra en Woodbury para todos ustedes. –dijo Andrea casi en suplica.

- Ha. Tú sabes que no es así. –Merle dijo.

- Si ponemos un pie allí, nos matará sin dudarlo. –fue entonces cuando Andrea reparó en Ela. – Además, ¿crees que volvería con alguien que me dejó así? –señalándose la cara.

- Mikaela… Phillip dijo que habías muerto en el ataque.

- Otra de sus mentiras. Andrea, ese hombre es un monstro. Mientras tenía a Daryl prisionero, intenté ayudarlo a escapar. Él llegó antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada y… mira. –extendió su brazo libre para que la rubia la observara. –No es lo que aparenta.

- Perdóname Ela pero…

- ¿No le crees? –preguntó Daryl. – Yo estuve allí. –espetó el hombre. – Cuando se la llevó antes de que cubrieran la cabeza con aquella bolsa de tela. –recordó acusadoramente.

- ¡Phillip te está engañando mujer! –exclamó la joven.

- ¿Por qué crees que este hombre quiere negociar? –se metió Hershel. – ¿Él dijo eso?

Andrea negó y Rick la cuestionó. Esta explicó que el Gobernador se preparaba para una guerra.

- Te diré que, la próxima vez que veas a Phillip dile que le sacaré el otro ojo. –amenazó el cazador sosteniendo la correa de su ballesta, luego le dio una rápida mirada a Ela quien lo miraba.

Andrea intentaba convencer a Rick de ir a Woodbury, este se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

- ¡Hay gente inocente! –exclamó Andrea a Rick que se alejaba.

- Que nos quiere matar, Andrea. –replicó Ela.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Eras una de ellos. –expresó indignada.

- Era. –especificó Glenn. –Ni hermana ni Maggie pondrán un pie donde esté ese hombre.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó la rubia ladeando la cabeza confusa. -¿Tu hermana? Pero… Merle. –volteó a señalar al mencionado.

- Glenn es mi hermano, lo de Merle fue una farsa, mientras estuviéramos en Woodbury Merle y yo éramos padre e hija. –le confesó.

- ¿Es enserio? –preguntó incrédula. - ¿Cómo puedes soportar ver al hombre que secuestró a tu hermano, le dio una paliza y casi lo ejecuta?

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con el hombre que quiere matar a tus amigos? –respondió con otra pregunta.

~.~

Ela se había alejado de todos y se había ido caminando por los pasillos que había recorrido con Carl en la mañana. Andrea le había dando un golpe bajo. Pero al fin y al cabo, Merle era familia. No se había dado cuenta por donde iba pues la prisión era igual por todos lados, pero presintió que estaba perdida y no le importó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera encogiendo los hombros, la tristeza la invadió. Sintió lo que llevaba en cada bolsillo: una pequeña esfera de nieve que había llevado consigo cuando salió de Woodbury y una foto con Gargulio. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo cada vez más devastada. El sonido típico de los caminantes llegó a sus oídos. Un par de reos zombificados se acercaban y ella no llevaba armas. Se quedó estática presa del pánico del momento. No podía pensar. Una silueta familiar pasó a su lado sacándola del medio, Daryl lanzó una flecha tras otra eliminando los caminantes.

- ¿Estás loca? –exclamó quitando las flechas que usó con los errantes. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola, sin armas? –Ela no contestaba. –Contesta. –ordenó.

- ¡Que te importa! –gritó mientras seguía caminando. –Déjame en paz. –le suplicó cuando él la sostuvo del brazo.

- Vamos, -la haló en dirección al bloque C. –antes de que se preocupen por ti.

- ¡No Daryl! Solo quiero un maldito momento sola. –le dijo con un dolor de garganta increíble, hacia todo lo posible por no romper en llanto.

- Mira… -recordando la petición de Hershel. –no puedes quedarte por ahí con los caminantes aun por los pasillos. Pudiste haber sido la cena de esos dos. –señaló los cadáveres.

- ¿Qué importa, Daryl? De todos modos vamos a terminar así, o con una bala en la cabeza. –le dijo para volver a su camino.

- ¡Demonios! –murmuró el cazador, comenzaba a pensar que la chica era bipolar. –Escúchame, -lo ignoró alejándose cada vez más. - ¡Maldita sea, Ela! Detente ya. –ordenó agarrándola de los brazos, con un movimiento rápido la volteó pegándola a la pared.

- ¡Déjame! –suplicó un tanto molesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres morir? –Ela bajó la mirada. - ¿Qué hay de Glenn? ¿Merle?

- Glenn los tiene a ustedes y Merle te tiene a ti… -soltó. – Yo no…

- Tienes a Glenn, a Merle, a… a todos los de la prisión.

- ¿Para qué? Todos morirán tarde o temprano, Daryl. ¿No te das cuenta? Al final terminaremos solos.

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo mujer? –exigió saber.

- No lo entenderías… -pronunció.

~.~

Michonne estaba algo molesta y sentida por lo que había pasado con Andrea, no podía creer lo ciega que era la rubia. Vio a Daryl entrar al pabellón molesto, ignorando las preguntas de Hershel. La mujer de rastas, notó la ausencia de cierta persona y fue en su búsqueda.

- Con que aquí estas. –parándose frente a la joven. –Daryl se veía muy molesto.

- Que se vaya a la mierda. –fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasó? –se acuclilló.

- No es tu problema, Michonne.

- Mejor aún, aquí tienes un punto de vista neutro.

- Bien… Maté a una persona, me siento culpable por eso. Aunque ella haya amenazado nuestras vidas… -se llevó las manos a la boca. –Maté a una persona, Michonne.

La chica rompió en llanto, Michonne estaba ahí consolándola. Pero había cosas que debía la mujer quería saber.

- ¿Qué hay de tu novio, Gargulio? –la muchacha levantó la vista sorprendida y con los ojos desorbitados.


End file.
